New Road
by JerkZero
Summary: 'In most other situations, I would be very scared of the person on the other side of the room who had just kicked a door down, but this was my savior. "Four!" I cry out. His eyes, once cold and panicked, turn to liquid when he see's me.' A/U, present day. T because I CAN!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Four

**A/N: Hi! This is a new story! Present day, no factions, just a new normal with the Divergent characters! If you have any ideas, opinions or critics, just review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

I wake up and pound the alarm. The dang thing was blaring! 5 o'clock, time to go feed the chickens, and get ready to go into town for some new overalls and clothes. The town dance is coming up, and I sorta want to look at dresses. Not buy one yet, till I get next week's allowance, and I'm pretty sure Christina will want to go with me.

I pull the covers back and crawl out of bed. I open my closet. I go through all the farm clothes and find an outfit Christina had forced me into getting last time we went out shopping, which I am now happy she made me get. It is a pair of blue jeans with some bling on the butt, and a pink shirt with a flower on it. I throw them on and then grab my Nike sweatshirt. I throw it over the flowered shirt. I stand in front of the mirror in my room, brush my hair, then braid it into a fishtail braid. I grab my money from my box of cash and stick it in my jeans. I walk down the stair and grab a piece of bread, sticking it in the toaster.

When it pops up, I spread homemade strawberry jam on it. I scarf down the bread and go to the fridge, taking out a jug of milk, made from our cows. I pour myself a glass and chug it down, wanting to hurry and get to shopping.

I walk outside and see my brother Caleb milking the cows, my dad feeding the pigs, and my mom tending to the tomatoes. I walk to the chicken coup, grabbing the bucket with the feed in it before walking in. I quickly feed the chickens, and try not to get a mess on my clothes. I check the eggs, collecting some in the now empty feed bucket. I leave the kitchen coup and put the eggs in the house. I grab my car keys, and my phone from the charger.

I walk into the garage and get in my little neon pink buggy, and put the convertible roof down, looking at the sun outside. I buckle my seat belt, and pull out of the driveway.

Caleb comes running out into the garage screaming, "Don't forget me!"

"Sorry!," I yell, putting on the break and wait for Caleb to run to the car. He jumps in, hopping over the door, and buckles up.

"Thanks Tris," he says.

"No problem Caleb," I reply.

We pull the rest of the way out of the driveway, hitting the roads. We start driving down the country roads, feeling the breeze hit our faces. It feels good, not working one day in our lives.

"You ready to get some new threads?" I ask my brother.

"Ya, maybe then we can hit some more parties out in the fields. You know people have them all the time? We just need the clothes, and we can hit them," Caleb says.

"Sounds like a plan," I say.

We pull onto the highway, joining more cars than we see on a weekly basis.

"You remember the school days Tris?" asks Caleb.

"School stopped last year when we hit 13!" I say.

"Just think if it went till we were 18!" he exclaims.

"That would be horrible!" I say.

"You never know...," Caleb says.

"Everyone staying at school till they are 18? That's like 12th grade! That's crazy! Everyone everywhere gets out at 13, 8th grade!" I exclaim.

"Haha! I'm just pulling your strings!" Caleb says laughing, "Thats what older brothers do!"

"Only by like 10 months!" I say.

"Tris, our turn is right there!" Caleb says shocking me. I look to the right and quickly turn the corner. We hit a stop-light then turn into the mall. I park and we get out of the buggy. I put the hood back up, and lock the doors.

"Where you want to hit first?" I ask Caleb.

"I thought we could split up," Caleb says as we walk through the mall doors.

"You sure?" I ask him.

"Ya, meet at the buggy at two?" he asks.

"Its only 8:30 now. We'd have to eat lunch out here too Caleb," I say.

"Okay buggy at three," he says.

"Later?" I say but it comes out more like a question.

Caleb starts walking away, "See ya Trissy," he says mocking my name.

"Okay Kale," I say, but he's too far away to hear me.

I start walking around and feel alone. I want to shop with someone but I'm all alone. I pull out my phone and send a text to Christina _You still free today?_

I walk around and go into a few stores and buy a few new overalls. I get all my farm clothing shopping out-of-the-way. I pull out my phone and see a text from Christina _I thought you were shopping_

I send a text back to her. _I need a buddy._

She sends back _Already on my way._

I walk around the mall and stop at the ice cream parlor. I get a Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream on a Cone. I sit down on a bench and start licking the cone.

I see an attractive boy with dark brown hair walk by me, and I smile. He looks at me and keeps walking. Within the next five minutes he walks by seven more times.

I get a text from Christina that says _Where are you? I just got here._

I reply _On the bench by Hollister. A hot guy keep walking by looking at me ;)_

She replies _I'll take my time then._

When I look back up the guy is standing right in front of me. "Hi," I say and I feel my cheeks blush. "I'm Tris."

"Four," he says holding out his hand.

"Like the number?" I say while shaking his hand.

"Ya, it's a long story," he says.

"I'd like to hear it sometime," I say.

My phone buzzes and I pull my phone out and its a text from Caleb _You want to meet for lunch?_

Four grabs my phone and asks "Who's _the best brother to walk the planet_?" referring to how Caleb put his name into my phone.

"My brother Caleb. He's a joy." I say laughing.

Four keeps looking at me phone then hands it back to me. "I'm now _the hottest dude to walk the planet_ with Four in parentheses behind it," he says smiling.

"Well thanks _dude_," I say.

"Hope to see you soon Tris," he says turning and starting to walk away. He then turns, waves, and turns back around.

I text Christina _Cost is clear._

She pops out and asks, "So who is he?"

"A guy named Four," I say.

"A hottie?" she asks.

"You got that right!" I say, and we both laugh.

"You ready to shop?" she asks.

"Caleb wants to know if we want to meet him for lunch," I say.

"Ummm, does he know I'm here?" she asks.

"Actually, No. Let me text him," I say.

_Christina and I are hanging. You fine eating by yourself?_ I send to him.

_I guess._ He sends back.

"Okay. Ready to shop?" I ask.

"Lets get going!" Christina says.

* * *

At three, I said goodbye to Christina and headed out to my buggy. I put my bags into the trunk. I get in and roll the hood down. I always put it up because I'm scared it may it get stolen if I don't.

Caleb comes out as soon as the hood is down. He has a bag from Barnes And Noble, just Caleb being his typical nerd self and has several other bags from other stores.

"So did you have a good time with Christina?" Caleb asks.

"Yes," I say, "Did you have fun with whatever you were doing?" I ask.

"Ya, I ran into some guys and they said there was a party tonight in the corn fields," he says.

"What guys, and which fields?" I ask.

"We will meet in the living room at eleven tonight, and I'll lead you to the place," he says.

"Got it," I say and we drive home in silence. On the ride home my mind is all over the place. Caleb and I rarely get out of the house. We go to the mall then are going to a party tonight. And I have Four's number. Christina said I shouldn't text him till tomorrow to keep him waiting. I can't wait till the party tonight. I already know what I'm going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2: Par-tay!

**A/N: I'm back with an update! If you have any major ideas, put them in the reviews!**

* * *

When we get home I bring my bags to my room and then sit down in the living room with my parents who are watching the news.

"Heyy," I say.

"How was shopping?" my mom asks.

"Good, Christina came to the mall," I say.

"Are you ever going to hang out with any guys?" my mom asks.

"You know you're already 16. The deadline is in 2 years," says my dad.

"I know, I know. I have two years till 18!" I say, but my dad's expression doesn't change.

"Honey, you need to hang out with some guys," my mother says, "We will fully support you. If you could talk Caleb into seeing some girls, that would be great too."

"Mom," I moan.

"Seriously Beatrice," my father says.

"I did get a guy's number today at the mall," I say.

"But have you talked to him?" counters my dad.

"No, but-," I say, but am cut off.

"But what? But nothing!" My dad says.

"Okay DAD! Caleb and I are going to sneak out to go to a party tonight. Will you be okay with that? Maybe I will meet some boys there!" I say.

"That sounds good honey," my mom says.

"I hope you meet a nice boy," my dad says calming down.

"So you're fine with us sneaking out?" I ask

"How do you think me and your father met?" my mom asks.

"The late night farm parties," replies my dad.

And like that, I know I'm safe.

* * *

After my parents go to bed at 10, I get dressed in a new outfit that Christina picked out for me. I pulled on the tights, then the skirt, followed by a tank top, and a flowering cardigan. I put my hair into a french braid and pull out some make up Christina made me get. Eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick. I pull on my boots and sneak down stairs.

Caleb is sitting on the couch and when I step in front of him he points at the clock on the wall. "You're 5 minutes late," he hisses.

"Sorry, sorry," I say.

"Let's go," he whispers.

I follow him out the door, and into the backyard. He walks into the corn, and navigates through the maize filled field. We, walk and walk through the corn, some stalks hitting us in the face. After walking for about 20 minutes we hit a clearing in the middle of the field. A circle has been cleared of corn. The circle has a fire in the middle and several people around it. The corn has all been harvested in the circle. It looks amazing.

A brown-haired boy walks up to us. "Tris this is Uriah, Uriah this is Tris," Caleb says.

"Well nice to meet you Tris," says Uriah with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to meet you Uriah," I say.

"Let's get this party started," Uriah says, "follow me."

We follow Uriah to the center of the circle and he opens a cooler. "You both want one?" he asks.

_What's in the cooler?_ I think to myself.

"Come on, don't be rude," Uriah says.

"What is it?" asks Caleb.

"Just take one," Uriah begs.

"Okay, okay," I say and he hands me a bottle.

"A beer?!" asks Caleb concerned.

"Ya _a beer_," says Uriah with a mocking tone, "Don't be a pansycake!"

"Just open it for me," I say giving in.

Uriah takes the beer from my hand and pops the top off. "Here you go _gurrll_," he says handing the beer back to me.

"Tris?" Caleb exclaims, "What will our parents think?"

"About sneaking out? I asked them about sneaking out and they were chill with it! They won't care if we drink too!" I say.

"Whatever Tris," Caleb says giving in and taking a beer from Uriah too.

Uriah takes a beer too, and starts sipping it. "Let me introduce you to the others Caleb," he says.

"You'll be fine Tris?" asks Caleb.

"Sure," I say. Caleb and Uriah walk away to the other side of the circle, leaving me alone.

I look around the circle, seeing only a few girls. This looks more like a guy party, than a girl party or even a co-ed party.

I feel my phone buzz and I pull it out of my pocket. It's from Christina _U want 2 sneak out 2night?_

_Already did with Caleb._ I send back.

_Wht evr we need 2 hang out 2morrow, k?_ She sends back.

_I'll c wht I can talk my parents into._ I send back.

_kk, c ya_ She sends back.

I look around the party. Looks like I have nothing better to do then just sit around. No one here knows me, and I just feel sorta alone. I plop down on one of the lawn chairs they have set up around the fire.

I sit alone, staring into the fire, occasionally sipping my beer for what feels like hours until a boy walks up to me. "He, I'm Peter, and your name pretty lady is...," he asks.

"Tris, my name is Tris," I say and throw out my hand and he shakes it. I haven't talked to many boys since school ended. Plus with the rule in Chicago we all have to get married by 18. People get married earlier, or some right on their deadline. But if you don't get married by the deadline then you get paired with someone who also has past the deadline. Even if you don't like the person, you get paired. That's life. Talking to three cute boys in one day is a new personal best.

"Well, you seem sorta lonely. I hope you don't mind me wanting to keep you company," he says with a grin plastered across his face.

I feel my cheeks blush, and I think he can see my face with the light of the fire. "I-I don't mind at all," I stutter.

"Well then Tris, would you like to join me in cooking some weenies?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

"I'll get the cooking sticks, hot dogs, and buns," he says walking away.

I pull out my phone and check the time 1:30. I wonder how late Caleb will want to stay. Our parents expect us to work everyday on the farm, and I sure don't want to miss out on sleep, before a hard day of work. Maybe I'll take Christina up on her offer on hanging out. That is if my parents allow it.

Peter comes back and hands me a stick with a hot dog on the end, and sets two buns and a plate down on the armrest of my chair. "You ready to roast some weenies?"

"Sure am," I reply.

I stand up and put my stick over the fire watching it brown. Then I think _I would rather have this weenie charred._ I put the dog into the orange flame, watching it catch on fire. I pull it out and watch it sizzle before blowing it out. I turn to see Peter already done cooking his, and him already eating his.

I put my hot dog down in the bun and set the stick on the ground. I turn to sit down in my chair, to see Peter sitting in it. I look around and all the other chairs are taken. I turn back to Peter and he says, "We can share," a smirk plastered across his face. I feel my cheeks blush again. "You nervous Tris?" he says it with an evil intent, "You scared you won't be able to get away from me?" I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Just sit on my lap."

I look at him and his face looks serious, commanding and threatening. I sit on his lap and start eating my hot dog. Once I'm done I discard my plate to the ground and take a sip of my beer. I feel awkward and out-of-place sitting on his lap. I feel my phone buzz and pull it out of my pocket. Part of me hopes its Four, but he gave me his number and I haven't texted him. It's a text from Caleb. _When do you want to leave?_ It says.

Peter snatches my phone when he gives it back it says _I'm having FUN, lets stay rly late!_

"Really?" I ask.

"You want to leave me Trissy?" he asks, and sends chills down my back, his arm wraps around my side and he squeezes my breast.

I try to stand up but his arm is still wrapped around my chest. "Let me-," I try saying before his other hand wraps around my mouth.

"Say another word and you're going to get it _girlfriend_," he says threateningly.

I relax and sit the rest of the way back down. His hand comes off of my mouth and I look around. How could nobody of seen that?

"You want to come to my place." He says, but it comes out like a statement, not a question.

"Ummm, No thanks," I say while trying to stand up again, but yet again his arm pulls me back down.

"You don't have a choice. You're coming with me." He commands.

"I could scream right now," I say, "then we can end this debate, and the truth will go that I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR _PLACE_."

"OOO! Feisty, just the way I like them," he says, "and if you scream, I will just say I'm winning at a tickle fight, and all this will just look more believable. Your choice really."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You are just so-," he starts to say but I cut him off.

"So what? So annoyed that you are dragging me around now?" I ask.

"Its not like that," he says, but I don't trust him.

"So then what's it like then Mr. Casanova?" I ask.

"Its-," he starts saying, "but never mind!"

"Never mind?" I ask.

"ERIC!" Peter yells and an older guy by a couple of years comes walking over.

"You ready to hit the roads?" asks Eric.

"No, just let me-," I say but I stop when Eric glares at me. He has tattoos running up and down his arms, and has a few piercings. Eric sorta scares me.

"Not talking to you _babe_, Peter, you ready?" Eric asks.

"Ya, let's go to the place," Peter responds.

"Ya, no, lets not go to _the place_," I say, but it comes out shaky. I just let them know I'm scared of what's to come. This won't be good.

"Awww, little lamb a bit scared?" asks Eric and my body stiffens, "It will be okay babe. Eric and Peter will make everything okay," he says with a grin. Both Peter and him laugh.

Peter then speaks up, "Her brother-"

"I'll go tell him, she may have found her mate before she hit 18. Her parents will probably be over the moon. I'll be right back," Eric says walking away.

Peter starts playing with my hair and I just stay tense in his arms. I want to get out of this creep hole.

Eric comes back and says, "Caleb said he will tell your parents and wishes you the best of luck. You guys ready to go now?"

I bob my head obediently, but am really waiting for my chance to get away from him.

I cling to the chance of hope that they won't take my phone and I'll be able to text Four or anyone to save me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story so far! Put any comments, concerns or anything at all in the review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Home?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I guess I'm here to update, so enjoy!**

* * *

Peter had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Apparently they don't trust me not to runaway. They are right not to trust me, because I know I want to run. I want to get away from these guys. It was fun at first, until Peter became a creeper, but now, what in the hell is this?

After walking who knows how long in the corn, with me slung over Peters shoulder, we leave the corn field, and come to the open road with two motorcycles parked along the side of it. I feel my eyes roll.

Peter finally sets me down. "Princess your chariot awaits," he says using his arms to reference to the bikes.

Peter hops on one, while Eric hops on the other. "Who you coming with princess?" asks Eric.

I turn to look at the corn. If I could run fast enough, they may not be able to catch me. Or maybe I can get far enough away to hide and make a call. I could scream and shout.

"You won't be able to get far you know," Peter says.

"We are too far out, and trust me little girl, I'm WAAYYY faster than you will ever be," Eric says, crushing my idea of running, "just hop on a bike. Here take my helmet." Eric throws his biker helmet at me and I catch it, putting it on my head. How did I get into this mess?

Once I have the helmet on they start revving their engines. I decide to run. I turn and start running back into the corn. I probably make it about ten feet before Eric has me in a bear hug. "You really thought you'd get away from me?" he questions.

"I wish I did," I say, looking at the corn field and the fire off in the distance from the party I wish I was still at.

"You wanna get on a bike, or have some _fun_ with me here Beatrice?" asks Eric. How does he know my full name? When I was little an old family friend named Tobias nicknamed me Tris, and no one has called me Beatrice since. I miss Tobias. The little boy with his deep blue eyes. Something happened, and our parents stopped talking, separating me from my nickname giver.

"How do you-," I start saying but am cut off.

"It doesn't matter honey bun. You want to get on one of our bike or you want to do something right here?" he asks then slides his hand over my breast.

"I'll get on a damn bike! Just keep you hands off me!" I yell.

"Watch it," he says warning me, then carrying me out of the ten feet I did make into the corn field and back to the bikes. He gets back on his and revs his engine again.

I get on the back of Peter's bike, wanting to get away from Eric. "Back for more already?" taunts Peter.

"Just go," I mutter.

"The way you're sitting your just going to fall off," he says grabbing my arms and wrapping them around him, "hold on tight darling."

They rev their engines once more before taking off. At first they are going slow, but then they start speeding up when they hit the highway. I feel the wind against my whole body, this is nothing like riding in my bug convertible. This isn't as fun. This feel dangerous. I feel like I'm about to fall off, so I hug Peter a little tighter, scared that if I don't, I will fall off and then be ran over by the following cars, never getting away from Peter and Eric.

The highway hits a turn and I feel like I'm sliding, slipping and I latch onto Peter as tightly as I can and I hear him say "That's more like it," and I roll my eyes, and then I realize he can't see me do it. I want to release Peter, but if I do...

Next thing I know we are going even faster. I close my eyes and latch on even tighter to Peter. Why couldn't they own a bus the size of two football fields so I wouldn't have to be this close to him? If I strangled him right now, he could lose control of the bikes and we could both die. There is no winning in this.

I barely realized that we had stopped. I am still holding on to Peter for dear life.

"We stopped," Eric says.

"Tris doesn't want to let go Eric!" exclaims Peter.

I take my hands away from around Peter and get off the deathtrap of a motorcycle that made me get close to that douche-bag. I unbuckle the helmet from my head and pull it off. It now has a layer of sweat from me being so nervous about falling off. How do people ride these things? I chuck the helmet at Eric and sit on the pavement of the driveway we just arrived at.

"OOO! Someone has a temper," says Eric, both him and Peter laugh.

"Come on Tris," he says kindly, but then changes to an evil tone, "Let's show you your new home." The way he says it sends chills down my spine, and I fight the urge to cry.

"Wh-what do you guys w-want from me?" I ask, frightened.

"Everything." Peter says and gets a smirk from Eric.

Eric walks up to me, and lifts me up in his arms. "Where do you want her sheriff?" Eric asks Peter.

"Put her on the couch," commands Peter.

Once inside, Eric sets me down on the couch. "Where's the lady's room?" I ask. I had drunk an entire beer.

"Hallway on the right. Don't try anything funny," he says.

I nod my head obediently and walk to the hall and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my hair is a mess from riding on the motorcycle. I pull it out of its braid, so if Peter or Eric came in I had an excuse for being in here so long. I pull out my phone. They had forgotten to take it from me, but I don't know how much longer I'll have it. I start typing a message:

_I don't know how to start this message but I went to that party with Caleb, now two guys have me. Peter and Eric. They told Caleb that they I might marry him, but that isn't true! They are forcing me. They took me to "my new home", I need help. Please. This isn't a joke. Don't reply because they may get my phone and get suspicious. Plz help._

I look at the message and it looks pretty good. I decide to group message it to Four, Caleb and Christina, hoping one may still be up, and come help me. I hit send and watch it send out. Once it sends I delete the message from my phone, so they won't even know I sent anything.

I use the restroom and start brushing my hair with a brush I found in the drawer. I get all the tangles out and look at myself in the mirror when I hear a knocking. "What are you doing in there?" yells Peter.

"I'm doing my hair dipstick," I say, which makes him madder.

"OPEN. THE. DOOR." he says, but I start braiding my hair. "NOW!" he screams.

I pull open the door and finish braiding my hair with Peter watching me. "I'm not trying to sneak out Cheese-Wad. I'm a girl doing her hair," I say.

"Hand me your phone before I forget," he says, and I try to look bummed so he suspects that I hadn't texted anyone.

I pull my phone out of my skirt pocket slowly. Peter snatches it from my hand and walks back into the living room, and I trail at his feet.

"OOO, you re-did your hair," Eric says in a mocking girly tone.

"Why thank you Sherlock," I mock back.

"Watch it," he says and sits down on the couch next to me. He throws his arm over my shoulder and I try to shrug it off.

"Who am I dating? You or Peter?" I ask.

I look to Peter, who looks up from my phone.

"Watcha doin on my phone?" I ask.

"Putting in a pass code, checking your call log, PS good job not trying to call 911, and then adding myself on your Facebook so I can put a dating status," he says smugly.

"I'm tired. I haven't slept a wink in the last 24 hours," I say looking at the clock, "Can I please go to bed?"

"I'll go home," says Eric.

"And I'll join you Tris," says Peter, "Bedroom is second door on the left of the hallway."

I got off the couch and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. I laid down in the bed, pulled back the covers and closed my eyes. Hopefully help will be here in the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you like the story let me know in a review! I will write try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**A/N: Hi guys! This story is a collaboration, yay! This is a new author, as we will be switching back and forth. Perspective won't change depending on the author, though. I don't have a FF account, but hope to soon once I get some ideas! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To alishhha19 and Anna, read on to see who gets punched in the nose and Tris' rescuer!**

**BTW: In case for some reason you think we are Veronica Roth and own Divergent, we don't! If only...**

* * *

When I wake up, it's because of a knock on the door. the pounding sounding incensed and seemingly never-ending. I feel something warm beside me, only to realize Peter is spooning me. I push back the blanket back and feel my elbows pop from being in one position for… how long?

Peter grabs onto my waist to restrain me. He pulls me back down onto the mattress, hard. He pins me down and has eyes like marbles staring into mine.

"Go anywhere," he growls out, "and try anything, and you can be certain that your brother won't have to worry about finding his partner."

I gulp. His dark hair is shiny, and despite the face of an angel he has, he scares me. I feel my heart thrashing violently against my chest. Caleb can't die because of me, but I have to get out of this place. How desperate is Peter to keep me, if he had to kidnap his wife in the first place? My breathing is heavy.  
"I won't," I breathe out.

He studies me for a fraction of a second more, and then breaks the contact. He walks out of the room, only to lock the door behind him. Damn, I think to myself. Maybe the window is an option. I hop up and try to pry it open. It's been painted shut, so there's no hope of getting out unless I smash the glass.

Downstairs I can hear yelling and a small scuffle. I look around the room for something I can use to defend myself if need be, and find my phone in Peter's underwear drawer. I hold my breath while I grab it and try not to gag as I think of how I'm going to have to get a new phone.

"Where is she?!" a muffled voice says. It grows louder by the end, meaning he is coming closer. So a male is here. Possibly a rescuer?

My phone tells me the time is four-o-six. Did someone really get the text? Christina had been up just hours before, so maybe she had been able to send for help. Maybe Caleb did, but I doubt it. The voice didn't sound like his. That leaves…

The floor squeaks and pops in protest of someone rushing across it. The door knob rattles, shakes, and quivers until the entire door itself is kicked off of its hinges. In most other situations, I would be very scared of the person on the other side of the room who had just kicked a door down, but this was my savior.

"Four!" I cry out. His eyes, once cold and panicked, turn to liquid when he see's me.

"Tris! Come with me. We have to hurry; I only knocked Peter out," he says.

In a daze, I get up and begin the journey down the long and narrow hallway. The entire time he shoots me worried glances. Finally, we reach the front door, where I see Peter laying. His head is bent at an awkward angle, as are his arms, and a nasty bruise is coloring his forehead green. His eyelids flutter slightly, and any feelings of retribution I had fade into a dull fear.

Outside, the air is cool and fresh. The sky is just beginning to lighten, turning a beautiful blue color that almost matches Four's eyes. I fidget nervously with the button on my cardigan, and in the small space between the buttons feel bare skin. That's strange, I could have sworn I had on a tank top.

Realization doesn't exactly creep into me, it hits me like a wall. Peter is such a pervert! If I ever see him again, he can be certain that good-looking face of his will not ever look the same. Four notices my indignation and gives me a questioning look. I blush, not really wanting to tell him about what I discovered.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I look down at the pavement. "Uh, yes fine, thank you."

Four seems to have an inkling on what's going on. "He didn't- Peter, I mean- didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I sigh. "Nothing of importance now."

He puts his hand on the small of my back. "I'll take you home. Would you like to talk about what happened?"

I look into his beautiful, deep-set eyes, wondering just how much I can trust him with. We only just met today, and I suppose yesterday as well, but I feel as if I've known him for longer than that.

"I will in the car. Do you need directions to my house?" I ask stupidly. He will, unless he's a stalker or friend of Caleb's.

He nods and guides me to the passenger seat of his shiny Jeep Commander, but doesn't help me in. I like that; I like feeling independent. He seems to trust me to be able to do things on my own.

Once situated in the car, I can smell leather and something resembling chocolate cake. Four backs out of the driveway, and the further we get from the House of Hell, the better I feel. I tell him which left to take, and then a quick runthrough of where to go. Finally, the inevitable comes.

"How were you able to text me? Didn't Peter take your phone?" he asks, staring at the road.

I pause before answering. "I told him I had to go to the bathroom almost as soon as I got inside, so he didn't remember to take it from me in time. I texted you, my brother Caleb, and my friend Christina. I hoped one of you would get it."

He nods his head. "Not to be rude, since I'm sure it was scary and hard to think rational with Peter kidnapping you, but why did you text me? You decide that the person you'll put the fate of your life in the hands of is the one you just met?"

I chew on my lower lip, a bad habit of mine. "When you put it that way, yes I sound pretty stupid. But you ended up coming, so maybe I just have good instincts."

He chuckles. "Alright, I'll give you that one. But another question I have is where was Eric? You did say he helped kidnap you, right?"

I nod. "Yes, he left after a while though. He helped Peter kidnap me. I was at one of the cornfield parties when I met Peter. He was nice at first, but he got crazy possessive and had Eric help him kidnap me. He said I was going to be with him."

Four looks at me, which nearly gives me a heart attack for two reasons. One: The road is narrow enough as it is, and I'd rather not die just after being rescued. Two: Four's eyes were the kind you could swim in. His face was the kind that made a girl swoon. So, I collect all girlish thoughts and throw them into the ditch where I hope the car would not soon be. The blush threatening to fill my cheeks subsides.

"How old are you, Tris?" he asks.

My throat is dry and I can barely answer, "Sixteen. You?"

"I'm going to be eighteen in three months," he says, once again focusing on the road. I feel both relieved and disappointed.

"So, you have a girlfriend," I state. It's not a question.

"No. I don't really like the whole married by eighteen rule. If you are going to spend the rest of your life with someone, it's got to be the right one. Who knows? Maybe you don't find them until later in life, once you're married already. It's not like you can just dump your wife or husband. I don't want to be tied down like that."

The conversation is getting deep, but I don't really mind. It's four o'clock in the morning, and we both lack sleep.

"Tied down? I can see what you mean after being stuck with Peter for a few hours. But if you marry someone you love, would you still feel tied down? I mean, are you against marriage completely?" I ask, genuinely curious to know. Christina and I never talk about disliking the rules, and my parents and Caleb are completely gung-ho with finding a partner.

He's quiet for a while, contemplating my question. "I'm not against marriage. It's just that, everything seems so rushed now. My relationships with people are more intense and if I simply talk to a girl people think we're dating. I don't like it."

I mull over all that he's said. He's right, I guess, but that makes me wonder if I've offended him by asking him to help me. Does he view me like he views them, trying only to find a husband? I don't think so.

"I've never really thought about that before, Four. I guess everyone does just sort of flirt with each other nonstop. If I hadn't have gone to that party tonight, I wouldn't have been kidnapped," I say, looking at him with hopes of catching a glimpse of his gorgeous eyes again.

We're quiet for the rest of the ride, and I check my phone to see if anyone texted me. That's when I remember the lock on it. Crap, what am I going to do? I'm not asking Peter or Eric, that's for sure.

"We're here," he says, parking the Jeep. He has excellent memory to have gotten here without much help from me along the way. I notice as I'm unbuckling my seat belt that he is, too.

"You don't have to walk me up, thanks though," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I insist."

I find the key on the upper ledge of the door and quietly open it. It makes its usual creak, causing me to cringe. It's not like my parents will be mad, but if they see Four, they'll go berserk with joy and assumptions.

I picture Four being interrogated by my parents about his intentions for a relationship with me and can practically see their faces fall when they realize he isn't looking for a romance. I bite back a smile and wince when my teeth hit the same spot they always do on my bottom lip.

Four stands on the ledge and I give him a small wave while taking off my shoes at the door. He has dark circles under his eyes, and I wonder if he too has been up all night. If so, what has he been doing? I find myself more curious about the boy in front of me than ever before.

"Thank you again, Four," I say before he leaves.

I rub my head while walking up the steps to my room, a headache pounding in my skull. I need sleep, badly. I run into someone on my way up, and find Caleb in jeans and a t-shirt, ready to go with car keys in his hand.

"Going somewhere?" I ask, only to enveloped in a hug by him. We walk up to his room.

"I got your text, Tris! How did you get out? I can't believe some scumbag would do that!" he rants.

I hold up my hand. "Please, I don't want to talk about it now. Just know that someone else helped me and I'm fine now."

He scowls, his protectiveness telling him to question me further. "What did Peter and Eric do to you?"

"Nothing much. The only damage done is my phone has a lock I can't get-" I begin.

"Let me see," he interrupts. He grabs the device from me, punches in a few numbers, and then takes the lock off.

"How did you…" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes. "It was 'Tris' as numbers. 8747. Peter's not very bright, is he?"

The sound of an engine makes us jump. Caleb runs to the window to see Four's Jeep pulling out of the driveway. He takes a left to leave.

"Who was that?" Caleb wonders.

"Uh, Four. He was the one who got me from Peter," I mumble.

Caleb's green eyes light up. His dark hair hasn't even been brushed through, I notice.

"You like him," he says, matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes and turn to leave, hoping to physically remove myself from this subject. He doesn't stop me, and I change into sweatpants and another tank top once in my room. My head feels like a pissed-off leprechaun is whacking away at my skull to escape, and my entire body is racked with exhaustion. Christina and I may have to meet up later in the day than I originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: Just to make things a lot easier for everyone, I'm going to go by a pen name so that if you want to review something directly to me, you can. I will now go by the name: JerkNone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Returns

**A/N: JerkZero here! Like JerkNone? Play on names? Haha, no? Yes? Oh well, you're stuck with us! Enjoy!**

* * *

*****Four's POV*****

When I awake the next day I decide I need to go teach little Peter a lesson. I look at the clock by my bed. 5 pm? I slept 12 hours from when I finally went to bed? I decide to still make four eggs and toast for breakfast, or well dinner.

I eat, wash my plate off, and get dressed. Once I slide my shoes on, I'm out the door. I hop in the my Jeep and I'm driving to Eric's second house. Why Peter and Eric would have chosen they would keep her there, was against my knowledge.

When I pull up out front, I try twisting the door knob, and it opens. I look around and see nobody. The last room I need to check is the bedroom. Someone has already installed a new door, since I broke the other one down. I twist the door knob and realize this door locks from the outside. I'm getting in. I pull open the door to see Tris and Peter in the bed. Tris is tied down, with her eyes squeezed tight and a look of pain in her face. Peter looks at me with his eyes dark, wondering what was interrupting him.

"You again?" Peter questions.

"Well who else would it be? The door breaking down _again_? You passing out _again_? Really it could be anything," I retort, which makes Peter's face fill with anger.

Tris's eyes are now open and when she looks over at me her face floods with relief. She must have thought I was Eric or something.

Peter comes at me in a rage. Once he comes into range I throw a front-snap-kick at him, it hits him right in the groin, causing him to fall down onto his knees. I walk over to Tris and start untying her restraints, and help her up. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods her head, but she isn't looking at me. She's looking over my shoulder. I turn to see Peter and I kick him once more in the groin. When I did MMA, I broke too many guy's cups that I couldn't count.

I pull Tris along, wanting to get her out of this house.

******Tris's POV******

**4 hours prior… (Haha see what we did there, Prior?)**

**A/N: JerkNone is here to write Tris' POV.**

* * *

I wake up to my idiot of a brother singing a song right beside my head. He's belting it out, quite off-key, in order to kill me from shock. Doesn't he remember the hell of a night I had?

"I came in like a WRECKING BALL!" he sings, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask him, only to look at the clock and see it's one in the afternoon.

"One o'clock. Now, I realize that some of us had more eventful nights than others, but you still need to get up. Your phone's been buzzing nonstop since about ten. You're meeting Christina for lunch in thirty minutes," he gives me smug smile.

I glare at him with the hopes of burning holes in his complacent little head. I fling myself out of bed and shove him out of my room, then hop in the shower. I miraculously am ready within twenty minutes, giving me plenty of time to meet Christina in town at some new Italian place. My stomach grumbles in protest of leaving the house without breakfast, but I tell it to shut up. Then I look around to make sure no one saw that.

I don't wear any makeup today, and my hair is hanging down on my shoulders. I wear dark skinny jeans, a silky blue top, and flip flops. I take my VW Bug, which means I'll probably be giving Christina a ride home if her parents dropped her off at the restaurant. I always end up being her ride, considering she doesn't have a car. She jokes often about wanting an Aston Martin DBS, but unless she marries a doctor that's not happening.

Once at the restaurant, I realize I'll have to endure a steady barrage of questions about Peter that I don't feel like answering. Maybe I could tell her it was a joke. But then she wouldn't know that Peter and Eric are actual threats.

I sit in the parking space for much too long and continue to fix any mistakes so that I'm lined up in it perfectly. Once I almost hit a man driving in and receive the finger, I decide I should go inside. He shoots me a look but I don't feel like apologizing. I just hope he isn't a worker here.

Inside a friendly girl dressed in the staff's black and white uniforms greets me, menu in hand. Her blond hair is so curly it sticks up straight on her head, so I have to be careful to avoid staring at the mountain for too long.

"You're the one with the friend here?" she chirps.

"Yes, thank you," I say. She leads me to the booth where Christina sits. When the lady has her back turned I smooth down my hair from the convertible, afraid I may look like her.

"I'm Maya, and your waiter will be with you shortly. Is there anything you need right now?" she asks, already beginning to leave. We shake our heads in reply.

Waiter? Oh, crap, I really hope it's not that guy I pissed off in the parking lot. I pay attention to Christina instead. She's dressed strange today, with a purple scarf, large earrings, and some band t-shirt along with it. One quick check shows she's wearing jeans and flip flops, much like myself. She notices my stare and gives me a look.

"What?" she asks innocently, as if I'm doing something wrong.

"N-nothing," I stutter out. I work up the courage to say, "You just look… different, is all. I mean, why are you wearing a winter scarf? And do you even know," I strain to see the band, "Uh, Oysterhead?"

She sighs. "Well, no, but I'm trying to impress this guy who works here. Didn't you get my text? If I recall you said, 'go for it girl! You'll be swaggg,'" she drawls out 'swag.' Damn Caleb.

"Oh, sorry, my brother high-jacked my phone."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, my phone's been screwy lately. I think I need a new one, because someone texted me last night and it wouldn't come through or show me who it was. It was at like two in morning! Who does that?"

I bite my lip and immediately stop, knowing she will recognize it as a tell. "Huh, the nerve of some people. Maybe it was this guy you like," I tease with an aim to distract her. It works.

"I doubt it! His name is Will, and he's so amazing. I met him a few days ago at a party, and ever since I've been finding out about him. I should, like, go into the FBI or something with everything I've collected," she says, leaning back and looking smug.

A young man arrives at our table causing me to realize I haven't even looked at the menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asks, obviously fixated on the task at hand.

Christina's cheeks bloat as she sucks in a large amount of air. Her eyes bulge, and she struggles to keep herself under control. Under her dark skin her cheeks appear painted with a tinge of pink.

"I'll just have water, thanks," I tell him, flipping through the menu.

"S-same here," Christina stammers.

The boy with shaggy blonde hair and light green eyes walks away to get our order.

"Oh, isn't he just divine? And that little crease between his brow, it's so adorable!" she swoons.

I speak slowly. "Right. I'm guessing that's Will?"

She nods her head exuberantly. "Yes! I found out that he's in some alt band-" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Like, alternative rock. Anyway, he's really into music. I checked out indie bands and found this, so I made a shirt for them."

He returns, and doesn't note our sudden quietness. Perhaps he has this happen often, considering he's the youngest and most attractive man working here. He looks at Christina's shirt and smiles.

"Oysterhead, huh?" he asks, setting down our water.

She smiles back. "Yep. Oz Is Ever Floating is fantastic."

I look between the two of them as if they're speaking pig latin, and am sorely ignored and not provided an explanation.

"I don't know, Trey without Phish…" he says, shaking his head.

She nods. "Oh, I know, but it was just a side project. Came up with good songs though, didn't they?"

"Darn right," he says. "Have you decided on what you want?"

"Just the Caesar salad," Christina says.

"Uh, the cheeseburger and fries work," I say.

"I'll be back with those!" he says enthusiastically.

I scowl deeply at Christina until I feel my mouth will be permanently stuck like that and ease up. She watches a spot over my shoulder until snapping her eyes to mine.

"How'd I do?" she squeals.

"I didn't understand a word, so I guess you did okay. You do realize you'll have to learn a billion bands and songs before the next time you see him, right? And that you're not getting any Aston Martin's unless he hits it big as a musician?"

She lifts her hands and sweeps them to the left. "Please, you think I can't wing my way through this? Once I've gotten to know him it won't matter. He'll be too entranced by me!" She flutters her eyelashes.

She drones on and on about Will, what his family is like, where she plans to next meet him, how she's going to get into a band rehearsal, and how I'm going to be forced to go to his next gig.

"What?!" I snap at the last part.

She scrunches down in her seat a bit. "They're playing at a cornfield party next weekend, and he plays guitar. I thought I would need backup."

"And you expect me to know anyone there?" I ask.

She fiddles with her hair, one of her own tells like my lip biting. "You would know me! Come on, that's my problem, too. There band's actually pretty good."

I look at the ceiling in exasperation. "Don't tell Caleb about this or else he will go and flirt with any girl he finds. What's the band called, anyway?"

She purses her lips. "Uh, Archer's Arrow."

I laugh. "Oh, that'll be a sight to see!"

My laugh is cut short by the entrance of someone with silky dark hair and intense green eyes. His angelic features are set in a malicious smile. How did he find me?

Christina looks up from her salad to see what I'm staring at. No one stands out in particular to her, and she snaps her fingers in front of my face. It takes a full two snaps and Peter pointing to me while speaking to Maya before I look back at Christina.

"Chris, we gotta go."

She looks violated. "What? You're my ride home, you know, but I haven't even finished eating yet. Not all of us can wolf down food like that!"

Before I can reply, Peter has reached us. "Tris, fancy meeting you here! I was just about to text you and ask if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He flashes Christina his winning smile, and she melts.

"Tris, if you have to go, that's fine. My parents can bring me home…" she says, not tearing her gaze away from Peter until the end.

"I-" I begin.

"I can bring Tris home if you want to take her car home. I'm sure she won't mind. Oh, I'm Peter, by the way." He extends his hand to her and daintily shakes hers.

"I actually have a headache and was just talking about going home," I try.

Peter feigns worry and concern. "Oh, well then you're in no condition to drive! How about I just take you home. C'mon."

He grabs my shoulder and gently helps me up. His eyes are a warning that he will hurt Christina. I set my jaw and muster up the last of my pride as he escorts me out. I toss Christina the keys and fumble for my phone.

"Not this time," Peter snarls at me, plucking it from my grasp and shoving it in his pocket.

He hands me his helmet and shoves me on the dreaded bike behind him. Parts of me rub against him that should _not_ be. He grabs my arms and pulls me even closer than last time. My face has to rest against his back looking to the side. His hand touches my hip before he sets off. I'm not as afraid of falling this time, but I'm even more terrified of Peter than before.

We're back at the same house as before soon enough. I take off my helmet and Peter grabs me, pinning my arms to my side. I squirm in his grasp but am unable to escape. For the love of all things sane, who is this man?!

He kisses the top of my head before taking me inside. "You're mine, now, Tris."

I realize that a smell of alcohol lingers on him. He takes me down the hall and begins tying me to the bed despite my vigorous thrashing. I yell at him to get away from me, so he walks down the hall. I hear him rummage around and come back.

He holds a bottle that fills the room with a pungent odor. He takes a few swigs.

"You're drunk," I say.

He smirks. "Only just now figuring that out, love? It's nearly five now, but that means I have, what, six more hours before you're missed? I see you broke the passcode," he looks at my phone. "Should I text your friend and tell her to stop on by, too? I'm sure Eric would be ecstatic."

I want to spit on him, but he's too far away. I pull at my restraints again and only get my wrists more raw and red. Peter finishes the whole bottle before climbing on top of me. I don't expect him to get too far, but he's certainly going to harass me.

I bite his lip when he kisses me. He backs off and tentatively presses a finger on it to stop the bleeding.

He slaps me hard on the face, and I close my eyes to brace myself. Then I hear footsteps. Eric's here now, I just know it. Can this get any worse?

"You again?" Peter asks. Is he talking to me?

"Well who else would it be? The door breaking down _again_? You passing out _again_? Really it could be anything," someone retorts. It's distinctly male...

I open my eyes to see Four and can feel my entire body sag with relief. Four! He's here! Then it occurs to me that he somehow knew I was here. Do I have two stalkers? Is it considered stalking when one of them is helping you?

Peter runs at him. Four throws a good kick right where it hurts. Peter collapses to his knees and I feel myself smile. Four walks over to me, unties my bonds, and assists me up.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

I nod at him but stay fixated on a point behind him that is now getting up and gaining speed. Four turns and kicks him once more in the groin, thus ending Peter's chances of ever having children. He comes back over to me.

He pulls me along and I let him, wanting to get out of the house.

* * *

**A/N (JerkNone): OMG! Thanks, CrazyBoutAnime. I just checked out your stories, and you are starting an ATLA and Hunger Games one! I love the Avatar fics, and my friends think I'm weird for watching a "kid show." (And having every episode on DVD) Psshh, Zuko's hot! Right, here's my high-horse, and here's me getting off of it. :)**

**Thanks to ALL reviewers, followers, and those who have favorited this as well!**


	6. Chapter 6: Peter Just Can't Get Enough

**A/N: JerkZero and JerkNone here to bring you another amazing chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

I get in the passenger side of Four's Jeep, and he gets in the driver's seat. "Can't stay away from Peter can you?" Four asks chuckling.

"He-he found me," I say and check my pocket for my phone, and don't feel it. "Four that douche-canoe still has my phone!"

"Douche-canoe?" he questions the nickname my friend Julia and I came up with when we were in kindergarten. I don't talk to her anymore though.

"Ya douche-canoe, synonymous for douche-bag, but since D-bag is over used, we use D-canoe. But he still has my phone," I say.

"Be right back," Four says, "And please stay inside the Jeep. We don't know if Peter is planning to sneak up on you or anything Tris. Lock the doors when I get out. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," I say.

"Good," he replies, getting out of the car. I lock the doors.

I sit in the Jeep for a while. Where could Four be? I unlock the doors and step out of the Jeep, wanting to check on Four. I start towards the house, stepping in the mud that covers the driveway.

I feel a hand clasp around my mouth and the attacker's other arm wraps around my waist. "What do you have against Peter, Beatrice?" asks my attacker. The only one that has called me Beatrice in the last decade have been a couple teachers and Eric.

"Eric, let me go!" I say, but the words are muffled by his hand.

"Not today princess. Should have stayed in the car like little Four told you," he says, laughing maliciously.

I try to bring my leg up to kick him, but I can't. I try squirming, with no such luck of getting out of Eric's grasp.

I look to see Four coming back out of the house. He sees me and slides my phone into his pocket. He comes sprinting at me. Eric yells, "Stop or she's getting it."

I look down to see a knife at my throat. Well this escalated quickly. "Eric just stop," I say.

"Eric, put the knife DOWN," yells Four.

"Get in your little Jeep and go away cowboy, then the knife will come down, away from your cowgirl," says Eric.

"You're not going to hurt me Eric," I say confidently, "You aren't going to hurt me because Peter wants me in the per-," I am cut off by Eric touching my throat with the knife and a little dot of blood starts streaming down my neck.

"What were you saying Tris?" asks Eric and I gulp.

"911?" I ask Four.

Four shakes his head and says, "They won't come. They will think it's just kids trying to find their mates. They don't go to those calls. Trust me, Tris."

I see Peter start to walk out of the house. This couldn't get any worse. I feel Eric's attention change to Peter and I take my opportunity. I push Eric's arm away and kick him in the groin like I saw Four do. He doesn't fall and I decide I didn't kick hard enough. I kick him again and he falls to his knees and I see the anger grow on his face. I kick him again in the jaw. Once he hits the ground I keep kicking and kicking.

I hear Four yell, "Get in the Jeep. Let's go!"

I turn and run to the Jeep and get in. We pull away from the House o' Torture and Four starts heading toward my house.

"How did you find me?" I ask Four.

"I was going to teach little Peter a lesson, and you just happened to be there," he replies, "What did you think? That I was stalking you?" Four then laughs and I fake laugh along with him. I did think he might had been stalking me.

"Why did you get out of the Jeep?" asks Four, his face reads that he is serious.

"You were taking too long," I reply.

"I had to find your phone and I found your tank top, so I decided I might need to return it," replies Four.

"Oh," I say.

Four pulls my phone and tank top out of his hoodie. I look at my phone and I see multiple texts from Caleb: _Mom wants to know when you'll be home. Christina says you aren't with her. Are you okay? Do you need rescuing?_

I decide I need to reply. _Four saved me again. Talk to you when I get home._

"Who was that?" asks Four.

"My brother," I reply.

"You mean_ the best brother to walk the planet_?" asks Four.

"I guess," I say.

I look back at my phone and see the countdown app I had started. Only three weeks till the town dance. I had nearly forgotten. I'll have to remind Christina later. We need to go dress shopping!

"Watcha lookin at Tris?" asks Four.

"Instagram. Wanna take a selfie?" I ask, hoping Four doesn't realize I was lying.

"Okay, Selfie time!" he says. I pull up Instagram and change it to the front facing camera. I aim it so I get both Four and I in the shot and snap the pic. "What should the caption be?" I ask.

"Haters gonna hate," replies Four.

I type_ Haters gonna hate._

"You have an Instagram?" I ask Four.

"No, that shit's too mainsream," he says, "I try to stay under the radar."

"Well then," I say.

"We are here," says Four. I look up and we are in my driveway.

"Thanks again Four!" I say and get out of the Jeep.

I notice he got out too, "You trying to ditch your rescuer?"

"Ditch?" I ask.

"Ya, you're trying to leave. Ditch: verb, to abandon or go away from. Johnny and Sue ditched school for the day," he replies.

"I know what the words mean! But what do you mean ditching? You want to come into my house?" I question.

"Yes, but no," he says.

I twist the door knob open. "So you want to come in?" I ask.

"No, but be ready at 11, we are going to a corn field party. Okay?" He asks.

"Okay," I say.

"I'll see you at 11 then! I'm picking you up Tris! Don't be late!" He says while walking back to his Jeep and getting in.

I turn to walk into the house and run into my dad. I hit him face first. "Who was that?" he asks.

"Four," I reply.

"He looks familiar, but I can't name the face," he says, "What's his last name?"

"Ummm," I search my brain and I can't think of his last name. Probably because I never asked. "I don't remember."

"Well have fun tonight," my dad says, "Wait, how old is he?"

"Three months till 18," I say.

"You two might just end up together," my dad says while walking out the door. "I'm going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?"

"A big tub of cookie-dough ice cream?" I ask testing my luck.

"We'll see Tris," he says as he gets into his SUV. Then he rides off down the road, the same way Four was going.

I turn to walk into the house once again, but this time I run into Caleb. "So Four?" asks Caleb, "Dad want you two to get married." Then he makes kissy faces.

"Really Caleb?" I ask.

"Yes Tris. There's a corn party ton-," he says but I cut him off.

"Yes, I know. Four invited me to go. He's picking me up," I say.

"Oh," Caleb says, "Uriah is picking me up."

"That boy that gave us beers then you two ditched me?" I ask.

"Ditched?" Caleb asks and I find the perfect opportunity to use what Four said to me against Caleb.

"Yes, Ditched: verb, to abandon or go away from. Johnny and Sue ditched school for the day," I retort.

"I know what it is!" Caleb says.

I reply by sticking my tongue out at him.

"There's this band called Archer's Arrow playing," Caleb says.

Christina wanted me to go with her! Despite her "FBI skills," she doesn't even know the date of the party. I should probably text her that I'm going with Four, even though she'll kill me. Maybe I could convince him to pick her up.

Christina, being a psychic friend, decides to text me. Before reading it I look to Caleb.

"I've got to get inside; Christina just texted me," I say, walking in the door. I turn on my heel. "Oh, and you can expect mayonnaise in your shampoo bottle tomorrow for texting her."

I run upstairs and throw myself on my bed. Luckily there's not another passcode on my phone this time, or else I'd be screwed and would have to call her on the landline.

_Hey! The party's tonight. Pick me up around 10 so we look like groupies arriving early? :)_

I sigh. How do I put this gently? Maybe she'll be happy I have a date…

_Four already said he'd take me. Sry. Can u get a ride?_

It only takes a minute for her to reply, but I still bite on my lip in anticipation.

_OMG! Four? I can get a ride from my parents, I guess, but u have to introduce me to him!_

I breathe out a sigh of relief. She's not pissed, and that's good, because when she is no one ever has a good time. I lock my phone and push myself up. The clock says it's seven, and I feel another shower is needed to scrub the Peter germs off of me. My neck is no longer bleeding, and upon inspection in the bathroom mirror I conclude that there's barely even a scratch.

I take a shower, grab a towel, and practically hop into my room with excitement. I was kind of dreading this party at first, thinking I would only know Christina, but with Four there… Butterflies tickle my stomach while I try to find something decent to wear. I suddenly feel like my closet has absolutely nothing worthy of Four in it.

After a few trials I find some skinny jeans, black boots, and an Abercrombie long sleeve gray shirt that I have to throw a tank on underneath. It's supposed to get cooler tonight, the summer air practically frosting over as night falls. I grab a Hollister hoodie, apply some makeup, and scurry downstairs. Caleb sits on the couch watching TV in simple jeans and a t-shirt. Even in something like that, I can tell he's going to be a few girls objectives tonight.

He doesn't even glance up at me when I come down. Working on a farm, we barely have any time to watch our TV, and savor every minute we get. Well, my brother does, anyway. I don't care for it that much; I prefer reading.

My mom is in the kitchen making herself a snack of apple slices. She smiles at me when I take a seat at the counter.

"Hungry, sweety?" she asks, holding out a slice for me.

"Not really, I had a late lunch," I reply. When I think about it, I had lunch with Christina before Peter kidnapped me, again.

Her face turns maternal. "Are you going somewhere? Caleb mentioned a cornfield party…"

I smile despite myself. "Yeah, Christina's crush is in the band that's playing there."

"And Tris is going with her new boyfriend, Four!" Caleb calls out. I glare at the back of his head.

"Oh, Tris, that's lovely-" my mom begins to say, but I cut her off.

"He's not my boyfriend, mom. We've just randomly met a few times."

She frowns. "Oh, does he have a girlfriend already? Well, maybe he has some friends that you'll be interested in."

I let her think he has a girlfriend for my own sake. "Maybe…"

* * *

The doorbell rings, _finally_. I run down the steps in an attempt to intercept my mother's plan of interrogating Four. Alas, I am beaten by her.

"Hello," she says enthusiastically. "You must be Four. Come in."

He stays rooted to the patio. "No, thank you, I'm just here to pick up Tris."

I scoot in front of my mother to get out the door. "See ya, mom! I'll be home around one or so!"

I grab Four's hand and lead him to the Jeep in a hurry, and can hear the front door closing. I let go of his hand once I reach the passenger side.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit, overzealoused when it comes to boys," I tell him.

He laughs. "That's fine! I know how it is; my parents are always after me about finding a mate."

Inside the dark car, it still smells like cake and leather. I look in front of us in my driveway and notice my Bug isn't there. Where did it… Oh, right. Peter gave it to Christina. Hopefully she'll get it back to me soon, because if it's even scratched, my parents will be mad.

"You okay?" Four asks, putting the car in reverse and leaving my house.

I nod a bit too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just sorta got lost in thought there."

I steal a glance over at him, and blush when my gaze falls directly in his lap. I look away, but remember he wears dark jeans, dark sneakers, and a black t-shirt and sweatshirt. The entire ensemble makes him look a bit intimidating.

"So, you know anybody in the band?" I ask him, still looking out the window.

He nods his head. "Yeah, I know the drummer, Edward. You?"

"Christina and I were talking to Will at the restaurant earlier before Peter showed up, and kidnapped me," I reply.

"Haha, When I was hanging out with Edward the other day, Will was there and talking about some chick with black hair! Does Christina have black hair?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, "Does Will like Christina?"

"Apparently!" Four says.

"Christina with the ditto!" I exclaim.

He gives me a devious smile. "Think we should try to set them up?"

I laugh. "I don't think much encouragement is really needed for those two."

We sit in an awkward silence for a minute before Four says, "What is your goal after you get married?"

I think about the question, "I've never actually thought about it. The government will pair us with jobs, so it never has crossed my mind. What about you?"

He scratches his head. "Uh, not much. I've always like fighting, like martial arts, so I wanted to go into that field. It won't happen, though…"

"Martial arts, huh?" I ask. "No wonder you beat up Peter so well."

He chuckles. Suddenly he asks, "If you could have any superpower, what would it be?"

I smile while I contemplate this. "To keep Peter and Eric away!"

"I can see why you'd want that," he says. "So, you grew up on a farm with your brother. How'd that go?"

"Uh, well, we almost killed each other a few times, but after school was done we were able to work together better. He's annoying, but I love him. What about you?"

He tenses ever so slightly. "My dad's a politician, and him and my mom don't really get along. He's not exactly a nice person, which is why I took up fighting; to protect myself."

I stay quiet. His father would hurt his family? I can't imagine my father ever doing that. My mother and him were lucky enough to both be chosen as farmers after their tests. The Aptitude Test tells you what job you'll take based on your strengths and weaknesses. My parents get along alright, and at least never hurt each other.

I try to make the topic less heavy. "What about your mom? What's she do?"

He sighs. "Not much. She retired early, but she was a nurse at a hospital."

"What school did you go to when you were younger?" I ask, curious to know if we attended the same one. In our city, there's only about three schools.

"Prepchester Academy. I remember seeing you in the halls sometimes."

I blush. I don't remember him. How could I not? Wasn't he always this… stunning?

Then it hits me, "Tobias?" I ask

His cerulean eyes meet mine. In the darkness they remind me of inkwells instead of water. He doesn't smile, and I don't either, but the recognition is there. He doesn't have to answer, we just sit in silence.

Is that why our parents separated us? Did they know of his abusive father and fear I would be exposed to that, or worse, that Tobias would end up being like that? I don't know, and I'm not sure Four does either.

"I didn't remember till now! I've missed you since forever!" I say.

The car stops beside the corn field. He looks at me with those deep blue eyes. I can see myself in them. Next thing I know Four- or well Tobias's lips are on mine. My stomach churns with a strange feeling, and I kiss him back. I scoot closer, but suddenly he draws back. We both breathe heavily.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be," I say, gazing into his blue orbs.

He pulls back and opens his door, leaving me feeling dumbfounded. I just kissed him! How stupid am I? Didn't he just say the other day he's not looking for a wife? Then I remember that _he_ kissed _me_, and I take a steadying breath.

The door beside me swings open to reveal Tobias waiting for me. I get out and he immediately reaches for my hand, causing my heart to jump. Every little touch sends me shivering from a jolt of electricity. I wonder if he feels the same way.

I can see my Bug parked on the side of the street and realize Christina must have taken it here for me. I frown at the prospect of having to drive myself home.

The band hasn't started playing yet, but they're warming up. I feel Tobias's warm palm pressed into mine. Will can be spotted holding an electric guitar, and I have to wonder how many extension cords it took to get the amps out here. No one looks familiar to me yet.

Tobias leads us to where Edward is at the drums. On the way I bump someone's shoulder on accident and mutter an apology. The voice that responds sounds eerily familiar.

"Four!" Edward says.

"Hey, Ed. You guys about ready to start?" Tobias asks.

Edward wears all black, like the other band members. "Just about. We've got a few songs on the setlist tonight that I think you'll like."

"I hope so."

Edward looks at me as if just now noticing my presence. "Who's she?"

Before Tobias can introduce us, I stick out my other hand. "I'm Tris. Nice to meet you Edward."

He appraises me for a moment and then winks at Tobias, who spins on his heel and leaves. "Every time," he mutters, causing me to laugh.

I see Will and Christina talking, and she gives me a wave and huge smile, but continues her conversation. This time she's wearing an Archer's Arrow shirt. Where did she get that? Another face stands out as familiar; my brother talking to some girl. Tobias looks at what I'm staring at.

"Her name's Susan. It looks like they like each other," he nudges me with his elbow.

I'm about to respond, when someone runs into my shoulder again. I open my mouth to tell them off, knowing it was on purpose, when a white smile and shiny black hair greet me. His dark green eyes are sparkling with iniquity.

"Peter," I say through gritted teeth. Tobias's grip on my hand tightens considerably as he steps in front of me. I hear footsteps behind me. Eric.

"Hey, babe," Peter says. "You ran away pretty fast last time, huh? And here I thought we were bonding."

Eric steps closer behind me and his hands hits my butt. Oh, that does it, I'm going to kill that son of a-

"Get. The _hell_. Away from her," Tobias snarls. Eric comes up even closer behind me, his body pressing into mine. I scoot closer to Tobias, and feel his back is clenched tight.

"You know, Four, I've always really hated you," Eric slurs. He's been drinking. Fan-flipping-tabulous.

"The feeling is mutual, Eric."

Peter laughs. "Hey, Eric, why don't you go look at Four's Jeep? It's pretty slick."

"Tris?" someone asks. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Caleb.

"Who are you? Another guy trying to steal my Tris?" Peter asks.

"I'm her brother, dipwad," Caleb tells him. Then, he dumps the contents of his can on Peter's head, effectively soaking him in beer. Tobias and I laugh as Peter struggles to clean himself. Eric comes back before making it to the Jeep.

"Hey!" he yells, just as a guitar starts blasting.

"We are Archer's Arrow, and thank you everyone for coming out!" Will is saying. He points a finger over in our direction. "You guys, stop fighting!"

Everyone looks back at us, causing Peter to grumble something about shitty music and Eric to agree with him. They leave. I smile up at Tobias, who's grinning at my brother.

"Nice one! You're Caleb, right?" Tobias praises.

"Yeah. You're Four, Tris's future husband. According to our parents, that is."

I blush. How can Caleb go from being so fantastic one minute and so stupid the next? I think he's bipolar. Yes, that must be it. Tobias glances down at me, his dark lashes covering the top half of his eyes.

He clears his throat. "I'm Four, yes. I saw you talking to Susan…"

Caleb takes a few moments to recover. "Uh, yeah, she's nice."

I look up at Tobias then back to Caleb in time to see Peter behind him dumping a bottle of beer over him. Caleb turns and kicks Peter in the groin and he falls down on his knees, probably still hurting from when Tobias did it.

I look up at Tobias, who is still looking at Caleb. I look back to Caleb and see Eric behind him. Eric wraps one hand around his waist and one with a knife, near his throat. "Give us Tris and poor little Caleb here won't get hurt, or die."

"You lot! Stop fighting now, or else we're kicking you out!" Will says after the song ends.

Tobias yells, "Peter and Eric keep attacking us! He has Caleb at knife point. Kick them out!"

Will sets down his guitar and walks over, attracting the attention of everyone. He shoves Eric off of Caleb and onto the ground, Peter in tow.

"I said, no more fighting. Now listen, Four and Tris were invited here, and last time I checked, you two idiots weren't. Get out!"

Christina is watching me carefully, and I know I'm going to have to explain everything to her later. Sure enough, I get a text on my phone. _Sleepover at your house? I'll bring the Bug._ I simply look up at her and nod in agreement.

Peter and Eric stumble out while being pushed by Will, who's personally escorting them to their bikes. When Will comes back he smiles at Tobias, Caleb and me, and then shoots Christina a wink, before picking up his guitar and shredding it for the next song.

The music isn't exactly bad, it's just loud. There's already a group of headbangers up near the front dancing it up. Four is standing closer to me than before, and Caleb has gone back over to Susan. They really do look like they like each other…

"How do they keep finding me?" I ask Tobias.

He looks at me then says "I have no clue at all."

Tobias grabs my other hand and brings me closer to him. "I will never let them hurt you, ever."

"They keep finding me though. They found me at the restaurant and then here," I say, feeling defeated.

"They will not lay another finger on you," he says through clenched teeth.

Christina walks over to us. "What in the hell was that all about? Are you guys okay? Is Caleb okay?"

"Peter wants to be Tris's mate, we are okay, and I think Caleb is fine except for a little fright and a beer poured over his head," Tobias says, answering Christina's questions.

"Well then," Christina says, "I'll leave you two so you can kiss," she says, then winks at me and walks away.

I look up at Tobias, and find my hand brushing his jaw. He flinches, almost imperceptibly so. I run my hand through his hair. He stays still while I do this, but once I move to put my hand back to my side, he grabs it.

He gives me a soft smile as he presses my palm to his face. The wind is picking up, and the song is coming to a close. I try my best not to shiver, but he notices.

"Let's take you back home," he says. "You've had enough for tonight."

I nod my head, agreeing, and he picks me up in his arms, holding me bridal style, much unlike how Eric had carried me away from the last party. He carries me all the way back to the Jeep and he sets me down on the passenger side. The wind blows and I shiver again.

Tobias notices and starts pulling off his sweatshirt, "You're cold Tris, here wear my hoodie," he says. He pulls it over my head, and I stick my arms through the sleeves. "There you go, princess."

I feel the warmth of the sweatshirt, smell the scent of Tobias throughout the hoodie, and see that it is a bit over sized on me, since I am shorter than him. "Thanks," I say and smile a big grin.

Tobias opens up the passenger door and says, "Your ride awaits."

I get in and Tobias shuts the door after me. He climbs in the driver seat and looks at me. "Warmer in my hoodie?" he asks.

"Sure am," I say smiling like a big dork.

He leans in closer to me and pulls the strings of the sweatshirt so that one: They are uneven, and two: the hood is now tight around my head, covering my forehead and part of my chin. "Now you're even warmer," he says.

"True," I say.

Tobias leans in closer to me so our heads are inches apart. I close the distance so our foreheads are touching- or at least his forehead to the hood. I tilt my head 90 degrees and his lips hit mine. He moves his body closer to mine and I wrap my hands around his back, while he places his on the back of my head, pulling me closer.

We are kissing more passionately now and my hands slide up his shirt. Tobias moves his hands and slides them under all my layers.

As our kissing gets hotter I don't even notice the tapping on the driver side's window, until Tobias breaks away and looks out it. The figure outside is Peter, with Eric in tow. Tobias cracks the window and hollers "Ya?"

Peter answers by holding up a gun to the window. "What are you doing with _my Tris_?" he asks.

"What are you doing with _a gun_?" asks Tobias. He then lowers his voice to a whisper, "Don't worry, the rubber on the tires are indestructible, the windows are bulletproof, and the paint on the side, is unscratchable."

"Just let Tris out of the Jeep, and let her come with me," Peter insists.

"No," Tobias says putting the car in drive and putting the pedal on the metal, pulling away from the corn fields. Peter and Eric jump away from the side of the car, frightened, while flipping us off.

Tobias keeps his foot on the gas, accelerating the car, faster than the obvious speed limit. After about three minutes, he slows down when he gets on the highway. He had to be going at least 90 mph, if not faster.

"I'm sorry, Tris," Tobias says.

"Don't be," I say, looking at his deep blue eyes.

"No really," he says.

"Tobias, don't be," I reassure him.

We ride the rest of the Jeep ride in silence, shocked from our kiss, plus Peter and Eric armed with a gun.

We pull up outside my house, and I don't see the Bug, meaning Christina isn't here yet. Tobias walks over to my side of the car, opens the door and shuts it once I get out. He walks me up to the door and says, "Sweet dreams," then walks back towards the Jeep.

I holler, "Your sweatshirt?"

"Keep it for now!" he hollers back.

I wave then walk inside. Planning to wear it all night, smelling the scent of Tobias.

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

I wait till Tris enters the house, and give her some time for her to go to her room before I decide to go knock on the door, hoping Tris doesn't answer.

Her dad, Andrew, opens the door. "Good Evening Mr. Prior, I wanted to ask you something," I say.

"Okay, go for it," he says.

"Well the town dance is coming up and I was wondering if you minded if I took Tris," I say hoping he'd say yes.

"So Four... how are you going to ask her?" Andrew asks.

"I was actually hoping you had a good idea," I say.

"I do, but you'll owe me," he says.

"Owe you?" I ask.

"You have to answer one question for me," he says.

"Okay, hit me with it," I say.

"What's your last name?" He asks.

"Eaton," I say, knowing I may have just ruined all this for myself.

"Tobias?" he asks.

"Yes my name is Tobias Eaton," I say.

"Long time no see," he says, frightening me, "Come in."

* * *

**A/N: What's the worst thing you've done to somebody bothering you, like when Caleb doused Peter in beer? Tell us in a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping!

**A/N: JerkZero and JerkNone both here to update! R&R! Thanks to Fantastical Fandoms for answering our question! I'm sorry you were pushed to saying that. :( It sucks when teachers don't do anything and you have to take things into your own hands.**

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

I walk to my room and close the door. Where could Christina be? I pull out my phone and send her three question marks.

She sends back _Change of plans, I'm going on a date with Will! We should go shopping tomorrow!_

I reply _kk_ and slide my phone back into my pocket. I look in my mirror, I see the hood still around my face. I loosen the string, making it even and pull the hood off. I go to the bathroom, wash my face, brush my teeth, and then slide into my bed, still wearing Tobias's hoodie.

The days events rush through my mind, spinning fast enough to give me whiplash. Colors like ocean blue, dark hunter's green, and a light mint green rush around my brain. I remember Tobias and I kissing, and how nervous and yet excited I felt. I remember the gun…

_I stand on a beach, the white sand loose and pristine. The ocean beside me smells like salt and a fine mist sprays my face. I rush to get away from the water, suddenly realizing I'm wearing an expensive dress. It's about the color of the sand and flows past my feet, which are bare of shoes. I look around to get a grasp of where I'm at._

_I've never been to a beach before, but everything is in such detail. The way the green shrubbery starts and then grows thicker as it gets further from the water. The way the setting sun sends brilliant streaks of purples and oranges and pinks across the sky and water. It's almost as if it's on fire. The last thing I notice is the arch of flowers._

_The arch itself is made of wicker and is white, and the flowers range from cream to deep blue. When I turn back around, the once empty beach is filled with people like my parents, brother, Christina, and Will. One more look at the arch and there is a priest and Tobias. He wears a black suit. Is this a wedding?_

_"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered in this beautiful sight today, to bear witness to the union in holy matrimony of Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior," the priest says in a low and dull tone._

_This isn't just a wedding, this is my wedding. The ceremony moves rapidly, and I'm holding Tobias's hands in my own, facing him with our eyes locked, and leaning closer by the second. My mouth doesn't move but my voice can be heard._

_"I do."_

_Tobias smiles at me in a way I've never seen. It isn't a smirk, it isn't happiness. It's something deeper. It grows when he says, "I do."_

_Our faces inch closer and closer, about to seal our relationship with our lips, when Tobias has collapsed. I didn't hear the gunshot, I didn't see a gun, and yet I know he's been shot by Peter. I look up into the crowd, which is now empty._

_Tobias bleeds out, already dead. Peter steps closer, wearing a suit similar to Tobias's, and says, "I do."_

I wake with a start, gasping and clutching desperately at my chest for air. Gulps of it are forced in my mouth while I calm myself. What just happened? That wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. I didn't marry Tobias. He couldn't save me in time.

I don't realize I'm crying until a salty tear drips onto my hand. It reminds me of the ocean, causing me to cry harder. I look at the clock and see it's almost five and time for me to start getting ready. I get out of my fetal position and dress. My tears eventually subside and I mentally scold myself for acting so ridiculous. I'm tired beyond belief, and I simply worked myself up into a frenzy over a stupid dream.

_Nightmare_, I correct myself while pulling on a pair of old jeans that are a bit too tight on me now. I adorn a plaid button-up shirt, boots and Tobias's hoodie to finish it off. I really want to have my mom braid my hair today, but know she's too busy, so I just pull it back into a bun.

I head down the stairs and skip the kitchen, knowing I can eat once my jobs are finished. Usually in the mornings my mom makes a big breakfast by seven when we come in from our chores.

On the way out the back door I bump into Caleb.

"Tris, dad wants you to feed the chickens first thing this morning. I've got cleaning duty and you've got to feed and milk the cows."

That was strange, as my father usually has me milk the cows first. He claims it helps the milk taste better if you get it earlier, but I don't really believe him. Nonetheless, I nod to Caleb and head out to the chicken coop. I can still smell Tobias's scent on me from wearing his hoodie all night. His cologne is nice and not overpowering, and like his car he has a faint trace of chocolate cake smell to him.

When he carried me back to the car last night, I realized just how much taller and wider he is than me. With someone like Peter or Eric, that intimidates me, but with Tobias it makes my heart flutter a little more.

I sigh as I wrench open the door to the barn and make my way over to the coops. My dad's hand built wooden shelf holds all of the chicken feed and other animals food. In the dim morning light, I can swear I see a shadow behind the shelf, but decide I'm just being paranoid after my dream.

I grab the feed and start flinging it at the chickens, laughing as they fight with each other to get it.

"Don't poke each other's eyes out, there's more!" I call out to them.

I watch them eat while I put away the feed, but notice a distinct sound other than their pecking and occasional clucks of enjoyment. It sounds steady and even. It sounds like breathing. It matches my own so well at first I think that maybe I dreamed it. But, no, it's different, deeper and less loud. I hold my breath, and a fraction of a second later the other breathing stops. It echoes when I release the air.

I try not to panic, or let the person or animal know I'm onto them. I pray it's just Caleb messing with me, and that Peter didn't somehow find me again. I make an effort to look at the shadowy form again without being detected, only to register that it's moved. Where did it go?

A container of feed has been opened. The lid is ajar and a small note sticks out of it. Cautiously as I can, I snatch the paper and read the neat script.

_Town Dance?_

Is this some kind of joke? Surely Caleb is behind this. I mean, who would ask me out besides Peter? And if it is Peter, I'm screwed.

A hand snakes its way around my waist, causing me to scream and jump back into the hard chest of my captor. He grunts a little from my head whacking his chest, and a 'thump' can be heard from it. I can feel a warm breath on my right ear as he speaks.

"Jeez, Tris, calm down. It's just me." Tobias.

I turn around, his arm still wrapped around me, and give him a mock glare. I can't help but notice that when he pouts his already full bottom lip looks both enchanting and engaging. His eyes are more like a raging ocean than ever before.

"You scared the heck out of me, Tobias!" I scold.

He smiles an easy smile, and I'm reminded of the look on his face in my dream last night. He notices the difference in expression on my face but lets it go. "Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you that bad." A pause. "What do you say?"

My eyebrows draw together in confusion before I realize what he's talking about.

"Oh, yes! Of course I'll go to the dance with you. Next time, though, you can just ask me in person. I think one mini-heart-attack is enough for me."

His arms wrap tighter around me and I return the hug, my head hitting his chest. We stay like that for longer than I can say before I remember the task at hand. He watches as I finish my chores, and a few times he asks me about what I'm doing. I teach him how to milk the cows and little things like that.

I wipe my hands off on my jeans after I'm done. "Are you hungry?" I ask. "My mom's making breakfast."

He seems uneasy at this. "Uh, yeah, I guess if it's alright with your parents…"

I grab his hand and drag him to the house, startling him. Inside I head upstairs and announce I'm going to get into something more presentable.

"You look fine just like that," Tobias tells me. A blush forms on my cheeks.

He waits outside my room while I shower, dry my hair, and pull on jeans and his sweatshirt. It still smells amazing, and I leave my hair up so that I can smell it better. When I come back out I find him talking to Caleb, and my good mood plummets.

To my surprise, they're both laughing and Tobias doesn't look the least bit embarrassed.

"There she is!" Caleb calls out.

We head downstairs and sit at the counter eating our eggs, bacon, toast with homemade strawberry jelly, and fresh milk. My parents don't talk to Tobias much, at least not in ways involving myself. When everyone is nearly finished, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

_Wanna go shopping soon? I can pick you up in the Bug? Will is coming too._ Christina's text reads.

I look to Tobias, who must have brought his Jeep here. "Do you want to go shopping with Christina and Will today? We could find outfits for the dance?" I notice my mother smile.

He nods his head. "Sure. Tell them to meet up here and I can take us all."

_Tobias is here. Just drop the Bug off and then he can take us. The Bug's tank better have the same amount of gas I left in it, still in it!_

* * *

"What do you mean, you think I look like a marshmallow?" I ask. We've been shopping for dresses for the past two hours at the mall, and so far neither Christina or I have made much progress. Will is currently determined to make me feel as though every dress I put on is a food.

The purple one was a grape, the orange one was, well an orange, and now the white one is a marshmallow. I will admit it sticks out at the bottom, but it's the best one I've seen all day.

"Actually, Tris, I have to sort of agree with Will. It looks like a wedding dress," Chris says.

I'm reminded of my dream yet again, but brush it aside. "What do you think, Tobias?"

He looks up from his thumbs, which he was just literally twiddling. For the fiftieth time today, he says, "It's fine."

I sit down in one of the chairs provided for us at the store, hoping the workers won't come over again and try to help us. As soon as I sit down my dress can literally poof up to my chest. Maybe it _is_ too large.

"You're not into shopping, are you, Tobias?" I ask him. He shakes his head meekly as if being caught. Will throws up his hands.

"Listen, all we," he gestures to himself and Tobias, "have to do is rent out a tux and then call it a day. Maybe get some shoes and a tie, and we're done. You two, on the other hand, have to find a dress, accessories, shoes, and who knows what else. Why don't Tobias and I just go and get our clothes and when we get back you show us the dresses you like."

Chris huffs at him. "Will, we still have to match our dresses to your ties!"

He rolls his eyes. "Alright, go get that lady over there and try on three more dresses each. After that, I'm blowing this popsicle stand."

He nudges Tobias for agreement and gets none. The worker, upon hearing our conversation, rushes over to help us. She looks between the couples and smiles knowingly.

"Girls, I think I have the perfect dresses for you!" she says happily. I can't help but think it's because she's going to get us out of here soon.

She runs, literally runs, to the backroom of the store and comes back with a yellow dress and a blue one. She hands me the blue one and pushes me into one of the changing rooms, doing the same to Christina.

I fumble to get off the white one and then throw on the blue one. I tell myself that as long as it fits, I'm buying it. I'm just as done with shopping as Tobias is at this point.

When I look in the mirror, I can't help but gasp. The blue satin is exactly the same color as Tobias's eyes. It's strapless and a decent length, and has accents of black in it. It fits perfect, and the cut helps make me look more filled out. It's perfect.

I hear Will "oohing" and suspect Chris has already come out of the dressing room. I fling open the door to find her in the yellow one, looking gorgeous. It works great with her skin tone and isn't too stand-outish. She beams in it.

"That's the one, Chris! And I'm not just saying that because I feel uncomfortable in this store," Will says.

She looks at me and gasps just like I did. "Oh my gosh! Tris, you look amazing!"

"So do you!" I praise.

She shakes her head. "No, I mean, like you look _amazing_. That dress matches Four's eyes!"

This draws attention to Tobias, whose grin is from ear to ear. He stands and puts his hands on my waist, slowly rocking me back and forth as if we're dancing. He bends and whispers into my ear.

"That's the one I like."

The lady comes over to help us put away our mountains of dresses and bag the ones we are going to buy. She wishes us well as we leave, and Tobias's hand finds mine.

Will leads us, in quite a rush to evacuate the store, to the men's suit place. Without much to-do, they pick out their tuxes, find matching ties, and grab the first pair of shoes in their size. Christina and I look at each other with wide eyes.

"You guys didn't even try them on!" we say in unison.

They shrug. "So, we know the measurements are right? Now, why don't you two go to the foodcourt and grab something to eat. We'll be there in a minute," Will commands.

Chris starts to protest. "But-"

"It'll be fine," Tobias says, making me feel better about leaving.

On the way to the sub shop, Christina rants at me. "I can't believe it! They just shooed us away like that! And how did they pick out shoes that fast? I mean, we're going to have to make a whole other trip just to find our shoes and accessories!"

I gently say, "Actually, I have a black pair of heels at home that go with my dress, and I'm pretty sure one of my mom's necklaces will work with it."

We hit the sub shop and I order my usual, as does Christina.

We eat our entire sandwiches and the boys are still not back. I excuse myself to the lady's room and Christina insists that she needs to stay in case the boys come back. I leave my dress with her.

On my way to the lady's room someone snatches me from behind, clamping their hand around my mouth. "You shopping for a dress to go to the dance with me?" he asks. Peter.

I purposely make my response so mumbled he can't understand me, forcing him to unclench his hand from my mouth. He tightens the grip around my stomach, pressing my back close against his front. I note that he is slightly shorter than Tobias.

"What was that?" he asks with a smirk I can hear.

"I said, I was looking for a dress for you. I found a green one that would be lovely with your eyes…" I joke, hoping he'll either get pissed or laugh.

He goes for the former. "Shut up. You're coming with me. Eric's on his bike outside waiting, and he doesn't want me late. He may have to come in for backup."

I try to elbow him, but am unable to. "Remember the last time you tried this in a public place? You got kicked out. Will and Four are coming back soon, and Christina is right out there."

His grip loosens and he leans, pressing his mouth against my ear. He kisses it before speaking in a quiet, seductive voice.

"Tris, please. I just want to be with you. You know that, right? If it weren't for your boyfriend, you would like me. Please," his voice breaks off on the last please, and his arms move to rub my own.

Despite my disgust, I force myself to shiver. "Peter…"

He grabs my hands from behind and crosses them around my middle. He's being very gentle for now, but I know the minute he get's me away from Tobias he won't be as pleasant.

"Please," he murmurs, lining the back of my head with kisses. I don't cringe at his touch, but know I can't keep this up for much longer. I have to get his guard completely down.

After a few seconds, it's there; a break. He releases my hands, and I lean into him to encourage him to fully release me. In the moment he moves to turn me around, I've bolted. I dodge through the people who give me dirty looks, Peter following close behind. I call out to Christina, who looks up just as I trip. Peter looms over me as I scoot away in vain.

Someone lifts me up from behind by placing their arms under my own. I hiss, thinking it's Eric, and shake them off of myself. When they let me, I realize it's not Eric. Thank goodness.

Peter looks as though he's been slapped in the face, but I don't feel guilt. I tricked him, yes, but he was trying to seduce me for crying out loud! I set my jaw in determination and glare back at him. Tobias grabs my hand and moves in front of me.

"What part of get away from her don't you understand?" he asks, almost exasperatedly so.

"Aren't you that same guy who was at the party last night?" Will asks.

Peter points to me, giving up this round. "You watch yourself, Tris. You're going to regret refusing me. You would have been better off without Four." He spits Four's name.

He leaves in a haste, and I notice his cell phone light up in his pocket. My own phone buzzes at the same time. A text from Caleb asking when I'll be home. I squint at Peter, wondering just what his motives are and what he plans to do now. For some reason, I feel like I should lie to Caleb.

_I'm spending the night at Christina's; won't be home until tomorrow._

Tobias helps me sit down at the table with my food and pulls up a chair beside me. He places a hand under my chin and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you okay? What did he do to to?" he asks.

I pull away from him. "Nothing, he just threatened me to try and go with him."

"Are you okay, though?" Will asks me.

I shake my head, causing Tobias to panic. "I still really have to go pee."

* * *

**A/N: Have you ever gone dress shopping with a guy? Or are you a guy that's gone dress shopping? We'd love to hear any experiences you may have had!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tobias's Parents

**A/N: We're both back for another chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

******Tobias's POV******

I suppose I should have seen this coming, but I avoided it the best I could. Telling Tris about my parents wasn't really hard for me, and I was assured once she didn't give me pity or apologies or something else stupid like that. Now though, she was pushing her luck.

I love her, and I admit it to myself. I've loved her since I gave her her nickname so many years back, but I don't think she wants to hear that yet. Besides, as much as I love her, as much as I know she's the one, I'm afraid to marry her. What if ends up unhappy? What if I can't provide for her and our children? What if?

"Tris, you know I would do anything for you, but this?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks, genuinely hurt. I feel a pain in my chest. "You mean I can't come over and meet you parents?"

I sigh. She just doesn't understand. "I want you to be safe, and I don't think you would be there. My father… well, I told you about him. My mother is just a living shell of a person. They're not people you want to meet."

She crosses her arms and bites her lip. "Are you just ashamed of me?"

I gape at her. "What? Ashamed of you? No! I am ashamed of my parents!"

She flinches and I realize I just yelled at her. I pinch the bridge of my nose and mutter an apology under my breath. Why can't she just understand?

We sit in my Jeep, the sky still light for evening time, in her driveway. I was planning on dropping her off from our shopping excursion and leaving, but now she wants to meet my parents. I shouldn't have even brought up breakfast this morning; it only fueled her fire.

"Tris," I beg. "Please. If anything happened to you while you were there, I couldn't live with myself. And I don't want you seeing where I come from. You're better than that."

She shakes her head. "No, you don't understand. I lo- I like you Tobias. A lot. Anything connected to you, good or bad, I want to see. It doesn't matter if your parents aren't great; what matter is that they're your parents."

I sigh again. I know what I have to do to convince her. I get out, open her door, and walk up to ring her doorbell. Her mother answers the door, thankfully, instead of her brother.

"Hello, Mrs. Prior. Tris and I were just talking on our way home, and were wondering if she could come over to my place for supper?" I ask.

Her reaction is just what I had hoped. She gives a tight smile that doesn't reach her eyes throws Tris a look. "Oh, well, Tris honey, I was planning on making your favorite tonight! Hamburgers and french fries! For dessert I was thinking of making some cake, too."

She crosses her arms. "Thanks, mom, but I'd rather go to Tobias's."

Her mother now shoots me a look. We're both powerless against a determined Tris.

"But, sweetheart, it would be rude to just barge in on them. At least give them some warning…"

Tris shakes her head. Her mother, a bit maddened, nods her head. "Fine, go. But be home by eleven, and I mean it young lady."

I put my hand on the small of Tris's back and open my Jeep door for her. Before setting off, I text my parents to let them know we'll have guest. My father's reply isn't as full of explicatives as usual, so he must not have been drinking yet. My mom doesn't respond.

I stay silent on the ride there, fixed on staring at the road with my jaw clenched tight and my hands wrapped around the wheel so that my knuckles are white. Tris looks out the window to avoid me, but eventually turns to me. I ignore her.

"Tobias," she says softly. "I'm sorry I upset you. This just means a lot to me."

I don't respond yet.

After a few more minutes we are almost there. And after those few minutes pass in silent, we have arrived. My house looks average enough in the suburban area, but I know the skeletons hidden in its closets.

I move to get out, roughly putting the gear in park, when her hand rests on my bicep. I finally look over at her.

"We'll be fine," she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I pat her hair down.

"I know."

Inside, my father sits in his chair watching TV, and my mother is in the kitchen cooking. I can't believe it, she's actually cooking! She hasn't come downstairs except to get groceries for at least a month. I look to Tris, who is examining every detail of the front foyer and hall.

In the living room, I look to my dad, who has his usual pack of beer sitting by his chair, for him to drink as he pleases. He doesn't notice we've come in until I clear my throat.

"Tobias," he acknowledges, not looking at me.

I scowl at him. "This is Tris. Tris, this is my father, Marcus."

She smiles at him and shakes his hand. He glances her up and down before looking back at the TV. As if realizing she wasn't usually here, he looks back over with a start.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you, Trip," he says.

For being a politician, he has little to no tact, even less so in his public relations.

"Tris," I correct him, which results in him waving me off. I take her hand again while we enter the kitchen, where my dark haired mother is putting a lasagna in the oven. She smiles at us and waves with her oven-mitt.

"Hello, you must be Tris. I'm Evelyn," she says politely.

Tris shakes her hand as well, and I realize that her handshakes have been awkward with both of my parents, just like mine are.

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn. The lasagna smells amazing!" she gushes.

My mother's dark eyes brighten. "Thank you! I found an old recipe book of my grandmother and decided to put it to good use! We don't get company too often."

"How long until it's done?" I ask her.

"About thirty minutes. You two could watch TV with your father," she sees my reaction and hastens to correct herself. "Or you could give her a tour of the house. Or even show her your room."

Tris straightens a bit, but goes unnoticed by my mom. We walk up the stairs and I show her the different rooms, including my dad's office. She seems interested in his line of work and we linger for longer in that room.

Finally we make it to my room. The wall is lined with some of my medals from various taekwondo tournaments, wrestling competitions and boxing matches. My car calendar, on the present month, some old Men's Muscle & Fitness magazines lie abandoned on the floor, and some shirts thrown on the floor are scattered throughout my room. My bed is unmade, and my dark comforter is strewn across the floor, which is hardwood. An old computer sits on my desk, along with a stereo. My alarm clock sits on the nightstand.

I can see Tris out of the corner of my eye engrossed with looking at everything, like she did in the front foyer. She's staring at the wall across from my bed, adjacent to my window. There's a large poster with the words "Fear God Alone" on it.

"Uh, you can just… take a seat somewhere…" I say awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head. I suddenly wish we were back in the office to save me from this.

She grabs the chair from my desk, a hard wooden one, and takes a seat. I sit on the floor with my back leaned against my bed, only to have one of the blankets fall over my head. Tris giggles while I fumble to get it off.

"Maybe you should actually make your bed," she says like I'm a child. I stick out my tongue at her in response, causing her to laugh again. I feel something in the pit of my stomach, but stamp it back down. We kissed once, but I want it to be her decision when we kiss again.

We hear the doorbell ring, which is weird because we never get visitors. I gesture for Tris to get up and we both go downstairs. We make it in time to see my dad open the door. Instead of some politician at the door, or salesman on the other side, it's Peter.

"I'm Four's friend," he's trying to explain.

My dad turns to me and I shake my head and make a fist in one hand, throwing it into my other hand.

My dad turns back to Peter and says, "Get the hell away from my house you little damn hooligan! Leave my property now and never come back. Never talk to my son or his girlfriend again or your head will be on my wall!" Peter starts to run away, only for my dad to throw the beer bottle he was holding, at Peter nailing him in the back.

"Thanks Mr. Eaton, that was amazing," Tris says, not knowing that is my dad's usual way of talking to people when he's drunk.

"Call me Marcus, girly," he says, already drunk for the night. It can only get worse from here. Before Tris can respond, I grab her shoulders and lead her upstairs. She doesn't protest, but I can tell she's confused.

Back in my room, I sit with my back against my bed again. She sits beside me.

"He's hammered, and you saw how violent he was with Peter. There's a good chance he could turn on us, too," I tell her quietly, staring at my hands in my lap.

She rubs my back with her hand as comfort, and we lean against each other. I can feel her breathing against me; I memorized it when I was hiding out in her chicken coop. I match my own to hers again and wrap an arm around her shoulders. She sits up slightly, still leaning against me.

"Tobias?" she asks, eyes wide. I nod in encouragement. "I thought you said you almost never see your mom anymore."

I pull her head into the crook of my neck. "I don't. My father must have gotten her up somehow today. She never talks to us, just sits in her room doing… I don't know what."

I can feel her hot breath flutter against my neck. "My mom didn't want me to come over tonight, because she knows about your family, right?"

"Yeah," I say, not knowing why she's bringing it up.

She looks at me with her gray-blue eyes and says, "Tobias, I don't care about your family. I care about you. I will love you either way." She moves so she's straddling my legs, and looking at me in my eyes. My heart is racing. She just said she loves me. She takes her hand and brushes it against my cheek. "Tobias, I love you," she says.

I give up on my vow of not initiating the kiss. I bring my head to hers and my lips hit hers. Her hands wrap around my neck, and mine to her waist. "I love you too Tris," I mutter in between breaths.

My door opens, and Tris and I both jump up, frightened. "Your mother said to come get you two for dinner," my dad says, "but if I knew you guys were passionately making out with intentions of attempting to make babies with sex, I wouldn't have opened the door."

Tris blushes deeply. She doesn't take my hand on the way down to the dining room, so I wrap my arm around her waist. I whisper in her ear, "Don't listen to him. You know we weren't going to do that."

At the table, we say a prayer, and begin passing the salad and lasagna around. Everyone is quiet at first, but then my father, beer in hand, decides to talk.

"You two gonna get married?" he asks Tris and I.

"Uh, dad, we met about three days ago," I reply.

"Thats not what your kissing with intentions of sex said," he slurs.

"And hon, you only have three more months," my mom interjects.

I grip Tris's hand under the table and squeeze it for reassurance. Hers is icy cold.

"I realize that, mother," I reply sharply, causing her to flinch.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" my father bites out. My mom puts a hand on his arm to soothe him. That's when all hell breaks loose.

"Did you raise him to treat you that way?" he asks, then laughs. "Oh, no! I remember, you were hiding away from your own son the whole time!"

My mom slaps him in the face. Tris holds her breath along with me, waiting for this to play out. The minute my father moves to hit her back, I'm in between them. My arm receives the blow instead of her face, but it still hurts and will leave a bruise. Tris gasps almost inaudibly.

My mom screams and runs upstairs, crying and repeating something over and over to herself. Tris gets up and follows her in hopes of being consolation. My father tries to use this opportunity to hit me, but I block it. I don't hit him back, just avoid him. Finally though, I have to hit him in the face. Right as Tris walks in.

Our half-eaten dinner sits forgotten as I grab her arm a little too roughly and get her out of the house. She stays quiet when we reach the Jeep. I rest my head on the steering wheel for a few minutes while she sits with her knees to her chest. The time on the dash reads eight o'clock.

There's a knock on the window. I expect to see my father, but the figure across from me is even worse; it's Peter. I'm past the point of dealing with him. I'm infuriated, and he's going to pay for it. I shove the door open and slam it closed, causing the Jeep to shake and Tris to grip the handle of her door.

"What do you want?!" I yell.

He smirks. "Tris."

"Leave."

"Make me," he says, arms crossed and superior look on his face. Yep, he's dead.

"Do you really want that you son of a-," I start saying when Peter throws a jab at me. I quickly slide back and counter with my own jab, followed by a hook. As soon as Peter's hands are up protecting his face, I throw a roundhouse at his belly and he sucks in a deep breath, lowering his hands to protect his stomach from yet another kick. I then throw a jab at his face, followed by an uppercut that hits his jaw.

He throws a punch at me, and I perry it. Followed closely by me throwing my own, that hits him square in the nose. Blood starts to trickle down from it and he wipes the red away with his arm while I take the opportunity to front snap kick his chest, sending him stumbling and flying backwards.

Peter, now infuriated, comes running at me, closing the distance I made from kicking him backwards. I simply take a step to the side, causing him to fall onto the concrete of the driveway, scraping his arms and knees. He stand up and turns to face me, where I'm waiting.

I throw a jab, then a cross that both hit him hard in the face. He will have a black eye in the morning. Wanting to end the fight, I know what I want to do next.

I hook my arm around his neck and say "Sweet Dreams," as I pull him into the guillotine choke, cutting off the oxygen and blood from reaching his head. Three seconds in the move causes for someone to pass out, five or more seconds may cause death. After three seconds I let Peter hit the ground blacked out. In a competition or tournament it would be a submission, causing me to win. I kick him in the chest once for good measure before looking back to the Jeep to see Tris looking out the window shaking.

I look back down at Peter, bloodied and bruised. What have I done? I just took out all of my anger from my father on him. He deserved some of it, but I went too far. I take a deep, shuddering breath and make my way to the Jeep to face Tris. I knew I shouldn't have let her come!

I put my face in my hands, leaning against the steering wheel again. When I look back up, there's fear in Tris's eyes. That get's to me more than anything. It seeps through my skin, past my bones, and into my brain. And my heart. I cry.

Tris doesn't comfort me at first, she just sits there. My entire body is racked with shakes. I promised myself almost six years ago that I would never cry again. Yet, here I am. My father and Peter have pushed me into it. And so has Tris.

I don't blame her for it, though. I should've been more persistent in not letting her come. I should've protected her better. My father's direct comments at our activity caused her to be more wary of me, and my actions proved the fears she may have always had. I don't want that. I want her to feel safe with me. I want to be able to hold her without her having fear.

I expect her to say, "I want to go home," but she doesn't. She waits for me to finish crying. When I do, she takes a long look at me, but I can't bear to return it.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," she whispers. I have to look at her, I can't help it. Tears are shining in her eyes, but have yet to leak out. I vow that I won't let them.

"No, you're not the one who just did that. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She shakes her head and laughs without any humor. "I sure as hell caused it!"

I'm afraid to touch her after knowing she fears me. I don't move to start the Jeep, and she doesn't move to leave. In a way, I want her to. I want her to call her brother or friend to pick her up so that she'll never have to see me again. I don't want to have to face this, because I am a coward.

She hesitantly reaches out to grab my hand, and I almost snatch it back. I let her take it, though, as she wipes the blood from my knuckles. I can't tell if it's Peter's, my father's, or my own. She rubs each knuckle diligently, then moves onto my other hand. When she's done, she kisses my hand. I lean my head against the seat, closing my eyes.

"Tris, please, dont," I tell her.

"Tobias?" she asks. I don't look at her. "Tobias?" more fervor this time, but I do not reply. "Tobias?!" she yells.

"Yes?" I ask without looking at her.

"We should go for a drive. Maybe we could get dinner at a diner or something. I have money with me…" she says.

I cut her off. "I have money. I can drop you off and then pick you up once you're done."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?" she asks.

I give her a look as if to say the answer's obvious, because it is. "I don't want you to feel unsafe, Tris. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! That one took some work. We hope you liked it! We each have our own questions this time, because JerkZero is the one who knows how to fight!**

**JerkZero: Have you ever gotten in a fight? Were you as skilled as Tobias?**

**JerkNone: What's the worst date you've been on and why?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Peter

**A/N: JerkZero and JerkNone here to bring you another chapter! Hope you like Peter's POV! Sorry it's a bit short…**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

I wake up to an unpleasant man standing over me with breath that stunk of alcohol. "Douche-bag, douche-bag," he said. I fluttered my eyes. "Finally you woke up you little douche-bag. Now why are you bloodied and bruised on my mother trucking lawn?" the man questions. Then it all comes back to me. Four's dad, and Four beating me up. I didn't know Four could fight. His Jeep Commander wasn't in the driveway, meaning he hadn't come back yet, probably meaning he was still with my Tris.

"Why do you have a beer in your hand and stink of alcohol?" I ask the man.

"Because I can do what I want at my house douche-bag," the guy says and I realize it's Four's dad. The same on that kicked me out and threw a bottle at my back.

"What makes me a douche-bag?" I ask.

"My son doesn't hate a soul, but me. If he hates you, you must be a worse person than I am, which makes you a freakin douche-bag, you dumb assed douche-bag," he says.

"Your son is the douche-bag, you alcoholic," I reply back which only makes the man madder.

"My son isn't the douche-bag, you are the douche-bag, douche-bag! Now get off my mother trucking lawn before I get out the lawn mower and mow over your douche-bag body," he threatens.

"Aye-aye, sir," I mutter as I get up. Or at least attempt to get up. My ribcage is on fire, my head hurts like the dickens, and I'm sore all over from fighting. Four is going to get it the next time I see him…

"Faster you bruised, injured douche-bag!"

I hobble out of the yard, still being heckled by Mr. Eaton. My phone buzzes in my back pocket, and I expect it to be one of Tris's texts again or an alert to tell me that her gps location is moving. That girl really is stupid for not realizing how I've found her all these times.

I shake my head and kick a stone hard just as a car drives by, cracking the windshield. I laugh to myself, only to rip apart my lungs in the process. Karma's a bitch. I press a hand to my chest as I wheeze. I probably have a broken rib. I've got to find a way to get back at Four. Obviously it will involve Tris, but I have to keep Four distracted.

Of course, I can't piss him off too much, or else he'll just come after me again. I wonder if I could make Tris hate him. Maybe, with Eric's help, I can set up my number to come across as Four's. All I need is to grab her phone one more time, and I can set my plan into action.

This isn't just about getting Tris to like me anymore; this is about revenge. When I pull out my phone, a text from Eric is already there.

_u get her?_

_no, four beat me up_.

Eric's not going to be happy that I let her slip through my fingers again. Last time I had thought I was so close, and she seemed to be melting in my presence, but then she got away and was able to run to her precious Four.

_I'll kill him_, Eric's reply comes. I smile and have to avoid a laugh for the sake of my ribs.

_I have a better idea. We're going to the town dance._

Once there, all I'll have to do is wait for her to set her purse down, let Eric distract them, and then fix up my number as Four's. Then I can break her heart.

I walk all the way down the street and wait for Eric to use the tracker in my phone to find me. I hope he doesn't bring the bikes, because there's no way I can ride on one with my injuries. Luckily for me, he brings my shiny black Mercedes with it's tinted windows. I get in the passenger seat and grin at him.

He gives me a look, then another one. "What are you smiling about? You look like hell!"

I rub some of the stray blood off of my face. "I have a plan."

On the way to the doctor's I fill him in on everything. We entertain ourselves with possible things we could text Tris. We go between pushing her to do things she won't want to, to flat-out insulting her. We may even send a text that seems like it should go to another girl.

Eric helps me into the hospital, where I'm tended to. My ribs aren't broken, only bruised, and besides cuts and bruises practically everywhere on my body, I'm fine. They give me some heavy-duty painkillers and question as to what happened. I tell them that I got in a fight over a girl. With the _everyone must be married by 18_ rule, when you say something was a girl, nobody gives it a second look.

Outside in the Merc, Eric takes one of the pills they gave me.

"Hey!" I cry out indignantly. "Psycho, I need that!"

He sighs and hands it back, mumbling about wanting to have fun. For being such a rebel and tech-geek, he can be extremely stupid sometimes. Of course, that's part of why I keep him around. You can't question someone's actions when you don't think about them.

I run a hand through my hair, feeling some matted blood in it. I groan and instruct him to take me home. My real home isn't the one I took Tris to, it's an apartment in the middle of the city. Eric complies with my request and drops me off, leaving me to my thoughts.

Inside the apartment, everything is clean and modern, and the lights are still on. This won't be good for me. I tuck the painkillers in my pocket so that my parents won't see them. I try my best to sneak into my bedroom, to no avail. My dad calls out to me first.

"Peter! Is that you?" Who else would it be? I bite my tongue.

"Yes," I reply.

He steps into the hallway, his face appraising me. He grabs me by the collar roughly and drags me into the den where my mom sits watching TV. She doesn't even look up when I come in. My father tosses me onto the floor, and my head hits the edge of a table. I try not to cry out.

"Who were you in a fight with?" my dad howls.

"It was over a girl," I say.

"And based on your appearance you didn't win. Do you want to end up all alone?" He says and kicks me in the ribs.

"Of course not!" I exclaim, which was pretty stupid on my part.

He stomps on my hand, causing me to cry out. "Then you better pull yourself together! I won't have a failure of a son."

My mother finally gets up and puts a hand on my dad's chest. She smiles at him.

"I think he gets the point, dear."

They leave me alone, panting and broken on the floor. Four's dad is the same, except only when he's drunk. That kid has it lucky. He has Tris, too. If I have Tris as my wife, my parents will accept me. They won't see me as a failure anymore, and they won't beat on me.

I pull myself together and drag myself to my room. I swallow two pain pills in the hope of knocking myself out. I can't see straight, I'm so angry. My hands fidget and I pace the room, desperate to hit something and release my anger.

Four is going to end up just like his father, hurting Tris. I would be so much better. My parents would accept me, and I could ditch Eric. Why doesn't she like me? She did before, at the first party I met her at.

I flex my fingers, then fist them. All of my anger,simmering before, now rushes to the surface. It escapes every pore and fiber of my being, and it released through my fist smashing into the wall. Or more accurately, through the wall. The gaping hole is a grim reminder of my life.

I lay on my bed, the pills not working yet, and cry out of rage, sadness, and disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: Question of the Chapter: What's the worst thing you've said or done while angry? Answer in review form! Thank you to all reviewers, readers, followers, and those who have favorited our story!**


	10. Chapter 10: Peter's Text?

**A/N: JerkZero and JerkNone back to update! Miss us?**

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

Tobias brought me up to my room. My house being much more peaceful than his. He pulled my covers back and set me down in them. After he set me down he began kissing me. I then thought of the articles and how they stated _no sexual activities until after you're married._ It shook me when Marcus had said _sex_ because he was basically saying he was okay with it, as it was against the law. And with Peter wanting to get it on with me. It was all over my head.

Tobias crawled into bed next to me and began kissing me again. The articles did state _that kissing was highly encouraged and expected_, which made everything easier.

Tobias was the last thought I had before I fell asleep in his arms, comforting me from the long day.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock the next morning and when I go to hit the off, I remember I can't reach it because Tobias is right next to me. Tobias's hand slams down on the top of my alarm clock, shutting it off. "Dang that thing is loud," he mumbles.

"You're telling me," I say back.

He wraps his arms tighter around me and I snuggle into his chest. He mouth rests in my hair at the top of my head, and I feel self-conscious. I jump up and out of his grasp with ease, startling him. He rubs his head and watches me as I collect my jeans and his hoodie, which my mom recently washed, no questions asked.

I look at him as I hold his sweatshirt. "Here, catch."

He holds it in one hand after I toss it, gets up, and ties the sleeves around me. He slopes his features near mine, and his whisper reminds me of when Peter got hold of me at the mall.

"Keep it," he says. I look at him for a long moment, then break the contact by going to my dresser and rummaging around. He eyes me while I look for the small red box tucked somewhere near the back.

I pull out a thin silver ring with no inscribings on it. Hiding it behind my back and smirking, I walk over to Tobias. I grab his knuckles and press it into the palm of his hand. It's all I can give him; so I hope it's enough.

"Shouldn't I be the one to give you a ring?" he asks, eyebrow quirked up. Despite myself, I blush at his allusion to marriage.

"My dad gave it to me. It was his grandfathers. He told me to give it to someone special. Someone I care about."

He swallows hard. He shakes his head, resting his palm back to mine.

"I can't take this," he protests. I bite back a lump forming in my throat.

"Why not? I love you, Tobias."

"It's not exactly a fair trade, though. I give you a used sweatshirt, and you give me a ring?"

I chuckle, glad he is only concerned with the aesthetics of it. I press it back into his hand and leave to get ready. I shower, letting the warm water slowly wake me up. Once out and dried off, I change into my clothes. I throw on tennis shoes today for my chores. I put my hair in a French braid, knowing that by tonight it will have soft waves. I open a few drawers and finally find some eyeliner. Because Tobias is here, I feel I should attempt to look at least a _little_ better.

When I come back out, Tobias has put on the ring and is studying it intently while sitting on my bed. He doesn't notice me at first when I come in, so I smile and make my footsteps louder.

"Hey," I say.

"You know, I've been thinking," he begins, causing my throat to tighten. "Maybe," he has to start over. "Maybe we should consider… you know?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Getting married?"

He looks up at me with his beautiful eyes that look cyan in color today. He nods his head very slowly, as though not wanting to alarm me.

"I don't want you to feel rushed, though. You're only sixteen, and you've got a lot more time than me to find someone. I was willing to let the government pick a partner for me, but then I met you," he practically whispers.

I walk closer to him and sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck as he wraps his own around my back. I get as close to his face as I dare and grab his jaw with my other hand.

"I want to be with you, Tobias. You're the only person I've ever felt this with," I take his hand and place it on my heart. He stares at it, with the silver ring on his finger, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Tris!" Caleb calls, making me jump from Tobias's lap and hurry to my door.

"Coming!" I call back. I turn to give Tobias an apologetic look and head down the stairs. I hear him trailing only about three behind me. He must want to go home and change clothes, but I don't want him to. As selfish as it sounds, I want him to stay with me. I want to wake up to him holding me in a house that belongs to us, getting ready for our jobs.

Downstairs, Caleb gives Tobias a look and tells me to head on out and start. I fear what he will say to Tobias and accuse him of.

I hide behind the door, my hands cupped around my ear and pressed to the house to hear what they're saying. Though muffled, I can make out the words.

"You know the laws," Caleb says.

"Yes, and we didn't break any. We had a bit of an incident last night, and I wanted to stay with her to make sure she was safe," Tobias is saying.

"Is that Peter involved with this?" Caleb asks.

"In a way, yes."

"I want to beat the son of a-," Caleb starts saying but Tobias cuts him off.

"I beat you to it last night," Tobias says.

"I don't believe you," Caleb says.

"Look at my knuckles," he says and I can almost see the bruises lining his knuckles in my mind.

"Just don't get any ideas on what to do with my sister. She still has 2 years to find a partner, unlike you who has only 2 lone months," Caleb says. What happened to him wanting me to find someone? He must really be bipolar.

"I love Tris with all my heart, Caleb, if she wanted to wait to find someone else, I'd let her. I love her that much," Tobias says and it makes my heart glow.

"Well maybe you should let her have some time. My Tris deserves a good man. I don't want her to end up in an abusive-" Caleb says.

"I'm not abusive!" Tobias shouts, "I would never lay a finger on Tris! I love her Caleb! I LOVE TRIS!" he yells.

I look to see my parents looking up at the house from their jobs on the farm. I run out to the barn to milk the cows, not wanting Tobias and Caleb to know I was listening.

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

"I'm not abusive!" I yell, "I would never lay a finger on Tris! I love her Caleb! I LOVE TRIS!"

My voice echos. If Tris was still close enough to the house she would have heard me.

"My little sister deserves better than some guy who's parents are... _special_. Ya I went there _Tobias_, ya I did. My parents told _me_," Caleb says.

As he says it his parents walk into the house. Natalie starts to push Caleb away from me and Andrew asks me, "Do you really love her that much, Tobias?"

"I do, Mr. Prior," I say.

"Please call me Andrew," he says.

"I do, I was going to wait but I guess I could ask you now. Would you give me your permission to let me marry your daughter?" I ask.

My insides are churning with anticipation. What if he rejects me? What if he says that he agrees with Caleb, and that I'm not good enough?

His eyes study mine for a long time. "Sit down."

This isn't going to be good. I comply, though, and wait for him to speak again. It takes quite a while, but he finally does.

"Tobias, I've known your parents since before you born. I know you're toughened up by your father, and I know your mother isn't in your life very often. I understand that this must have been very hard for you. You may even feel Tris is the one person you can trust. However, I know what happens when boys like you marry. They may vow to never touch their wife, but things can change."

I open my mouth to protest, but he puts up a hand to stop me.

"Tris got to experience your life at dinner last night, I presume, and she still wants to be with you. I can't hold onto her forever, and I need to let her find her path on her own. So far you've proven to me that you love her. But if you promise me you won't hurt her, can you keep it?" he asks.

I look at the ring on my finger, hidden from his view. She trusts me, and I trust her. Her father is right; she's about the only person I trust. But there's one other, and that's myself. I trust myself to not ever hurt her, emotionally or physically, because I love her. I swallow and begin my answer.

"Sir, er- Andrew, I love Tris. You know that. I understand this may be a bit too fast, but I'm running out of time. I had convinced myself that whoever I got paired with I would deal with. Now, though, I _know_ I want to be with your daughter. I can promise you I won't hurt her, because you don't hurt people you love." I take a deep breath and finally meet his eyes. Caleb and Natalie step into the room, having heard everything. I'm a bit embarrassed, to say the least, because I'm not one to express my emotions like that.

Natalie puts a hand on my shoulder, and Andrew nods his head.

"Very well, then. Now the fun part, how are you going to ask her?"

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

I wake up to my dad screaming in my ear. "Wake up you worthless piece of shit!" he screams.

I flutter my eyes open in response.

"Today, why don't you go find yourself a partner and finally bring worth to your family!" he yells.

"Okay, okay dad," I say, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

I grab my phone, my pain pills and a change of clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower, but first I type up a text to Tris and it says: _Kathy I love you. Meet at the park at three? XOXO, Four_ I was able to make it look like it came from Four without getting her phone again, thanks to the data Eric pulled off of it.

I laugh looking at the text. It will sure ruin her day, thinking that Four has plans to cheat. I hop in the shower to wash all the blood off myself.

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

I try to focus on feeding the chickens and milking the cows. Really, I do. But with the words of Caleb and Tobias running around in my head, filling every space and section, I can't. I don't talk to the animals like I usually do. I just automatically perform the tasks. I wash off my hands with the frigid water of the hose before going inside.

I don't feel hungry anymore, any appetite I once had ruined by the recent events. I take one last sniff of the hoodie I wear as a brace to go inside with. What I see is a bit of a surprise.

My father is reading the paper with his usual coffee, my mom at work cooking away, and Caleb and Tobias are talking politely with each other on the couch while watching TV. I notice Tobias is holding the book I'm reading and that I had left on the counter by mistake the other day. I enter with caution and take my usual seat at the counter to drink some milk. No one says anything to me, and I feel somewhat suspicious. Then I notice Caleb has my phone.

"Tobias? What is your contact name in Tris's phone?" he asks.

"Last time I checked it was _the hottest dude to walk the planet_ with Four in parentheses behind it," Tobias responds, not at all abashed.

"So, not Four? And you don't know anyone _Kathy_?" he asks.

Tobias gives him a look.

"Who in the mother truckin world is _Kathy_?" replies Tobias.

Caleb shrugs. "I don't know. But apparently, someone named Four just texted Tris telling _Kathy_ he loved her and to meet him at 3."

I rush over to them. "What? Let me see!"

I snatch my phone from his hands and read the text. It's not from Tobias, not at all.

"What's that on the back?" Caleb asks, popping the back of my phone. He rips out a small chip in it and twirls it between his fingers. "Looks like someone's been getting every text and call you do."

I run a hand through my hair. "Peter! Ugh, that little-"

"Beatrice!" my father interjects with a cough.

Tobias narrows his eyes at the bug along with Caleb. "What do we do?"

Caleb smiles. "Oh, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

**A/N: Question of the Chapter: How do you think Tobias should propose to Tris? We will consider all ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Peter Back

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Crazybooklover7676, sometimes I would love to throw a table at my sister! But I love her anyways! It's just how different people handle things! There are some people who I would love to throw a table at... or a fist!**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

I skip out of my apartment at two o'clock. Tris will probably go to the park at three to see Tobias cheating on her, and that will be my chance to snatch her up.

At three o'clock sharp Tris shows up and hides behind a tree, looking around. I sneak up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. "There you are babe. Miss me?"

She turns to me in my arms and I take my hand off her mouth. "Peter, I'm so sorry for everything. I should have never let Four do those things. Look at your face! Your perfect face is ruined." I'm smiling at Tris's words. "Four was so controlling. I'm sorry. I love you, Peter."

"Turn of events, huh Tris? Now you want me? Maybe I don't want you anymore. You have to bed me to take you," I say.

"Peter!" she exclaims, then kisses me on the lips, making me flinch. I didn't expect it. Tris pulls away and asks "Did I scare you?"

"No, you gave me what I've been waiting for," I say.

Her arms wrap around my waist, and I'm surprised.

"Peter, you know it's against the law. I love you, but we have to be married," she says, her face leaning closer to mine.

Before I move to kiss her, I say, "Screw the law. Let's be rebels together."

Our lips connect again, and this time I'm ready. I hold the back of her head and push her face closer to mine. Our lips move in synch, and I push the thought of Four away from my mind. She seems to have pushed him away, too. I can't believe it worked so easily, one little text. My hands move down to her waist and push at the bottom of her shirt. She fiddles with the hem of my own. I pull away almost unwillingly.

"Tris, not here…" I murmur. She nods in response.

I pick her up and she gasps in surprise, but smiles at me. I give her the helmet to my bike and don't have to wrap her arms around me this time. Our bodies are pressed tightly against one another's before I even rev the engine up.

I drive a few blocks to my apartment, happy to have Tris with me. Now my parents will see I can get a girl. Now they will see I'm not a failure.

I park and hold her close while we head up to the apartment. She doesn't seem nervous like I expected, but confident and beaming. I can't help but smile as well. Just wait until Eric hears about this!

When I open the door, my father immediately steps into the hall. He eyes Tris skeptically, as though he thinks she may just disappear with a puff of smoke at any second. Finally, though, he gives her a smile.

"Hello," he says, extending his hand for her to take.

They shake hands a bit awkwardly before Tris speaks. "I'm Tris."

He nods his head. "You can call me Mr. Hayes."

Tris continues down the hall, and my dad gives me a smile. I feel something shift inside me at his praise. It feels as good as I thought it would, and it's a relief.

I move her into my room and she turns to face me again. I cup her hands in my face as gently as I can as she traces the bruises and scrapes on my face. I close my eyes and let her follow the lines of every one, with fingers as light as a feather.

Her lips gently meet my black eye, and I shiver. My hand is still throbbing, but it's not broken and is only bruised, so that when she takes it in her own it doesn't hurt. Her hair tickles my face as she traces my jaw with her lips.

I pull her closer to me and sit on the bed with her legs straddling me. She pushes on my chest for me to lay down, but I'm suddenly tense. Despite what I said earlier, I don't want this from her yet. I mainly said it to get a reaction from her, and succeeded.

She pulls back when I open my eyes and gives me a pout, asking, "Peter?"

I don't know what comes over me exactly, but the thought of my dad crushing my hand last night and banging my head into the table makes me scared for Tris. I can't fight him off, and he's dangerous.

"You should go," I tell her.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, genuinely worried.

"You need to go, Tris. I'll text you later." I can't get the feeling of dread out of my stomach.

She lifts herself slowly, as if anticipating me to pull her back to me, but I don't. She exits my room, and seconds later my father comes in.

"Well, aren't you going to go with her?" he asks. I don't hear her footsteps anymore.

"No," I say dully.

He huffs out of his nose. "You are going to go with her, dammit, Peter!"

He strides over to me and thumps me on the head. Usually he hits me on the upper arm or chest so that the bruises won't show, so he must be mad this time.

"How do you expect to get a girl if you just let them walk out like that!" he doesn't phrase it as a question, but a command.

He grabs me by my hair and jerks me upright. His face is inches from mine, menacing and hateful. His hand, fisted in my mane, drags me out and into the hallway. Before he slams the door I can see the hole in the wall from where I punched it.

I'm thrown against the panel, my head making a sick cracking sound in the process. I hear someone intake a breath sharply, and glance to see Tris standing at the door, ready to go. My eyes plead with her to leave, but she ignores the message.

My father slaps my face, and I know I don't want Tris anywhere near him. I thought he would be happy!

He lifts his hand, poised to strike again, when Tris is suddenly in between us.

"No! I saw Four's dad do this, and I'm not seeing it again!" she calls out. So that's what had happened when I showed up. No wonder Four beat the poop out of me.

I hear the slap before I see it. The instant his hand touches her face, I'm there. I curl my hand into a fist and strike as hard as I can, years of rage coming out like with the wall. His jaw slackens and then he stumbles back and onto the floor.

"Tris…" I reach out to her and trap her in a hug. Just as I tilt her chin up to see the damage, the door bursts open. Four.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she whispers to me.

"You hit her!" Four accuses me, absolutely livid.

"No, my father did!"

He looks to Tris for the truth, who nods at my story. He grabs Tris from my arms, and I let him. He doesn't hit me or say anything. He turns his back and leaves, and I realize they knew.

I punch the door and run out, unable to stay here. I head towards Eric's second home. Tris lied to me. She kissed me and made me think she liked me. I'm such a fool.

* * *

******Tris's POV******

Tobias grips me tight. Peter was… not what I expected. Of course I wasn't going to break the laws with him, but he had stopped me. Why was that? Was he afraid of getting in trouble, or did he have some other reason? Then there is the fact that he protected me from his father. In a way he reminds me of Tobias.

Is it wrong to feel bad for him? Is it wrong for me to not share these feelings with Tobias?

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks me.

I nod my head, but he catches my chin in his warm hand. Just like Peter, he checks out the bruise on my cheek. It wasn't that hard of a slap, but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park, either. He gently strokes the spot with his thumb without saying anything.

"What happened?" he asks. For once, I don't want to tell him. He won't believe me, and really I can't believe it myself.

"Tris?" he presses.

My lip begins to quiver. "He took me back to his apartment, and his dad was right at the door. I didn't really know what to make of it. He led me back to his room," he tenses up considerably, "and we kissed again. It got a little… intense, and we were sitting on his bed."

Tobias looks ready to interrupt me, but waits for me to finish instead.

"With the way we were going, he probably thought we were going to break the laws. I pushed him further, and he just stopped. He told me that I should leave, that I needed to leave. When I did, I heard his father yelling at him about letting me go. He-" I stop to take shaky breath, "He started beating on him. I came over to stop him, and his dad hit me. All of sudden Peter was there, and his dad was passed out."

We're in the main lobby of the apartment buildings now, and Tobias has stopped. He shakes his head in disbelief, and then asks, "Did his dad say anything to him?"

I shrug. "Just about letting me go. You believe me, right?"

He nods his head, eyes fixed pointedly on my shoes. He brings me closer to him and hugs me for comfort. I decide not to tell him I apologized to Peter. It didn't do much good anyway, I'm sure, and I don't need Tobias thinking that I like him.

The worst part of it all is that I don't feel bad for leaving that part out; omitting it from him has no negative effect on me, and that's scary. How can I lie so easily?

I hear rapid footsteps coming towards us, and look up to see Peter. He doesn't look at me or Tobias and instead walks right past us. He goes outside, gets on his bike, and then disappears.

"We better be careful, it looks like he's mad," Tobias says.

"It looks like he's hurt," I say. This is my fault, and I have to fix this. "You know what?" I ask Tobias, "I think I'm going to get ahold of my old friend Julia and see if she is in need of a boyfriend."

"You mean the one that I met that ate the glue we were using to put sparkles on paper when we were little?" Tobias asks laughing.

I nod my head, "Yes, why?"

"Seems like a good match."

My heart feels a little lighter. I know exactly where Peter is headed, and I know who should be the one to find him there.

* * *

**A/N: Because this chapter is sort of something not everyone can relate to in a question, let's just do a random Question of the Chapter relating to Will: What's your favorite band?**

**Here are our answers! (Like you really care… :P)**

**JerkNone: Muse, The Killers, Foster The People, oh wait, one? MUSE! Deadstar and Stockholm Syndrome are pwopa! So is Plug in Baby, Butterflies and Hurricanes, Micro Cuts… ok every song! And Matt's piano skillz are amazing! He's a classically trained musician with a voice that can get super high and low!**

**JerkZero: So Papa Roach is like totally hard-core rock, if you'd like that. I like some Nickelback, Anberlin (love them!), the Fray and mostly Daughtry. If you don't know one Daughtry song you need to google him right now! Songs are reliable, and amazing! Just saying...**

**Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows! We will shout you out if you have a good answer to our question! Hope you all are enjoying the story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Julia

**A/N: JerkZero and JerkNone with the update! Enjoy all! R&R!**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

I take a drive around town trying to get my mind off what just happened. My dad is knocked out in our apartment. It's not all my fault, but I blame myself though. My mom and dad will beat me when I do return home, if I ever do go back. Maybe I can just stay in Eric's second home, then only go home when I do have a girl.

I drive around town for what feels like hours. I refill my tank before heading to Eric's. When I arrive outside I rev my engine. Eric walks out of the house with a girl. "Whoah there Eric," I say, awed that he gets a girl before me. He does have only two months to get married, or have a wife paired with him, but it still amazes me.

"Julia isn't here for me, Peter," he says. Then who is she here for? "She's here for you."

I look at the girl. Brown hair, a bit wavy, with brown eyes. She's curvy and is looking at me with a slight smile. "So you're Peter," she says.

"The one and only," I say taking a bow.

"You want to grab a burger, maybe see a movie?" she asks. Eric tries to put his arm around her and she exclaims, "Get off me!" then she giggles, "I'm here for Peter!"

She makes her way over to me, where I'm still on my bike. She traces her hand over my jaw. "You're even better than she described you Peter. You are so cute, even with those battle scars," she says softly.

"She?" I question.

"Yes, Tris, I used to be friends with her but I stopped hanging out with her when she told me I was too young to break the law in first grade. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that I want you, so badly," she says.

I nod my head, awed. Is this still Tris's plan to get me back? It can't be. Julia seems too genuine to be faking.

"Kiss me you fool," she hisses as her lips hit mine. Her kiss feels realer than Tris's, more fire, more passion. We kiss for about twenty seconds, then I grab her waist and swing her onto my bike. I pass her the helmet, and she slides it on.

I rev my engine and see Eric wink at me, wave, then he walks back inside his house. Eric is probably jealous that I got a girl, other than Tris.

She wraps her arms around me and lays her head against my back. I smile, rev the engine once more and start the bike towards the burger joint.

* * *

After our burger we walked into the movie theater. We picked a sappy love story to watch then went to the room. We picked a seat near the back and sat down.

Once everyone is seated, the movie started. The employee behind us shut the doors and left the theater room.

The film is playing, while I yawn, throwing my arms back then wrap one around Julia. Instead of shrugging me off or moving over a seat like the few other dates I had been on, she stands up, and sits on my lap. She look up at my face then turns back to the screen, laying her head on my shoulder.

At the end of the movie, she turned to me, still on my lap, and kissed me on the lips. I threw my hands around her, and she threw hers around me.

We heard some 'Get a rooms', so we exited the theater. She got on my bike and we went to Eric's house, to spend the rest of the night there.

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

Tobias takes me home in his Jeep in utter silence. We don't speak of Peter and are both lost in thought. I am thinking of Julia, and how to contact her, while Tobias keeps glancing at the bruise forming near my jaw. I know he's contemplating the safety of the entire plan and probably feels like it's his fault I got hurt.

I scroll through my now de-bugged phone, hoping to find someone who would know what happened to Julia. I finally decide on Christina, but I doubt she'll know. I give her a text anyway.

_hey, u remember julia from school? do u have her #?_

It takes a few minutes for a reply, so I suspect she's with Will right about now. It eventually comes, with a short, if not curt, reply.

_622-2221_

I stare at the seven numbers for a while until I've almost memorized them. I consider just texting Julia, but I don't think that will suffice. She may need more proof that it's me texting her, or proof that Peter deserves her. She's always been willing to get with guys, though.

It rings three times before she picks up. "Hello?"

"Julia? Hi, this is Tris, from grade school. I, I think I may know someone you might be interested in. It's a guy."

* * *

When we finally make it back home, it's about dinner time, meaning Tobias will eat with us. I don't mind the embarrassment if it means he's away from his family. I don't express my pity to him, but it's there, deep down.

He stays a maximum of three inches behind me at all times, his hand grazing where the hem of my shirt is. I don't mind his protectiveness right now, but I think it's unnecessary. Once inside, I take off my shoes and Tobias follows my lead. We make a beeline for the stairs to avoid Caleb's inevitable questions of how it went.

Unfortunately for us, he is upstairs in his room and comes out when he hears us. I try to keep my right side away from him to hide the bruise for as long as possible, knowing that he will most likely flip out and do something stupid. Tobias's hand doesn't leave my side.

"Tris! How did it go?" he questions, looking haggard with his hair stuck at different angles.

"Alright," I reply simply. I need to give him more information or else he will become suspicious. "We got Peter back for what he did."

He studies me and then moves to block my way into my room. When his eyes lock on the marking on my face, his entire countenance changes. He goes from relieved to outraged in two seconds flat, his eyes bulging and cheeks swelling up with air. A small pink patch arises on his forehead, as it does when he gets extremely angry.

"What happened?" he asks.

I decide that playing dumb will only enrage him more. "I got hit."

His hands fly to his hair and his expression is much like Tobias's was when he first came into Peter's apartment to see me in Peter's arms. Caleb looks to the ground to calm himself, counting to ten in the process.

"I realize that, Tris, but who did it? Peter?" he asks. I swear there's some hope underlying in his question, though I can't say why.

"No, it wa-" I start.

The word 'no' sets him off more than anything, and he's abruptly at my side and grabbing Tobias's hand. He wrenches it from me and shoves him back all in one motion. Tobias, still a bit fearful of what he did to Peter, doesn't fight back to defend himself.

"You! You promised you wouldn't touch her, you sick, filthy-" Caleb shouts.

"Caleb! It wasn't Tobias! It was Peter's dad, you idiot!" I cry out. Caleb backs down and deflates, going back to his usual calm and selfless ways.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Peter's dad hit me. There. End of story. Let's go, Tobias," I say, grabbing his hand guiding him to my room, leaving Caleb in our dust.

I slam my door closed while Tobias takes a seat on my bed. I stomp and pace and all but pull my hair out while he watches me in silence. I'm near the point of hysterics because of this whole day, unable to form coherent thoughts or words.

"When did you promise Caleb anything?" I'm finally able ask.

Tobias twirls the ring on his finger, his beautiful eyes not meeting mine. "Today, while you were out doing chores."

"Anything else I should know?"

He flinches at the harshness of my words, and I immediately regret them. I trust Tobias with my life, and love him. Why am I lashing out at him like this? For the same reason he beat Peter to a pulp and then some.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, sitting on the floor. I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't.

"Just that I love you Tris," Tobias says, putting a smile on my face. How could I be so stupid? I just yelled at him over nothing, and here he is answering my questions.

"I heard that part," I say.

He stretches out his arms, an invite for me to come closer to him. I do, and sit on his lap. We're in about the same position we were this morning when Caleb interrupted us. I lean my head against his shoulder and wait for one of us to say something.

"They do say kissing is encouraged," Tobas says as a smile dances on his lips.

I smile playfully before shoving my lips onto his. As minutes pass the kiss gets more and more intense and desperate. We're in such a position that if my parents walked in on us, we would be in big trouble. For now, though, I don't care. I have been Tobias nearly all day, and even though I had to face Peter, it was worth it.

When dinner is ready, everyone seems a bit on edge. They're all worked up about stupid Peter and his father, and I wish they wouldn't be. I'm fine now, and I squeeze Tobias's hand in reassurance of this underneath the dining room table. My mom has made my favorite- hamburgers and fries. She even made the chocolate cake she promised for the other night. We drink and eat out of fancy tableware and silverware, making me a bit suspicious. Why would they try to impress Tobias now?

My mom even told me to get changed, so I now wear a light purple dress and my hair down. Tobias must feel underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt compared to my family. A knock at the door interrupts us just before we sit down. My parents look confused, as does Tobias, but Caleb looks even more on edge, as though he might throw up.

"I'll get it," he says, rushing out of the room. I quirk an eyebrow at my parents, who give me a simple shrug. We hear muffled talking before Caleb and the visitor enter.

Susan Black enters, her blonde hair down like my own and in a white dress. I notice a mole above her left eyebrow, and how her jaw is square. She stands close to Caleb, their hands not quite touching. She smiles at me and Tobias.

"Susan!" my mom calls out. "How lovely to see you? Caleb didn't tell us we were having two guests for dinner."

She appears a bit flustered. "You didn't? I apologize if I'm intruding-"

"Nonsense!" my dad interjects. "Come on in, we were just about to get started."

She blushes and sits across from me next to Caleb. My mom and dad sit on opposite ends of the table, as though as the head of each side. Tobias's thumb gently strokes mine beneath the tabletop, and I can almost see Caleb and Susan doing the same. My parents stare at their food while they talk about business matters relating to the farm.

"So, Susan, when did you and Caleb meet?" my mom asks her.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Uh, at the last cornfield party."

She picks up a fry to eat, only to notice something shiny wrapped around it. She daintily plucks it off, revealing a ring. I gasp, and Tobias grips my hand tighter. She puts a hand to her mouth and looks directly at Caleb, who is smiling like a nutcase along with my parents. He takes it from her carefully, and then gets on one knee.

"Susan Marie Black, I love you more than you could ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do the honor of marrying me?" Caleb asks. His voice is gentle, even more so than normal.

Susan nods her head, unable to form words. They hug and I can't help but wonder how many times they've met in secret. Had Caleb told me and I just didn't listen, too focused on Tobias? I don't think so.

My parents are both beyond words, and my mom gets up to hug her. My dad shakes her hand, and I get up to hug her and Caleb as well. Tobias stays behind me, and after the excitement has died down a little bit, we all sit.

My mom and Susan are transfixed in a conversation about wedding plans, while my dad and Caleb talk about the aptitude test. Tobias looks down at me with an expression so close to the one from my wedding dream I have to hold back a gasp. He leans close to me and whispers.

"I have a present for you."

I smile and look up at his face, which is still serious. What could it be? He already gave me a hoodie, and I gave him a ring. If he gets me something then I'll have to give him something too, or else I won't feel right. I can't help my curiosity at what it could be, though.

"Alright," I reply tentatively.

Dinner doesn't go by fast enough, but we are all eventually eating the chocolate cake. Afterwards we move to the living room with our drinks and talk. I sit in the loveseat beside Tobias, while Caleb and Susan hog the couch. My parents sit in their usual recliners.

"That was a great meal, Natalie," Tobias says.

"Oh, yes, thank you very much," Susan agrees.

My mom blushes a little. "It was nothing."

A lull in the conversation seems to be all Tobias needs to excuse himself to the bathroom. Poor guy _did_ drink about a quart of soda at dinner. I really want to curl my knees up around myself and relax while reading my unfinished book, but can't due to the dress. Susan seems much more comfortable in hers, and I can't help but feel slight envy.

When Tobias comes back in the room falls silent. He holds something behind his back that crinkles when he walks. Is he going to give me my present in front of everyone? I don't know how okay I am with that.

Caleb gives me a reassuring smile, which scares me more than anything. What's going on?

Tobias moves the package in front of him, revealing a small, neatly wrapped rectangle. It's a little smaller than a piece of paper, and definitely has more volume to it. I take it, hoping it's not jewelry of some kind, and place it on my lap. Tobias doesn't sit back down yet.

I begin to unwrap the package, feeling heat spread on my face while everyone watches me. I fumble with the blue paper and white ribbon more than I normally would because my hands are shaking. I laugh when I see what's inside.

* * *

**A/N: We are feeling a little evil and decided that to add suspense, we're ending the chapter here. Tune in next time for another installment of New Road!**

**Question of the Chapter: What was the best gift you ever got? (Or the worst?)**

**Our answers, because we want you to know!**

**JerkNone: Muse tickets! (obviously that's a GOOD present.)**

**JerkZero: Your mom! Haha Wooowww**


	13. Chapter 13: Marry me?

**A/N: We're baaack! Enjoy, and R&R! Thanks, fanficjojo9525 for your review and answer to our question! JerkNone loves OneReupblic, too. Also, MyBrokenHeart123, sorry about the lollipop, haha! Scarlet Drozd: Duck taped bookmark? I hope it was at least colorful duck tape. One time I, (JerkNone) got a duck tape wallet, which was actually pretty cool!**

* * *

******Peter's POV******

I woke up in my bedroom at Eric's house. The night flashed back to me. Julia and I kissing, breaking the law, just a little bit, then playing some card games and board games with Eric. Then me going to bed with Julia in my arms.

My arm grazed the bed, and I didn't feel Julia in it. She probably got up for breakfast or something. I walked around Eric's house, not finding Eric or Julia.

Maybe Eric is showing Julia the lake outside or the mini park in the backyard.

I grabbed a morning beer out of the fridge and sipped at it as I found a jacket to throw on. I found my leather jacket on the couch.

I stepped outside and felt the frigid cool morning air hit my skin. I shivered. I walked past the wall of trees Eric had against the side of the house so people can't peek in, as Eric had said once. I had never figured out the logic of putting trees five feet away from the house. If there was a storm they could easily fall over, which to me, makes no sense.

I looked over to the side of the lake and didn't see them. I looked on the dock, again with no such luck. I decided the last place is the play equipment Eric installed in the backyard, saying he'd have kids someday. But at the time when he had it installed, we had played on it day and night, having a good time.

I saw Eric's pants on the ground first, then Julia on her knees.

"Screw you!" I screamed. "You little bitch!"

I took off back towards the house, got changed and hopped on my bike, revving the engine, but it hurt too much to hit the gas.

* * *

I see Julia come out of the house, running towards me. I rev the engine and take off back towards my apartment, ready to meet the wrath of my mother and father.

I walk into the apartment complex and see some police officers standing around. I ignore them and walk up to my parents apartment. There is yellow tape strung across the door with 3 police officers standing outside. I walk up to them and ask "What's wrong?"

"Do you live here?" the one asks. I look at the name tag _Officer Zeke._

"Well yes, why is-," I start saying.

"Its supposed to stay confidential, but since they were your parents, I'll tell you. The-your dad had a knife to the-your mom, and then she jumped out the window and your dad committed suicide. Your mother is in the hospital, in critical condition and probably won't make it," Officer Zeke informs me.

"How long have you been doing this?" I ask him.

"I haven't been married for a year, so after the time I had my test, then after the time I was trained... By the time I got out in the field like this, would have probably been about 2 months ago, why?" he asks.

"Why couldn't you have came and pulled me out of that abusive house?" I ask, starting to break down inside.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" Zeke asks.

"All my family is dead, and my mom and dad hadn't had friends in years, my friend just betrayed me, so I guess the answer is no," I say.

"Do you have a possible partner?" Officer Zeke asks.

I shake my head, "no."

"Well would you like to be matched up early?" he asks.

"They can do that?" I ask.

Zeke simply nods his head.

* * *

******Tris's POV******

I lay in my room reading after Tobias has left. After he gave me my present, everyone just sort of drifted off and left. I feel alone without him here, but know I have to suck it up. I clutch the book to my chest, holding onto a piece of him.

He got me the book he saw I was reading. Good thing, too, because I lost my other copy. I suspect Caleb stole it just to mess with me. Who knows, the two may have even tag-teamed? No matter what, I love it. I luckily remembered I was on page 234, and am able to pick up right where I left off. The book is called Divergent.

I'm on page 245 right now, but am easily distracted by my thoughts of Tobias. When I flip the page, I hardly notice anything different about it. The entire page has been covered by another piece of paper taped to it, and I can't believe I didn't flip to it before. Writing is scrawled across the page in handwriting that looks messy, as though the writer couldn't get ideas down fast enough. It reads:

_Tris,_

_Alright, I'll be the first one to admit it: I'm no romantic. I'm not good at writing sappy things onto paper and making them across as beautiful. I hope this can do my feelings justice, though._

_When I saw you at the mall, I knew immediately who you were. You didn't stand out because of beauty, but because of strength. Sometimes I forget that you have a gentler, softer side. Sometimes I forget that you're breakable. But you know me better than anyone ever has. I love you, and I want to be with you forever._

_When you texted me for help from Peter, I didn't really know what to think; so I didn't. I just came for you. That's when I realized I had feelings for you._

_Some people say that when they're in love, they get butterflies in their stomach. They feel like the two of them are a team. The truth is, I don't feel that. What I feel is something so much more powerful. I want to be with you every second, because I need you. We are one in the same._

_-Tobias_

I stare at the words. I read them over and over until I can't anymore. I feel overwhelmed by joy and tears of happiness flood out of my eyes.

I fall asleep with his hoodie on and the book in my hands.

* * *

"Tris?" someone gently says.

I moan and roll over, only to be stabbed in the rib with something hard. I remember last night's events and realize the stabbing is being done by the corner of my book. I smile to myself and roll back over to face the voice I believe is Caleb.

"Tobias?" I ask, surprised to see him.

He wears a black button-up shirt and dark jeans. He's on one knee. I shake my head and go bug-eyed at him. His cheeks are rosy, his hair neatly combed, his lips blushed with color, and his eyes… amazing.

"Beatrice, I love you. I love you," he whispers. "Did you read the book?"

I nod my head. "Only the part that counted."

The corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys like the chappie? Well now time for our question!**

**Question of the Chapter: How many of you guys actually liked Peter in the books? Do you think he deserves a girlfriend? **


	14. Chapter 14: Matching

**A/N: Welcome onto the mission a new author! JerkDestroyer will be helping us with this story! Thanks to reviewers, followers, and favoriters!**

**kaseys328: We're glad that you like our Peter. We are trying not to make him OOC, but his character is just sort of changing on its own.**

**Anna: We're glad you like that Peter had a childhood similar to Four's. We were trying to show that the cruelty affected them both in different ways, but that Peter is changing.**

**new girl: JerkNone wanted to make the book Pride and Prejudice originally, but JerkZero had the lovely idea of Divergent!**

**divergentfourtris: Thanks for saying our writing is great! We really do try to proofread and put effort into making our writing good, and with two people it helps. Sometimes we miss things, though, and end up with typos. :(**

**LoveTobiasEaton: Hahaha, we know we are evil!**

**Again, thank you to all reviewers and everyone that answered our QotC (Question of the Chapter) Now, on with the story:**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

I hate Tris. She sent Julia over just to piss me off, and I know it! Why did she apologize to me if she was just going to send phase two of her plan? I don't deserve this; Eric was the one who bugged her phone in the first place! No matter what my feelings, though, I don't want to have to deal with Four right now.

My dad is dead, and my mom might as well be too. Officer Zeke says I can find someone to be paired with early, and I'm taking that opportunity. I don't want to be alone like this. Sure my dad was horrible to me, but he was family and all I had. Now I'm left with Eric. Eric, who thinks that dying puppies are a form of entertainment. Eric, who happily went behind my back with Julia, treating her like some kind of prostitute.

Zeke takes me in his cop car to the CDP, or Chicago Department of Pairings. It's a grand building made of concrete and glass with many windows. People are always there, whether it's rain or shine. Zeke pulls the cruiser into the small parking lot filled with expensive cars before hopping out. I follow him inside through a backdoor to find myself in the main lobby.

A girl is sitting in a chair crying, her mother by her side, and a boy leans against the counter with his face in his hands. Some of the kids here look happy beyond belief, but some of them look torn up inside and like how I feel. Zeke talks to a lady behind the counter before shepherding me to an elevator and up to the top of the building. I'm getting a little sick from all of the dizzying heights and jerks because the elevator is made of glass.

I toughen up and step out into a hallway lined with pristine white tile to match the walls. The entire place looks like a hospital and even the staff where all white. I'm taken into an office with a golden nameplate on it that's empty.

"What have you got for me this time, Zeke? I can't always work miracles," a female says. She turns in her chair to reveal a middle-aged woman with glasses and blonde hair.

Zeke chuckles at her, but she doesn't look amused. "This one's an orphan now, Ms. Matthews. He's got nobody left. Can't you give him a partner early?"

She sighs. "Ezekiel, you can't bring in every case you feel sympathy for. Do you know why my name plate's empty? It's because I'm not supposed to exist. But yet, here I am, the one who does the dirty work for this place to make sure everyone gets a partner."

"Peter you tell her how your parents died and how hard your life has been. Tell her about the abusiveness you've gone through. Persuade her to change her mind," Zeke says, giving me a serious look for once.

I take a deep breath, and then spill everything. From the first time I can remember my father hitting me for accidentally spilling my bowl of cereal, to just recently hitting Tris. I leave out my "persuasion" tactics on Tris simply because there's a cop in the room. I don't trust Ms. Matthews, but I need to convince her. When I finish, I give her my best helpless look.

She appraises the scars and bruises on my face, the way my hand is swollen from hitting my wall and father, and my looks in general. She speaks after a long time.

"Well, I suppose if you prove to me you have a sensitive side, I can find a girl for you. I don't know why, but most of the girls I see love to take on a case like yours, feeling like it's their responsibility to nurture boys who have been hurt. And your looks are definitely a plus… but, I don't know." She gives me a shrug.

"You don't know? Ms. Matthews, you must have something you can do for Peter!" Zeke cries out, receiving a sharp look to silence him.

Ms. Matthews stands from her desk and comes right in front of me, grabbing my chin and looking at my face in great detail. I forgot to take my pills this afternoon and am paying for it dearly now. My ribs throb as she studies me.

"Well," she huffs, "I do have one case that could be a match to yours. There's a girl who just recently escaped a rather rough homelife. She's desperate at this point for someone to come along so she can get a job and basic necessities."

She hurries back to her desk and shuffles through mounds of paperwork until she finally finds the right one. It's a profile of a girl named Lauren. Apparently, profiles are kept and updated for all citizens of Chicago, and Ms. Matthew's is the one who goes through them. When kids don't find mates, they are handpicked for certain people. I wonder just how much our jobs are up to our abilities.

Lauren has dark hair and blue eyes along with multiple piercings. She's pretty, I suppose, but I can't tell her height or body type based on the picture. Her father was killed a few years back, and her mom was an alcoholic. She ran away after she got out of school and joined some kind of gang. She doesn't exactly seem like the pleasant type.

"Did she come to you, too?" I ask Ms. Matthews, who snorts.

"Please? Her come to us? We got her out of a bad situation where she was almost killed and have been waiting for someone who could be with her. Every other boy we've gotten has come from a bad home and seems either abusive or broken. You're our only option for her."

I nod my head slowly. Lauren. I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my life, so I should probably meet her first. I doubt Ms. Matthews is going to let me do that, though. As if the world just wants to contradict me today, her next words are:

"You two will go to the upcoming town dance. Get a tux and be by the address on her profile to pick her up at seven. Oh, and be careful in that part of town, because that's where the homeless usually hang out."

I look at the address. It's on Factionless Drive, which is nothing but old abandoned buildings that have been turned into drug labs and places where hookers reside. A few homeless live there, but mostly gangs hang there to find some poor sap to mug or kill. Do I really have to go? I'll have to bring the Merc, since most girls would be opposed to riding a bike in a dress. That means I'll have to sneak by Eric's and get it.

I smack my head. Of course! I can take my dad's Porsche instead. Ms. Matthews and Zeke both stare at me as a red spot forms on my forehead, so I nod and leave. Seven o'clock tomorrow night. I can do this.

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

"Will you marry me?" Tris slides the ring on. I got it specially made. Engraved on the inside are our two names in a heart.

She hugs me, starting to cry into my shoulder. I pick her up bridal style and carry her down the stairs to the kitchen, where breakfast is made and in the center of the table. Caleb and her father sit at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee in silence. They both smile up at us when we come in.

"Hello, you two," her dad says, winking at me.

"Let me see your rings!" her mom squeals.

I set Tris down, keeping one hand on her waist, while we both hold out our left hands. My simple silver band goes perfect with her simple silver one with a square diamond set in its petite frame. I picked it out with Will, along with corsages for Tris and Christina. Will doesn't know if he's going to ask for Christina's hand yet; he says he doesn't want to rush it. They're both still sixteen and have plenty of time.

"Oh, I'm just so excited for you, Tris! Caleb says that Susan and him are getting eloped," she scowls in Caleb's general direction, "But you and Tobias want a big wedding, right?"

She looks to me and I know what she's thinking. She doesn't want to disappoint her mom, but she doesn't want a huge gathering. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind a medium-sized one."

Her mother sits us down at the table. "Alright, what is the color theme? I'm thinking blue and white, look the color of Tobias's eyes. I already have a guest list going, and I know you'll want chocolate cake, and I was thinking we could have it at the beach-"

Tris goes pale and interrupts her mother. "No, I want to have it here."

"What?" she asks.

Tris shakes her head. "I had a dream the other night, and Peter shot Tobias on the beach-"

"You're being ridiculous, Tris! Of course we can have it on the beach! Right Tobias?"

I look to Tris. "If Tris doesn't want to, then I'm okay with having it at the farm. It would be about the perfect size, and we would just need to plan on a sunny day…"

Tris gives me a grateful smile and looks back at her mom. We get most everything planned out, and her mom is willing to pay for most of it. My parents are on the guest list, but I know my mom won't show. My dad will probably claim to have some political thing to do that day, as he always does on important events of mine. I squeeze Tris's hand and announce that we're going to go out for lunch.

We pile into my Jeep, but I don't leave right away. I stare at her until she looks over at me, and then I pull her face closer to mine. I tilt her jaw back and press my lips against hers. Our kiss gets steamier and more passionate by the second, and I know I'm the one that has to break it off. When I do, I'm out of breath and almost unable to speak. I love her.

"Lunch," I mutter.

She runs a hand through her now messy hair. "Uh, yeah, good idea."

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

**(on the night of the dance)**

The Factionless section of town is beyond creepy. I keep getting stares from people with long scraggly beards and too many coats on. The street light only makes it worse, as it shows girls in skanky outfits running about the place with men.

I stop the car and back up, realizing one those girls is Lauren. Great. She's being cornered by several men, and I get out of the car to head over there. The light of evening is fading fast, but I can see her standing there with a short black dress to match her hair and leather gloves that have the fingers cut off.

She's smiling at them. "Come any closer, and you'll see just how 'fine' I am."

The men, "ooh" at her, causing one of them to get smacked. She shoots him a wicked grin that says, 'I told you so,' before looking up to me.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm your date," I reply sharply. She laughs.

"Sorry boys, apparently I've gotta run. Nice talking with you, though," she says with a wave. She hops into the Porsche, making sure to smear mud on the interior from her boots. I roll my eyes at her.

"Did you steal this thing?"

"No, it was my dad's."

"He let you borrow it?" she asks.

"He's dead," I say through gritted teeth. She gives me a mock pout.

"So's mine. Serves him right, though. Do you even know where you're going? The town's civic center is down that way," she points behind us.

"I want to avoid those men."

She scoffs. "Jeanine said you were a looker, but I didn't realize you were such a coward."

I slam on the brakes again and glare at her. "Listen, if we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, could you at least shut up?"

She takes off her gloves. "No. If we're going to be stuck with each other then you need to leave me alone, got it? I didn't ask for you, just someone who could get me a job. I don't care about men, only about money."

"Good to know," I reply, then continue down the road. I can see the men in the rearview mirror but ignore them. Maybe I could just drop her off again…

She stays silent, which is blessing for the both of us. I drive to the civic center, which is lavishly decorated in lavenders and blues. Balloons and streamers are blowing in the wind, falling on people and tripping them up.

"This looks cute," Lauren says with a pinched face.

I sigh. "Listen, just put up with this, and then we can get married. Then we don't ever have to speak to each other again, alright? We'll get a house with two bedrooms."

She laughs at that and gets herself out of the now parked Merc.

"Now you're getting the picture, pretty boy!" she calls out over her shoulder.

I jog to catch up with her brisk pace, only to almost collide with her when she stops. She glares up at me and I have to wonder what I've done wrong now. She jabs a finger in my chest as if she's not intimidated by me at all.

"Before we go in there," she points to the entrance, "let's get this straight. I know why I need you, but what's in it for you, huh? What do you want from me? Some sob story about how rough my childhood was?"

I'm taken aback. "You admit you need my help, but won't tell me your feelings?"

She huffs and blows a piece of hair out of her face, slamming her finger harder into my chest. "Asking for help isn't a weakness, not asking for it is." She thunks my forehead. "You sure you gotta brain up there, prettyboy?"

I scowl and squeeze two fingers together. "I'm this close to shutting you up."

She crosses her arms across herself and shrugs. "Do it."

I grab her wrists and pull her closer to me, and bring my head to hers. My lips collide with her lips, shutting her up. I see Julia and Eric approaching in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Question of the chappie! Is there anything you regretted doing like how Julia cheated on Peter with Eric? What and Why?**


	15. Chapter 15:The Dance

**A/N: Back with another chappie! Well here ya go!**

**To the reviewer who went by the name "Hi": Do not worry! We have a plan of revenge (can't say who though or else we'll ruin it) on one of the characters coming up in a future chapter. It will be brutal, not MacGyverish, but we don't think it will disappoint on badass-ness! (If it isn't good enough, let us know and we will work on it :D )**

* * *

******Tris's POV******

After lunch, Tobias dropped me off at my house where Christina was waiting. "We need to get ready for the town dance! Come on Tris!" I roll my eyes. Typical Cristina wanting to dress me up and do my make-up like I'm a doll.

I slide on my dress and Christina straightens my hair and adds some glittery clips as accents. Christina puts makeup on me: eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, blush, etc, etc, etc...

Once she finishes with me, she quickly does herself and we are ready to go to the dance. When the clock hits six Tobias' Jeep pulls in the driveway. He and Will come up to the front door to meet me and Christina. We decided to a restaurant called Candor, seeing as Will didn't want to go to the restaurant he works at.

I sit in the passenger seat and buckle myself in as Tobias pulls out. My dress feels awkward beneath the nylon strap. Christina and Will chatter in the backseat, whereas Tobias and I stay quiet. We don't feel the need to be constantly talking, because we only say what needs to be said. I like that about him.

When we arrive at the restaurant, a waitress with black hair and blue eyes comes over to seat us and take our orders. The restaurant is extremely busy.

"Four margaritas," Tobias says immediately, causing a grin to snap onto my face. If Caleb would have come with us, this wouldn't be happening.

Will and Christina laugh because Tobias used his nickname in a sentence.

I order a salad for my meal, wanting to eat light and not pop out of my dress and Christina does the same. Tobias orders a roadhouse steak with fries, and Will orders a taco salad.

Christina and I excuse ourselves to go to the bathroom before our food comes.

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

Girls and their need to go to the bathroom in packs. Christina and Tris get up to go to the bathroom together, like typical girls do.

"My guitar is still in the Jeep right?" Will asks.

"Uhhh.." I start, seeing a look of worry start to form on Will's face.

"Don't tell me you forgot it!" He yells.

I smile, "Dude chill, I was messing with you, your guitar is still in the Jeep."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "I was thinking. How about I do it before the dance, so then Christina can show me off at the dance."

**Time Lapse!**

*****Will's POV*****

I can feel my hands sweating as I pull the guitar out of the jeep. The girls stayed inside with Four to pay the bill. I slide the strap over my shoulder, and strum a few chords.

When I see Christina come out I start strumming and press my fingers into the steel cords. Here goes nothing.

*****Tobias's POV*****

When I walk out of the restaurant with the girls Will is strumming his guitar. When he sees Christina he starts to sing:

_"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_And if I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you,_

_Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Would you marry me, baby?"_

I look to see Christina crying and she bobs her head up and down at Will

Will finishes his song:

_"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah"_

There are tears running down Christina's eyes, and she looks to Will and runs to him. Will pulls a ring out of his pocket and puts it on her finger as she squeals.

I look to Tris, who now has tears in her eyes, and she embraces me in a hug. She looks up at me and I lean down to kiss her.

* * *

We pull into the parking lot of the town dance at the civic center. We get out of the Jeep, Will and I pull the corsages out of the trunk, ready to give them to our fiancees. The one I got for Tris is a mixture of white and blue flowers to match her dress, whereas Christina's in just white. I move to the passenger side to help Tris out of the Jeep like a gentleman would for a lady coming out of a carriage.

I present the corsage to her, and her face is graced with a smile. I put it on her wrist and grab her hand, watching Christina and Will hug. Once their "moment" is over, we head inside. The outside is covered in streamers and balloons, so I don't expect the inside to be able to top it.

When we walk in it's revealed that the inside _is_ more jazzed up than the outside, streamers hanging from the ceiling, and balloons scattering the floor, tables of food, and people dancing everywhere. Throughout the halls, the gymnasium and the auditorium there are decorations. As a group we gravitate towards the dance floor.

We stand in a line along the edge of the people dancing, our backs almost pressed up against the wall for all of the people here. Most girls are in longer dresses like Christina and Tris, but a few have on dresses resembling ballerina skirts. I can see Edward manning the DJ station and realize why good songs are playing.

Unfortunately, Will also sees Edward and exclaims that he didn't know he would be the DJ. He drags Christina along with him to say hi and undoubtedly get caught up in a long conversation. Tris and I watch them weave through the crowd.

"How about I go get us some punch?" I ask.

She smiles. "Sounds great. Get it before it gets spiked."

I chuckle and give her a chaste kiss before heading to the cafeteria section. I make a detour to the bathroom, deciding that a margarita really wasn't the best choice for my bladder. On the way I swear I see silky black hair, but when I move to investigate, my perp is gone. I shake my head and brush it off, continuing my path to the men's room.

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

When Eric reaches us, I pull away from Lauren. "Peter boy, moving from chick to chick?" Eric questions.

"Lauren, this is Eric. Eric, this is my _fiancee_," I say.

"Well nice to meet you Lauren. Julia this is Lauren, Lauren this is my fiancee," mimics Eric.

Lauren and Julia give each other quick glances before looking back to us. The muscles in my jaw move as I struggle to keep my comments to myself, a trait that I've never had.

"Does Lauren know about Tris and Julia?" Eric asks, laughing. "Oh, honey, let me tell you!" he looks at Lauren.

She crosses her arms in a disinterested way, but he still continues.

"He kidnapped Tris for quite a while, even had her phone bugged. She has a boyfriend, too. Then, he moves on to Julia over here. Let's just say they 'hooked up.' Good luck," he snorts.

I clench my hands into fists, only to make him jump on the subject more.

"Poor Peter even got beat up by Tris's boyfriend. I bet you were wondering how he got that shiner on his eye. Or maybe that was his dad? Wait, it couldn't have been, because he's dead!" Eric gives me a smirk.

"Wow, what a loser," Julia says, making both her and Eric laugh.

"At least I didn't give a blowjob to a guy who's best friend I'm dating," I find slip out of my lips.

"Best friend?" Eric asks with amusement. "Right. Just to let you know, Peter, we were never friends. It was fun to help you with your schemes for a while, but then you got weird. Maybe daddy hit you too many times."

Lauren seems to snap back to reality with this comment, giving Eric a cold glare. He must have somehow struck a nerve about her own father.

"Your mom was no help with the situation, either. Remember how you used to tell me over and over how you just wanted her to stand up to him and stop it? She ended up dead because she couldn't open her fat, damn, mouth."

I'm seeing red. My vision is blurry, but not from tears. The entire earth spins and every other person but Eric is not there. How could he do this to me? Had I been so blind as to not see his betrayal; his disloyalty?

The smirk on his mouth is smacked right off, quite literally.

"Eric, you're a douche-canoe, you should take a look in a mirror and see what a freaking punk who can't get a chick other than one that sleeps with everyone. You know how many times she's been engaged? So many times, that I can't count them on all my finger and toes," Lauren then looks to Julia, "Ya, word got around to the people on Factionless drive. Actually, all the guys asked me if I was like Julia, there one night, gone the next." Lauren looks back over to Eric, "She'll slip right through your little jerk fingers. Don't trust her for a second you douche-canoe." Lauren grabs my hand, "Let's get away from the whore and the douche-bag. I hope they both rot in hell. Let's go have some fun." She pecks me on the lips and turns us to go inside.

I'm almost as dumbfounded as Eric and Julia are, but I let her guide me through the front doors. She stood up for me? She hit Eric for me? Who is this girl?

Lauren and I head for the punch bowl straight away, and while I'm ladeling the red liquid into our plastic cups, she pulls out a flask and dumps its contents into the punch. She gives me a small smile that reeks of fake innocence.

"I just thought the party needed a bit more fun to it."

We go to the dancefloor, Lauren pulling me along and rocking back and forth to the music. I would have expected her to not be into this kind of thing, but I was wrong about her before. She grabs my hands and talks over the music.

"Was what he said true? Because if it is, you really have a screwed up life."

I nod my head in response. She opens her mouth to say something else, but is cut off when someone accidentally bumps into her. It's Will and Christina, who rush to apologize and then run off when they see me. They go to Edward to chat.

"You know them?" Lauren asks me.

I pull a hand from hers and scratch the back of my head. "Sort of. They're friends with Tris."

"I see. Hey, I'm going to go get us some punch," she grins widely and winks at me, "so I'll be back soon."

She rushes off before I can even agree, leaving me alone like an idiot. I quickly try to correct that by moving to outer parts of the crowd. Once here, I see what I was dreading: Tris.

She stands in the beautiful blue dress that she bought when I attacked her at the mall. I can't help a pang of something resembling guilt in my stomach. She doesn't see me yet, and for that I'm grateful. I don't know what I'd even say to her.

Eric apparently has a lot he'd like to get off of his chest, because he strides over to her, without Julia but not without confidence. He grabs her arm and I flinch at the contact. Tris doesn't and instead jerks away from him.

I can barely make out their conversation…

"Don't touch me," Tris hisses.

"Come on, princess, I'm not Peter. I'm not going to hurt you," he taunts.

"Tobias is coming soon. You should leave." Her words sound eerily familiar to what she told me before.

"He can't make me princess," he says and touches her chest. Tris slaps his hand away and I feel as though I need to step in and help. I was the one who got her involved with Eric in the first place.

As I start navigating the crowd to get to them, Eric grabs Tris's wrists and pulls her away. There are so many people, and I attempt to follow them, but eventually lose their trail. I hate to admit it, but I need Lauren's help to catch him.

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

Tobias excuses himself to get us some punch, and I'm left alone on the dance floor. I try not to feel awkward, but I feel so alone. I don't feel right without Tobias. I see Eric in the distance, and just ignore him. I scan the crowd, looking for Christina when I feel someone grasp my arm. I turn to see Eric. What does Eric want? I set Peter up with Julia, now Eric must be jealous and want me... great.

"Wow Tris, nice dress. It would go really good on the carpet of my room," he says, shooting chills down my spine.

"What in the hell do you want, Eric? You jealous that Peter has Julia now?" I question.

"Wowww," he says, shocked, "I stole Julia from him in less than 24 hours. Then I took her here and she strolled off with some _old friend_, I assumed it was you, but I guess I was wrong. Now I want you Tris," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Don't touch me," I hiss.

"Come on, princess, I'm not Peter. I'm not going to hurt you," he taunts.

"Four is coming soon. You should leave," I say with stellar confidence

"He can't make me princess," he says and touches my chest. I slap his hand off in haste.

He grabs hold of my wrists instead, dragging me away from the crowd of people and my safety. Where is Tobias? Or Will or Christina? I look around in vain to try and locate any of them. Eric continues to pull me closer to an abandoned hallway. I feel my stomach growing sick and turbulent as we near corridor, bile coming in the back of my throat.

He thrusts me against a wall, both hands locking above my shoulders to keep me in place. I notice how up close, he's not an attractive guy. All the angles on his face that make him look hardened are too straight and unrounded. His eyes pierce mine and a frown lines his mouth, as if he can hear what I'm thinking about him.

"You're mine now, princess." He chuckles. "It's funny, Peter couldn't get to you even with my help, and yet here I am. And here you are."

I fight off the shaking of my hands and the wobbliness of my knees. I can do this. I can be strong. I can fight him off. I can be brave.

His hand reaches for my waist to pull me closer to him. When I protest, he jerks me harder into the wall behind us. Some kind of panelling digs deep into my back and I have to hold a scream of pain in.

He lifts his hand, about to strike me into submission, when something clamps over his mouth like an iron vice. He is pulled back and thrown to the ground, where he huddles in a fetal position for a further attack. When it doesn't come, he tries standing back up. A heel keeps him in place.

A girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and a very short black dress stands over him with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. She looks like the type to normally have an attitude, and now that she's mad it's even worse.

A shuffling noise makes me look up to Peter standing only three feet from me. His dark green eyes hold an emotion that I've never seen before and can't quite put my finger on. He wears a tux and has his silky black hair combed through quite nicely.

"Tris," he says, taking a step towards me. I immediately jump back and into the wall, remembering what Eric said about Julia not working out for him. Does he still want to try and kidnap me, or does he have this mystery girl?

He lifts both hands slowly. "Tris, I'm not going to hurt you."

Despite his strange behavior just the other day at his apartment, I don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. He sounds genuine, but after all he's done, I can't bring myself to chance trusting him. And so I run.

The girl has caught up to me in less than a second with her lightning fast reflexes and has hold of my upper arm. She spins me around and huffs at me.

"He's telling the truth! He drug me along to help him find you," she says while jerking me back towards where he stands, arms at his sides.

"Find me? That can't be good," I say under my breath.

"I know what he's done to you, but he's not that person anymore. At least, not from what I've seen. I'm his fiancee, so if he lays a finger on you, I'll kick his butt."

I smile slightly at her comment and know that Peter's got his hands full with this girl. We approach him more quickly now that I've agreed to it and reach him within seconds. Eric hasn't attempted to get up yet.

"Thank you, for helping me," I say to him. Eric's mouth opens with a snarky comment ready to spew. The girl's foot kicks it back down.

"Listen, Tris, what you did with Julia? That was… generous. You at least tried to make peace. I'm, well, I'm not exactly sorry for what I did to you, but I'm sorry I made you feel like crap."

He averts his eyes to the ground and I bite back a laugh. That's the best apology I'll get from him, I suppose, and it's better than nothing. The girl kicks Eric in the face one last time to knock him out cold. If anyone walks by, they'll just assume he's drunk out of his mind.

"You've met my fiancee, Lauren," Peter says as we turn to go back to the dance.

"How'd you guys meet?" I ask out of actual curiosity.

"We were paired together early," Lauren informs me.

"Oh, I didn't kno-" I begin to say.

"Tris!" Tobias calls out from the entrance to the hall. His expression is a mixture between relief, confusion, and anger. He looks from me to Peter, then back to me, then over to Lauren.

"Stay away from her!" he calls out to Peter. Like me, he still distrusts Peter after the incident at his apartment. Lauren's presence seems to calm him a little.

"It's fine. Eric attacked me and they helped me get away from him," I console.

He finally looks to Eric's body at the ground. There's a bruise by his mouth and blood spills from a busted lip thanks to Lauren's heel.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Tobias asks her.

"I'm Peter's fiancee now. What about you? I thought you were still fighting. Do you still go by Four?"

Peter and I exchange a glance of confusion, and for the first time ever I feel something other than neutrality or anger or fear. I look away quickly and hide a stray blush from the awkwardness of the connection.

"You know it," he tells Lauren.

She laughs. "Bet you can't knock me out in four seconds anymore!"

So that's where his nickname comes from? He never told me the story, and I never thought to ask. It became such a common thing to think of him as Four that I didn't question it or its origin. Tobias shakes his head.

"Bet I can! What about you? Where'd you go after fighting?"

Her expression darkens. "Factionless drive."

Tobias finally looks to Peter and I. "We did MMA together at the same studio. I didn't know she was even still in the city."

"Well, as great as this little reunion is, we better get going before Eric wakes the hell up," Peter brings to our attention.

"For once, I agree with you, Peter," I say.

We move back through the cafeteria and onto the dance floor. Tobias mentions not getting punch, and Lauren tells him not to worry about it. We find Christina and Will sitting at the DJ stand by Edward, Christina on Will's lap. They seem content for the time being and I decide to hold off on texting her to come meet us so I can tell her what happened.

"We're heading out early tonight," Peter says quietly.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lauren," Tobias says. He grabs my hand while we watch the two leave. I feel strange knowing that Peter has now saved me twice, once from his father and now once from Eric. But I know Peter, and there's no guarantee that he won't change back to how he was before. The question is, can Peter save me from himself?

Tobias pulls me from my thoughts by saying, "Do you?"

I blink at him. "What?"

He gives me a small smile. "I said that they're playing the song for engaged couples to dance to. Do you want to dance with me, _fiance_?"

"Oh," I blush, "of course. Let's go."

He wraps an arm around my waist and sweeps us to a good spot to dance in. He knows simple steps and the song is pretty, so the dance is an overall success. I lean my head against his chest and forget all that has happened to me tonight. In fact, I forget all that's happened to me since he first came into my life. All there is is the here and now with Tobias's arms around me.

* * *

**A/N: So, a lot happened in this chapter, and Peter's "transformation" is coming along. Keep in mind this is NOT a Petris story, but we still like him. Question of the Chapter: Do you guys like Lauren and where we're headed with this? (Lame question, we know, but we want to make this story good!)**


	16. Chapter 16: After The Dance

**A/N: We are back! Enjoy the chappie! We are thinking about starting a new fanfic, but it not being FourTris, but another character and Tris. Who do you want paired, and should it be present day like this, or no war? We want your opinions! If you guys can't get enough of our writing, we have an 80 page Fanfic on our page. Check it out! It's not as good, but you may still enjoy reading it!**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

Lauren and I get in my Porsche and pull away from the civic center. I find myself asking "Do you want to go back to my place or hang out on Factionless Drive?"

"Well," she starts saying. Then it hits me. I don't have a place anymore. Eric is no longer my friend, ruling out his second house, even though I still have a key. Then there's my apartment where my parents died. The apartment is either still under police lock down, or the landlord has already taken control of it.

"Scratch that," I say, "the only place I have left is my Porsche, and my motorcycle, that is somewhere near my parents old apartment." I roll my eyes; I have ended up homeless. My dad left everything to my mom, and my mom might have me in her will. I sure hope so, so I can get all the cash my dad hoarded.

"We could stay in the Porsche, maybe the back seats," says Lauren.

"What are you saying, chica?" I ask.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm implying though," she says with a grin plastered across her face.

"Where do you say we park this thing?" I ask.

"I know just the place..."

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

Once the dance is over, it is typical for the engaged couples to leave. We find Will and Christina, then walk out the doors. I get in the driver's seat, and Tris gets shotgun, right next to me.

"Where we bringing you, Will?" I ask.

"What are you trying to suggest, Four?" asks Will.

"That you come to my place and I do your makeup!" exclaims Christina.

"Maybe I want you to meet my parents, fiancee. Let's go to my place Christina," Will says, giving Christina puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay," Christina says, "I guess it's Will's place."

After we drop Will and Christina off Tobias starts heading towards my house. "Tobias, let's go to your place! Your parents haven't seen me since we got engaged. They deserve to meet their daughter-in-law," she begs.

"You already met them," I say. I can't let her go over there again.

"But that was when I was your friend, but now I'm your fiancee," she says trying to pressure me.

"Tris, I don't want to put you in that situation again," I say.

"Then maybe you need to teach me some MMA," she says, smiling.

"Maybe another time. We aren't going over there tonight Tris," I say. I don't want her near my parents. It was a train wreck last night, and it's NOT happening again.

"Tobias...," she begs, "Caleb will be at our house."

Now the Caleb bit makes me question it a little, but she is still not coming to my house. Who knows what my father will do or what my mom will say? I can't have her hurt or see me like I was ever again. I'm a different person around her, and I like that version of myself better. It's like that part of me is her and everything good.

"Tris, you don't want to be near my parents."

"Tooobbbiiiaasss," she says drawing out my name, "Pleaseeeeee? I really really want to go to your house. We wouldn't be able to break the law at my house. Come on Toby," she says, running her hand down my arm.

"Tris," I say in one last attempt to change her mind.

"Just bring me home then Four. Then you can go to your house alone," she says crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay Tris, we will go to my house. But let's try to ignore my parents, please. We don't want a repeat of last time," I say giving into her.

"Thank you Tobias," she says, giving me a kiss on my neck.

"I'm trying to drive, Tris!" I exclaim.

"Okay," she says and sits all the way back into her seat. "But we can pick up at your house... right?"

"Tris, the law," I say.

"That means we can break it," she says. I notice her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are considerably brightened. She didn't get any alcohol, did she? Maybe Eric slipped her some.

"Let's get to my house, then we can finish this discussion," I say.

* * *

When we walk into my house I look to my dad's chair, wanting to figure out where he is, so we can avoid him. I see a ton of beer cans and bottles laying all over the floor. He is probably drunk over his head. This isn't a safe environment for Tris. "Tris let's just go-,"

"No Tobias. Let's just go to your room," she says.

I grab her hand and lead her upstairs and through the hall. I make the mistake of glancing into my dad's office and we make eye contact. "Back so late, huh?" he asks, setting aside his paperwork.

"Ummm, ya dad. We are just going to my room," I say.

"To break the law?" He questions, "Didn't you already do that in the back of your Jeep on the side of the road?"

"Dad, just leave us alone," I say. I knew bringing Tris here was a bad idea.

"Not till you answer my questions son," he says standing up.

"Well ummm, maybe and no," I say.

"Tell the truth Tobias Eaton. I didn't raise a liar," he slurs.

"Dad, can you just leave us alone?" I question hoping he'll sit back down. Instead he walks over to us.

"Did you have sex in your Jeep?" he asks.

I tighten my grip around Tris's hand, "No." I say.

"Liar!" he yells throwing the beer he had in his hand to the ground.

"Mr. Eaton-," starts Tris.

"I told you to call me Marcus the other day, girl," he says.

"Well then Marcus. First off I'm his fiancee, not just some girl, and your son and I did not have sex. I'm a virgin _Marcus_." Tris spits out at him.

Marcus's face is in shock, "Okay. I'll leave you two to go to his room," he says. "Hold on a sec."

My dad walks back into his office and comes back with something. He hands it to me, and I try not to drop it in disgust. "Protection," Marcus mumbles. "You two better not be virgins tomorrow!" he yells while walking back into his office and slamming the door.

"Oh, like he's gonna check," I mutter under my breath. I throw the plastic in a nearby trashcan before striding into my room. I flip on the lights while Tris comes in. She giggles at my now orderly bed and flops on it, arms spread out above her head.

"Tobias," she whispers, then giggles again.

I raise an eyebrow at her while I slide off my suit jacket. She watches me intently, iris's filling her blue-gray pupils more than usual. She must be tipsy from some kind of drink, maybe the margarita I ordered her. Her lipstick is smudged and her skin in pale from fatigue, but her face is still alight with that strange look.

She hides her face from me in the dark comforter on my bed and then looks back to me with a coy smile. I've never seen her like this, so… unreserved. It's like all her inhibitions have gone away in an instant, but that doesn't mean that mine have, too. Her hand fists in the blankets and she rustles around impatiently while waiting for me to come over and join her.

I sit carefully on the edge of the bed, creating a small pocket in the mattress that causes Tris to slide closer to me. She giggles again and grabs my hand, kissing each finger. What's up with her? Why is she acting like this?

"Tris?" I ask, interrupting her kiss to my ring finger.

"Yes?" she looks to me.

"Are you…" I falter and start over again. "Are you feeling alright?"

She smiles up at me and kisses my finger. "Never better. Although, I'm a bit thirsty."

I rush to get up. "I'll get you some water or juice or something."

"No!" She fiddles with her dress, suddenly nervous. "I meant that I want something a bit stronger."

I shake my head immediately, feeling more like her father or older brother than her fiance. The margarita couldn't have done this to her, and it would have kicked in before now. I realize that someone must have spiked the punch with something potent; most likely Lauren.

"Tris, you don't need that. You're already a bit too… _intoxicated_."

She pouts at me and turns her head towards the wall with the window to avoid me. She even goes so far as to cross her arms, making me realize that the Tris I know isn't here right now. In front of me stands- er, lays, a drunk Tris.

I cross the room and lean over the bed, cupping her chin in my hand. I kiss her on the forehead and she responds by quickly grabbing my hair and pulling me on top of her. I don't feel right doing this. I feel like I'm taking advantage of her.

Still, when she kisses me I can't help but kiss back, and I don't want her to feel like I'm rejecting her. I move most of my weight onto the hand not around her jaw. Her hands fly up to my tie and undo the knot, loosening it before sliding it off. When her hand moves to my collar in hopes of unbuttoning my shirt, I pull back.

She looks more hurt than she should and asks, "Tobias?"

I'm out of breath from the kiss and have to take a few moments before speaking. I shake my head at her and look anywhere but her eyes. "We can't do this. You're tired, you're drunk, and it's late. Let's just call it a night, okay?"

She closes her eyes. "I shouldn't have forced you to take me to your home."

I pat her head comfortingly. "It's fine, I just don't like having you around my dad. And like I said, I'm ashamed of my mom."

She forces me to look at her by grabbing my face with both of her hands. Her eyes are open now and her lips are dangerously close to my own. I keep myself in check and focus on her gray orbs.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of her, Tobias. Remember how when your dad and her starting arguing I followed her upstairs?"

I nod my head.

"She kept repeating words to herself, and I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then I finally realized it. She was saying, 'I'm sorry, Tobias. I'm sorry.' She loves you."

I can't bear to hear this. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly in hopes of blocking the emotions out. I didn't know she felt guilty for not being able to help me. I didn't know I was part of the reason my mom went insane.

"Stop," I whisper to Tris. "I don't want to hear any more."

"Tobias, you need to know," she says, sliding her hand down my arm.

"Trisssss," I say.

"Tobias, all I have ever wanted was you. I want you now," she says and I smell the stench of alcohol on her breath.

"Tris, just stop. You're drunk. If you feel the same way tomorrow when you're sober it'll be different, but for now you're drunk and don't know what your talking about," I say.

"So when I don't have a margarita in my system we can?" she asks innocently.

"When you're not drunk, yes Tris. I would rather wait till after we are married though," I tell her.

She bobs her head and then pulls my face to her neck, and eventually we get under the covers. We fall asleep side by side, huddled close together with arms tangled up in one another's.

*****Peter's POV*****

I pull out of the old parking lot in some deserted part of Factionless Drive. Lauren and I were the only ones parking there, so it was more private. She gives me a smirk as she climbs back into the passenger seat and puts on her seatbelt after rearranging her dress. I can't help but smile back at her.

"So, where do you live?" I ask, waiting for directions on where to go.

She bites at her lip. "It's not much, but it's a small apartment I rent. It's up here to the left. I'm on the first floor and have almost no neighbors left."

"Why's that?" I ask while smoothing down my hair and steering the car to where she told me. This part of town still gives me the creeps, but I feel a little safer than before.

"They all either died or were killed. We got a string of thieves that kept attacking a few years back, and they shot one guy and stabbed another's wife. They got my apartment once while I was gone, but everyone was too much of a pansycake to stick around after that. They haven't been back," she shrugs.

I glance in her direction but don't say anything. I knew this was a rough side of town, but I didn't realize just how much so. It's not like I'm scared of violence, I've dealt with it every day of my life. I just don't like the thought of being killed over a TV and some jewelry.

She laughs at me. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Did I scare you off already?"

I roll my eyes at her comment. "I don't know how you've survived here for this long with an attitude like that. Doesn't anyone here get annoyed with you?"

She sticks her tongue out at me. "I'm not the only one with a bad attitude. You've got a hot head yourself, Mr. Peter."

I pull into the parking area for a run down, three-story brick building with an old faded sign. This must be the place, because a few guys stand outside the main entrance smoking something other than cigarettes and exchanging money. I eye them suspiciously and look to Lauren for her input on the situation.

She shrugs them off. "They're fine, don't worry about them."

When we get out, the men look between us and the car with greed glinting in their eyes. Whether it's for Lauren or the car, I can't say, but either way I feel discomfort around them. They whistle when we walk past, and I put my hand on the small of Lauren's back. She goes inside without hesitation and steers me to her apartment, unlocking it with a small key.

Inside, she shuts and locks the door, then hands me a duplicate of her key.

"This place is yours, too, now, I guess," she says. She gestures around the small and old-fashioned apartment, equipped with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and one bedroom. It's clean and only a bit disorganized, and it feels more like a home than the starchiness of my parent's apartment.

I stick the key in my pocket and follow Lauren to the bedroom. She tosses me a pillow and blanket, and I stay rooted to the ground while giving her a confused look.

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me until we're married. You can have the couch."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and decide not to argue. I toss the bedding onto the plush, red couch and fling myself down without getting undressed. I'm tired and not in the mood to do anything but sleep. She turns off the light and closes her bedroom door.

Seconds before the blackness creeping around my eyes takes over and I enter a dream-filled sleep, a creak awakens me. I panic, assuming the worst, before realizing it's just Lauren opening her bedroom door again. She must have forgotten something. I roll back over and feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hmph?" I groan out.

"Maybe you can sleep in the bed just for tonight."

I groggily sit up and look at her outline in the darkness. Even with the blinds closed, moonlight seeps into the room, illuminating her face as my eyes adjust. I get up and head into the bedroom, pillow and blanket in hand. Then I crash down onto the bed and feel the blackness return. Lauren slips in beside me.

One last thought escapes my lips before I succumb to slumber. "What made you change your mind?"

She sighs, almost as tired as me. "The nightmares go away when someone's with me."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Question time! What's the one dream you can always remember every detail of? **


	17. Chapter 17: Dress Shpping

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! R&R, pretty please with Dauntless cake on top? :D**

**Thanks sooo much to our reviewers and followers and favoriters! Elissa15Elissa, thanks for your reviews! divergentfourtris- Wow crazy psychic dream! Thank you so much for answering our questions, and multiple times! Regarding your review to chapter 12: :( We feel so bad for you. If it's meant to be, though, it'll happen. Maybe you can change him back to the person you loved! (Sorry to sound like a therapist; ironically that's what JerkNone hopes to be after college.) Again, thanks everyone for R&Ring!**

* * *

******Tris's POV******

I still have a headache from the night before. It's a dull throbbing that sits just behind my eyes in my skull. I can't even think straight because of it, and last nights details are blurry. I remember Peter and Lauren helping me, even though I can't really believe it, and then Tobias dropping Christina off at Will's house. After that everything is set in a milky wash.

When I ask Tobias what happened, he simply shakes his head and pleads with his Prussian blue irises to drop the subject. I huff at him and agree to let it go; for now.

"My dad isn't up yet, so we can leave now," he tells me, leaning on his side and carefully rolling out of bed. I follow his lead and realize I slept in my dress last night.

He glimpses at me before going to his closet door, throwing it open, and grabbing a set of clothes. He hands me a gray t-shirt that's going to look weird under my strapless bra, and black sweatpants with drawstrings. He grabs himself a pair of jeans and black shirt before going to the bathroom to change. I follow his lead and manage to peel the dress from my body and drape the new clothing on.

The pants are too long and the shirt is baggy at my stomach, but it feels much more comfortable to wear this than that dress. I grab my shoes and other belongings just as Tobias ambles his way in. He grabs his Jeep's keys and cell phone, then heads down the stairs taking them two at a time. I stumble after him to keep up with his hurried pace and am barely able to get into the Jeep before he backs out.

"Jeez, Tobias, what's the rush?" I ask him.

He scrunches his lips together and shakes his head, making me realize it must be because of something that happened last night. We kissed, but that's really all I remember.

The rest of the ride is in silence, save the sound my phone makes as I receive a text from Caleb. It reads:

_Where r u?_

My mouth twists to the side when I try to think of an acceptable answer.

_Coming home._

Seconds later his reply is there.

_Mom says you and Christina r taking the Bug dress shopping today. You're leaving in an hour._

I exhale with more force than I intended. Dress shopping? What does that mean… Oh. Christina and I must be going wedding dress shopping. I frown as I realize Tobias can't go with us due to my mom's superstitions about the groom not seeing the dress. At least there's the consolation that Will won't be there to heckle me.

"We're here," Tobias informs me. I give him a look and refuse to get out.

"Tris, you don't need to know what happened last night. You were drunk," he says.

"What did I say? What did I do?" I ask quietly.

"You kissed me."

"Tobias, what did I say?" I ask with harshness lacing my tone.

"You said you wanted to break the laws."

I stay silent for a moment, contemplating this. "I do want to break the laws, but I'm not going to. I'm sorry."

He kisses the space between my eyes before I leave. He doesn't walk me up to the door this time, and I feel lonely trudging inside my house. Caleb narrows his eyes at my attire when I pass his room upstairs, but I pretend to not notice him and shut the door to my room. I get myself pulled together to go dress shopping.

When an hour's passed, I'm wearing jeans and a black shirt, just like Tobias. I need to feel connected to him somehow today. Christina's parents drop her off at my house, and the two of us get in the Bug with my mom squished in the backseat. Time to pick out a dress.

* * *

******Peter's POV******

The hospital walls are a pale color that seems to suck all the happiness out of the air. The tiles are hard and cold and bland, and the people all seem to match the building. I walk up to the secretaries, cutting in front of others in the line. A blond secretary looks wide-eyed at me.

"Uh, sir, you need to wait-" she begins in an overly nice voice.

"I'm here to see my mom. Last name Hayes," I command.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and I brace to smack the person off. When I turn I see a doctor with the classic white jacket on and a name tag that reads "Cal." He has a chiseled face and tired eyes.

"You're her son, Peter?" I nod. "Come with me."

I follow him to a small office with a desk and loads of paperwork. He rummages through some files, gestures for me to sit, and then slams a stack of papers down in front of me.

"You're mom had a gunshot wound to the head. There was nothing we could do for her besides put her in hospice. She died this morning around five o'clock."

I gulp. I knew she would die, but it still makes my eyes sting to think about it. If my dad wasn't already dead, I would kill him. I swallow the lump forming in my throat and put a hand to my head as if it will fight off an emerging headache.

"Now, after the police investigation at your apartment, her will was recovered. As was your fathers, but he left everything to her. And she," he moves the documents closer to me, "left everything to you. Everything is yours."

I gape at him. Everything? But why?

"This note is written at the end of her will."

My mouth goes dry as I read it and the grief from before duplicates and builds inside of me. It feels like a disease that's quickly taking over my body and all rational control I may have once had over myself.

_Peter,_

_I'm sorry for what your father's done to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. I really did try to make him let up; I would talk to him about it every night when you were in bed. Please forgive me, my son._

I take a deep breath and tell myself that I refuse to cry in front of a stranger. The rest of my time with Cal is a blur. I must respond at the appropriate times with the correct answers, because before I know it I'm out of the hospital and already at the apartment collecting my things. The police have left, and whenever I see something of my father's I throw it into the fireplace.

His shoes? Burned. His photos? Burned. His wedding ring? Sure as hell burned. The only thing of his that I keep is his cash. Lauren must be wondering where I'm at by now; I left her early this morning to visit my mom. I didn't want her to know, especially after being woken up by her screams. She really does have nightmares. About what, I can't say for sure.

Once I've collected almost everything that's mine and/or of value, I start out of my room. Something catches my eye, though, and makes me turn around. The whole in the wall is still there and still reminds me of my father. Now it also makes me think of how my mom is missing from my life. I'm all alone, except for Lauren.

A sound makes me jump and set the items in my hands down. I reach for the nearest heavy object, sure that someone is here to try and rob the place before it's cleaned out. The nearest heavy object turns out to be an unplugged lamp. I hold it perpendicular to myself with the top pointing out like a spear.

"Peter?" a petite voice calls out. It's lined with anger and something close to fear.

"Lauren?" I call back.

She flings open the door, wearing sweats and with her hair a mess. She looks at the lamp first, then flits her eyes up to mine. I blush and drop the lamp on the ground beside me, embarrassed that I was so unreasonably frightened. She puts a hand on my upper arm.

"Why did you leave? I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there!" she admits.

"Aww, do you like me Lauren?" I tease her to cover my lamp incident.

She smacks my arm and lets her hand drop back down to her side. "Was the backseat of your Porsche not obvious enough?"

I smile and go back to grab my things once more. She helps me without asking any questions, and we make our way to the Porsche in silence. Finally in the car, she speaks.

"Your parents left you that stuff?"

"My mom did. I have everything now, Lauren. We can buy a house with the money."

Her mouth drops a little. "A house? You would spend your money on a house?"

I rub the back of my neck as I drive in the direction of Factionless Drive. "Well, I mean, yeah. I don't exactly like being homeless."

She bites her lip. "Take a right up here. I know a house that's for sale."

* * *

******Tris's POV******

"I love that one, Tris!" Christina squeals.

My mom nods in agreement, for once. "That one really does look nice on you, hon. And with heels, you'll be absolutely stunning."

I sigh and look in the mirror. This is the fifth dress I've tried on today. Christina already found hers, and it is gorgeous. It's strapless and lacy and very Christina-like. Mine, on the other hand, is simple and modest. It exposes my collar bone and therefore my tattoo of three birds, but has lace sleeves that reach just above my elbows. The train of it isn't too long, and the entire bottom is made of a satin-like material.

One of the workers, a young, flamboyant man, rushes over to me with a veil.

"Here sweetheart, let's put this on you! Now you'll probably have your hair in a bun, right? So this will go on like this and- oh my goodness you look perfect!" he exclaims.

I really do look nice. I look like a bride. Christina gets up and stands beside me while the man gives me a hug. I try not to flinch away because he's been really helpful and nice. Once he leaves to ring us up, my mom stands and gives me a hug as well. Unlike with the man, I hug her back. She wipes away a few stray tears pooling and slipping out of her eyes.

"You two are going to have beautiful weddings! I just can't wait much longer!"

I laugh at her. "We only have two weeks left, mom, and we're already registered with the CDP. We'll be given our aptitude test within a month."

She puts a hand over her mouth. "Oh, you and Caleb are growing up so fast! And to think, Tobias only has about two months left before he turns eighteen! It's a wonder nobody snatched him up before you; he's such a dear boy."

Chris butts into our conversation at this point. "Believe me, I don't think he let anyone near him before Tris."

The man comes back with our dresses in bags and a large smile plastered onto his face.

"Here you are, ladies! Good luck!" he calls out to us as we leave the store.

I look at the time on my phone: 1:30. I ask them if they want to go get lunch, and Christina immediately says she wants to go to the place where Will works part-time.

Inside, the hostess sits us down at a table and grabs us our drinks. The place is almost completely dead, with only a few other customers in here. Soon a handsome dark-skinned man comes over to take our order. I notice he has a snake tattoo right behind his ear.

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything to eat?" he asks while giving us a suggestive look.

Christina rolls her eyes. "I'll have the chicken penne and breadsticks."

"Fine choice," he says under his breath, making her roll her eyes again.

My mom and I order, and just before he leaves, the waiter says, "I'm Uriah, by the way. Feel free to call for me whenever you need something." He winks at Christina.

When he strides off she shudders. I smile at her.

"He was adorable, flirting with you and all," I say.

"I have a fiance for Pete's sake! I'll have to ask Will about him when we get back."

My mom smiles. "Could you imagine if Susan was here with us? That boy would have a field day with three girls here."

I laugh at her comment and quiet down when I see Uriah already returning with our food.

"That was fast!" my mom congratulates.

He smirks at Christina while placing her food in front of her. "Need anything else?"

Good old Chris decides to take the blunt and direct approach to end his flirting. "You know that guy Will who works here? He's my fiance."

Uriah's smirk only grows larger. "Well, that's great for him! If things don't work out, call me."

"Call you a jerk? No problem," she says coolly. My mom and I move our heads between the two as we watch their conversation play out. I have to admit, it's pretty entertaining.

Uriah laughs and raises his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, I see how it is. But I better be getting an invite to the wedding, babe!"

He walks off before she can respond. She huffs furiously and stabs her pasta with way too much force. Her fork actually slips out of her hand and she stares at it for a second. Then she laughs.

"I'll admit that last one was good," she says.

My mom and I exchange glances before the bell on the door rings to alarm a new customer as come in. I don't turn to see who it is, but Christina's eyes bug out when she looks. She mouths something to me while my mom is distracted eating, and I can't tell what she said.

Someone brushes against me and mutters an apology. I'm sitting on the outside edge of the booth and figure it's Uriah trying to be a flirt or someone with bad coordination. Both of my guesses are wrong.

I look up to see shiny coal-black locks and green spheres on a face. Peter. And next to him in Lauren. I avert my eyes quickly and stare at my food. The last time Peter and I were in this restaurant, he had kidnapped me again. Lauren and him hold hands and are given the table right next to ours.

Christina brings up some random topic for us to discuss, but I don't take part in it. Instead I listen to the hushed conversation Peter and Lauren are currently having.

"Do you like the house?" Lauren asks him.

"Yes, a lot. I think even if we bought two houses we still wouldn't be using all of my dad's money, though. Are you sure you don't want a different one?" he asks her.

"That's the one."

His dad's money? How did he get money from his dad? Did he rob him, or did he… die?

"Hello, I'm Uriah and I will be your server this afternoon. What can I get you to eat?" Uriah asks them, back towards me. After they order he spins around to me.

"Like the view?" he asks, obviously referring to his backside.

Peter and Lauren are looking at me now, and I feel like if I could dig up a hole and jump to China, I would. Or I would throw Uriah down it.

As if reading my thoughts, he bends over and pecks my cheek. He laughs at my bewildered stare and goes to get Peter and Lauren's order. Could this not get any worse? I go back to my food and ignore everyone around me for the rest of the meal.

When we've paid I rush to get out the door and away from Uriah and Peter and Lauren. I can see Peter's Porsche out in the parking lot, a good distance away from my Bug. I hear an extra pair of footsteps behind me and cringe, expecting the worst: Peter.

Instead, I turn to see Uriah with a large grin on his face. "Hey, my shifts over, lucky for you. I never did catch your name…"

"Tris, and my friend's is Christina," I reply.

He snaps his finger. "Hey! I remember you! You're Caleb's sister, right? I was at that cornfield party."

Realization hits me. "Oh, right!"

He smiles, and this time it's not a smirk. "There's another cornfield party tonight, and I think Archer's Arrows are going to be playing again. You wanna come?"

I rub my arm. "Uh, sure. I'll ask my fiance, Four, if he wants to come too."

This doesn't seem to faze Uriah at all, making me suspect that he just flirts with everyone. I'm sure Tobias won't like him, and Will might just knock him out.

"Great! See you there at nine, Tris!"

Chris and my mom call for me to get in the car, and I can feel Peter's stare on me through the glass of the door. I hop in the car and inform Christina of our plans for the night. I'll have to text Caleb to see if Susan and him want to come as well.

I can only hope that Eric won't be there tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Question time!**

** Have you ever been in that awkward situation when your with your boyfriend (or crush) and another gy is talking to you, making your boyfriend (or crush) jealous? Any other comments? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: Corn Field Party!

**A/N: Here we are with another chappie! Thanks to all the reviews. Lily, I know it sucks! Dear hi, we hope this is badass enough for your soul! Well here you go!**

* * *

******Tobias's POV******

I pick up Tris in my Jeep. The summer sky is still a light blue for being nine o'clock, and the moon shines so much that I'm sure the bonfire won't be necessary for light tonight. That's a good thing, too, because the weather has been particularly dry lately and one little spark could set a cornfield ablaze.

Tris wears clothes matching mine, and I smile. Any awkwardness lingering from the previous night has now vanished completely from between us. I flash her a smile before taking the short drive to the cornfield. A path has been cleared out so that cars can park farther in the cornfields instead of blocking up the roads.

Farmers don't really care that the kids clear out areas in the corn. Who knows, maybe they're afraid we'll attack them like in Children of the Corn? Whatever the reason, delusional or not, they let us host parties as long as the law is not broken. Of course, it always is, but we hide it good enough.

Once I park, we jump out of the Jeep and join the others. We easily spot Christina and Will, but Caleb and Susan are nowhere to be found. Christina waves at us, and just as she does a dark-skinned boy stands beside her and waves, too.

Christina turns and smacks his arm with mock irritation, and I can't help but notice the wink he gives Tris, who blushes. I grab her hand as we approach the group.

"Hey, Will. I thought you were playing tonight?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "We destroyed too much equipment at our last gig, so we have to get it fixed before we can play again. Looks like you'll have to wait for the next party."

I nod and the dark-skinned boy leers at Tris. "Hey, Tris. You're looking good."

"Hey," she says. "Four, this is Uriah. He was at the first cornfield party I went to."

He sticks out his hand at me and I begrudgingly take it. He shakes my hand with ferocity and smirks at me. I can't tell if he's benign or not yet, so I decide to keep my distance.

"You're the lucky guy who got Tris?" he asks me. I falter, and he chuckles. "I'm just messing with you. I've got a girlfriend; Marlene. She should be around here somewhere," he says while looking around behind me.

Just then a girl with an easy smile and bounce in her step wraps her arms around Uriah's waist. She kisses his temple and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Here she is!" he announces.

Tris giggles. "Are you two engaged?"

Marlene pouts at her. "No, not yet. Uriah's too afraid to ask me."

He puts a hand to his chest to pretend to be hurt. "What? Come on, I'm waiting for the right time?"

She puts a hand on her hip. "And when exactly is that time going to come?"

He pulls her close and kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling away with a smile. "Hey Marlene, wanna marry me?" he asks.

Just like that, she nods her head. The two have a lighthearted relationship, and Marlene must be tough to put up with his constant flirting with other girls.

"Four, long time no see," a male voice says behind me. It sounds like… but it couldn't be…

"Eric?" I ask, turning to see him. Tris flinches and bury's herself deeper into my side at the sight of him. My arm wraps around her protectively, which just sets him off more.

"In the flesh," Eric says with his arms spread out. He steps closer to me and puts a finger on my chest, digging in deeply. "Now, you listen here. You're going to come with me, alone."

I give Tris a look and release her, knowing I can take Eric on. Unless of course Peter has rejoined him, and I doubt that. I look back to see Uriah rubbing Tris's head and her laughing, and I feel a knot in my stomach.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Seeing her with him," Eric says mildly. I don't respond to him.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and swings me around. I consider punching him, but again see Peter's face as he lay in my yard, bloody and broken. I hold back the hit for now and decide to hear Eric out.

"I've decided to enlist your help, Four."

"I'm never going to help you," I spit out.

He wags a finger at me in a way a parent might to a mouthy child. "Now, now, Four, just listen to me. It involves Peter. I want to get him back. I know he has something to do with Julia running off, again, and I know you still have a bone to pick with him."

"No way. He helped Tris get away from you."

Eric smirks and lets go of me. "I figured you'd say that. Oh, well, and here I was going to tell you about his latest plan to get Tris…"

My hands ball up into fists. "He's engaged to Lauren-"

"And you think he likes her? Hell no! He wants Tris."

"He didn't at his apartment," I counter, crossing my arms.

"You know what? Fine. I just thought you'd be able to see through his little plan. He's here tonight, with Lauren. She's helping him, now."

I sigh. "You're insane."

With that, I walk away.

******Tris's POV******

When Tobias returns, his face is set in a scowl. He shrugs at me to signal we'll discuss what Eric wanted later. Uriah's jokes settle down once he returns, not wanting to offend Tobias. Marlene and I have been getting along swimmingly, and her and Chris have been making fun of Uriah and Will together. I'm happy that Tobias has returned safely.

As if the universe just wants to jinx everything I think or say, a scream erupts from nearby. Some more shouting soon ensues, and it's getting brighter outside.

"Fire!" someone shouts.

In the flurry of activity that follows, somehow Tobias's iron-clasp on my wrist is broken, and I am lost in the maze of corn that is now ablaze. I shout out for help, and see a familiar face. Eric. He grabs my arm and steps closer to me than I want.

"You getting a little hot, princess?" he asks.

"Did you start the fire?" I ask him, and receive a nod as a reply.

He grabs my other arm and begins dragging me deeper into the corn. I stumble after him and eventually ask what he wants.

"To get back at Peter and Tobias. You think they'll mind if you go missing? I know they will," he says with his mouth close to my cheek. I shudder in fear.

"Peter won't care," I whisper.

He doesn't say anything back, only drags me farther into the corn. The moon keeps everything lit enough that I can see. I turn in a last-ditch effort to get away, only to see someone else standing in the corn.

"Help!" I call out to the figure. It doesn't move. "Please!" I try. It still doesn't move.

Eric laughs and stops his progression. "Peter? Oh, this is too perfect."

Peter? Why isn't he helping me. I call out to him, "Peter!"

He doesn't move. What's he playing at…?

******Peter's POV******

Does she really think I'm going to save her a second time? The only reason I did at the dance was because I owed her after what I had done. Now, we were even. I didn't have to help her, so I wouldn't. I needed to get Lauren out of here anyway, as I had gotten turned around in all of the confusion.

Eric seems disappointed at my reaction and brings the two of them closer to me, as if trying to bait me into attacking. It's not going to happen. He even lets go of one of her arms.

"Come on, Peter, help her!" he mimics, and then laughs.

I move to turn around, only to hear Tris exclaim, "Peter, please!"

If I did hit Eric, I wouldn't be able to stop. I would end up just like Four who hit me until I was bloodied and bruised. I am not doing this.

I turn back around to face her. "No, Tris. We're even, remember? I don't have to help you."

She cries out a little, and I'll admit it affects me somewhat.

"Don't you want to get back at Eric, though?" she begs.

I shake my head. "Nope, already did that."

I hear footsteps behind me and hope they don't belong to Four. He'll think I'm somehow involved in capturing Tris from him again. Lauren stands beside me.

"Peter, what are you doing?! Let's go!" she says before seeing Eric and Tris. She immediately moves forward to help her, and I don't stop her. Lauren probably feels obligated to do this. She has to help her friend Four's fiance.

She punches Eric in the jaw, sending him reeling back. He must see the fire growing closer, because he abandons ship and runs out of our sight. Lauren mutters something and runs after him. That's when what I just said hits me. I was going to leave Tris.

I say, "Follow me."

By some miracle she doesn't question me and follows behind. I lead us in the direction I believe is the right way, and stop when I see Lauren, causing Tris to run into my back. She freezes when her eyes rest on what I'm looking at. Eric is burning.

Somewhere throughout their struggle, Lauren kicked him back and he tumbled into the flames. They lick at his flesh and slowly creep over his body and clothes. Lauren stands in shock, and I run and grab her. Tris holds onto the back of my shirt and coughs due to the fumes of Eric's burning skin. Lauren is traumatized by what she's done and can barely move.

I manage to get us all out safely and we collapse to the ground just beside the road, the grass beneath us warm and dry. I pant from the exertion and lay down on my back. Lauren's head rests on my chest, and Tris sits with her head in between her knees to keep herself from retching after seeing Eric's mangled corpse and hearing his blood-curdling screams of a fire-y flame taking over his body and turning him into ashes.

My heart is racing and I can feel it wildly palpitating in my chest. Finally, Lauren speaks.

"What the hell, Peter? You didn't help her!" she screams at me. I stay quiet and keep my eyes closed.

She smacks my chest in fury. "If you would have done something, I wouldn't have killed Eric! Peter!"

She begins to cry, and I know that her nightmares will be even worse now. Tris looks up at us just as I open my eyes.

"I didn't do it Lauren, because honestly I would have done the same thing! I knew if I tried to do anything, I would end up killing Eric! Thats why I didn't do it! I'm sorry, Tris," I say softly.

Lauren curls up into a ball and I whisper one word to her. Sorry.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last update before next week! JerkNone and JerkZero are out for the weekend! Hope to have a new one up soon! Anyways, we have other Divergent stories on our page and are about to make a new one, so make sure you check it out!**

**Here's the Question of the Chapter: Anyone seen Children of the Corn?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing! Sorry, two of us were gone for the entire weekend on a retreat sort of thing, which was FUN! :D Now, onwards with the chapter… Don't forget to please R&R and answer our QOTC if you want!**

* * *

******Tobias's POV******

I find Tris curled in a ball on the side of the street, alone. She shakes and I have to carry her into the Jeep. I lay her down in the back seat and push my father's previous comments about what we do in the Jeep out of my head. Tris remains silent for the ride to her house, and I don't want to push her into saying anything. I wish I would have found her sooner.

"He burned, Tobias. He burned. And she helped me. And she killed him. And he didn't help me," she rambles on. I calm myself.

"Who, Tris? What are you talking about?" I ask her.

She takes a deep breath. "Eric started the fire. He came after me to get back at you and Peter for the dance, and then Peter found us while looking for Lauren. He didn't help me; he said we were even. Then Lauren came and helped me, and she chased after Eric. Peter was helping me out when we saw Lauren accidently push Eric into the fire." She chokes on the last part and begins to cry. "I didn't like him, not at all, but he's dead now."

I kiss her cheek and pick her back up. I carry her inside without being detected by her parents and set her on her bed, taking off her shoes and putting the blankets over her. I find my hoodie in one of her drawers and pull it over her head, hoping it will keep the smell of smoke at bay for the night. From the smell of it, though, I can tell her whole room will reak of acidic smoke tomorrow. I leave her door open and kiss her on the forehead. Then I sit down at her desk chair and wait for her to fall asleep.

She wakes up once, screaming and saying that she's burning. I console her and she falls back into her fitful slumber. Eventually, somewhere around two in the morning, I fall asleep.

* * *

******Peter's POV******

Lauren finally stops crying and hitting me when we get to her apartment, and I help her in. She drags herself to the bed and curls back up into a ball. I move to put a hand on her shoulder, unaware of how give solace to girls and people in general. She smacks my hand off immediately.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yells.

I put a hand to my temple. "Lauren, I'm sorry-"

She scoffs and looks back up at me, pushing a bundle of dark hair out of her face. "No, you're not, Peter. You're just some guy who needed a girl and a place to live. You're probably even happy that you're parents are dead! Ugh, we had a fling; that doesn't mean that we actually like each other."

Her words hurt me, but not in the way I imagined. Rejection always stings, no matter who it comes from, but this is a little deeper. The only thing that resembles this feeling is when Tris ran off with Four. I thought that Lauren and I might have been going somewhere; I even bought us a house! And yes, I was using her to get a person in my life, but isn't that what we all do?

The means justify the ends. And what are Lauren's ends? Her means- marrying me- are the same as mine. The result for her is a job, and that's all. Who is she to blame me for using her? I decide to speak my mind.

"A fling? Oh, right! We're going to be married soon, and you used me just as much as I used you! And I'm not happy my parents are dead. I'm upset that my mom is gone, and relieved my dad is, but I'm sure as hell not happy! Screw you," I utter.

I move out of the room, slam the door, and sit on the couch with my hands clasped against my face. I understand that she is upset she killed Eric, pissed I could have stopped it, and embarrassed that I'm seeing her in this state, but she crossed the line.

I sit there for hours while she undoubtedly cries. I hear strange noises coming from the bedroom- an odd shuffle, a stray sneeze- and know we either have to suck this argument up or we won't ever speak to each other. I suppose we're both being too stubborn and proud.

"Peter?" I hadn't noticed she had come in. I hadn't even noticed she had sat down beside me. She still looks angry, but the fire in her blue eyes has given way to her exhaustion. I sigh.

"What?" I say, more harshly than I intend to.

"I've never cried in front of anyone before. No one has ever seen me in a state like that. I always felt like I had to keep this mask on and block the world out, because it took my parents from me," she whispers.

"I thought you said you didn't care that your father was gone; that he deserved it."

She closes her eyes. "I did say that, didn't I? Well, I didn't mean it. He was arrogant and too sure of himself, and it got him killed."

"Sounds like mine…" I whisper almost inaudibly.

She nods her head and looks back at me. I realize in this moment, we'll either kill each other or work this out. We both need it to work out, but will our personalities let us? I take a glance at the clock and see it's almost two in the morning.

"Don't get me wrong, Eric deserved what he got. I'm just not happy that it was me who had to do it. I don't want to kill anyone, no matter how despicable they are."

I give her a look of understanding. "Being sorry doesn't help anything, I get it. But you know that Eric wouldn't have stopped chasing after Tris, and eventually you and me. He's ruthless, he's dangerous, and most importantly, he's cunning. He may not seem it, but he's smart."

She nods her head in agreement. "I shouldn't have blamed you. It's probably exactly what he wanted. Even in death he pits us against each other." She chuckles without humor, and I join her.

"It's alright; I should have helped Tris. She could've died."

Lauren gives me a look after a moment of silence. "If you tell anyone about this conversation- especially in Factionless Drive- I'll find a way to make Eric's ghost haunt you."

I chuckle and wrap an arm around her shoulder, which she surprisingly doesn't shrug off. I smirk at her.

"We're moving, remember?" I ask her.

She gives me a wide grin, revealing almost perfectly straight teeth in her smile. Her lips look darker in the shadowy light of night, and before I know it mine are on hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Petren! (Peter and Lauren) Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Question of the Chapter: In light of the heaviness of the previous chapters, let's try a fun, completely unrelated question! Here it goes: What's your favorite book? (Besides Divergent)**

**We'll tell you our answers!**

**JerkNone: Hex Hall by Rachel Hawkins. Oh and I like Animal Farm by George Orwell and Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Also, fanfiction-wise, I like one called Bliss, which is a Muse one.**

**JerkZero: Hush hush, Wake series (Wake, Fade, Gone), Mortal Instruments, the list goes on and on...**

**JerkDestroyer: HUSH HUSH, The Hunger Games, The Fault In Our Stars, Dead To You, Wake series, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Cryer's Cross, Delirium series, Pure, Matched series, Paper Towns, The Maze Runner series and many more!**


	20. Chapter 20: Eric

**A/N: To "Hi" (again): This is the hopefully badass chapter. :) If not, it will at least be gory, which reminds us: Warning, this chappie may get a bit graphic.**

* * *

*****ERIC'S POV*****

**"We're the ones who start little fires**

**Yet they burn out."**

**Modern Jesus by Portugal. The Man**

I arrive to the party just in time to make things interesting. I'm going to have to speak with Four before I start anything, yet, but I'm sure if I run into Peter I could give him a little lesson. Or his girlfriend, Lauren, for that matter.

I smile to myself as my eyes rest of Four standing with Tris. I make my way to them slowly and deliberately. With any luck, one of them will spot me and the fear factor will only increase. I love have people fear me; they do what I want.

"Four, long time no see," I say with false cheerfulness lacing my tone. Tris tenses.

"Eric?" he asks after turning to see me. Tris flinches and digs herself into his side even more than she was already. The bastard actually has the audacity to wrap an arm around her, as if that can protect her.

"In the flesh," I say with my palms up and arms spread. I lean in closer to Four and jam my finger in his chest, hoping to make him flinch. "Now, you listen here. You're going to come with me, alone."

He gives Tris one last look and decides to come with me. He probably thinks he can fight me after what he did to Peter. Peter is pathetic, whereas I am strong. Tobias turns again to see Tris and some kid flirting. I face forward before he can see I'm staring.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Seeing her with him," I say as I'm stating that the sky is blue.

I suddenly jerk his collar in my hand and spin him around. For a second I think he's going to attack me, but then he gets a cloudy look in his eyes and doesn't. Shame, I was really hoping for a good fight tonight.

"I've decided to enlist your help, Four," I tell him without releasing my grip on his shirt.

"I'm never going to help you," he says while glaring at me.

I shake my finger back and forth in such a manner that probably comes across as demeaning. "Now, now, Four, just listen to me. It involves Peter. I want to get him back. I know he has something to do with Julia running off, again, and I know you still have a bone to pick with him."

"No way. He helped Tris get away from you," he says. Damn, I almost forgot about that. I bite back a laugh that I could have forgotten such a thing.

Instead I smirk and let go of him. "I figured you'd say that. Oh, well, and here I was going to tell you about his latest plan to get Tris…"

His hands ball into fists, trying pitifully to not take the bait "He's engaged to Lauren-"

"And you think he likes her? Hell no! He _wants_ Tris," I say with a sneer that I know will get him enraged. It doesn't, and I suppress a frown.

"He didn't at his apartment," he counters, crossing his arms.

"You know what? Fine. I just thought you'd be able to see through his little plan. He's here tonight, with Lauren. She's helping him, now."

He sighs. "You're insane."

I only watch his back as he turns and leaves. I'll show him…

I move towards the bonfire and pretend to be riling up the fire, flashing a smile at a nearby girl, who simply scoffs and walks away. I scowl and look up to see Tris talking with Four and her friends again. I chuckle lightly as I grab a log with fire on its tip. I chuck it into nearby corn and watch it light up, the light and heat burning my face.

Someone finally calls out that there's a fire as I'm walking calmly away from it so as to not draw attention to myself. First rule of arson is to not get caught. Just as I suspect, Four and Tris eventually get separated, and I move in to grab her.

"You getting a little _hot_, princess?" I ask her.

"Did you start the fire?" she asks. She's smart, I'll give her that. This also means that she doesn't automatically see Peter as the bad guy anymore. I give her a quick nod.

I latch onto her other arm and pull us through the corn, knowing exactly where to go thanks to my preplanning. This cornfield's map is permanently etched into my brain. She asks what I want from her, how cute.

"To get back at Peter and Tobias. You think they'll mind if you go missing? I know they will," I say with my mouth nearing her face. She shudders out of fear and I smile softly.

"Peter won't care," she whispers. Good, she thinks he still has no sympathy for her. If only she knew how he felt.

I don't say anything back and instead herd her farther into the corn. The moon keeps everything lit, but it's not like I need it to guide me. She turns feebly to escape me, but I keep her at bay.

Suddenly she cries out, "Help! Please!"

I turn, quite confused at who she's talking to, and see Peter's outline. I would recognize him anywhere with his smug little way of holding himself up. I laugh and stop our advancement into the corn stalks that aren't alight.

"Peter? Oh, this is too perfect," I chuckle.

"Peter!" Tris yells with all of her might. I never thought I'd hear that from her...

I bring us closer to him, figuring we could have some fun. I release one of her arms, sure I can keep a grip on the other.

"Come on, Peter, help her!" I mimic, and then cackle.

Peter moves away from us, about to turn, when out from Tris's lungs bursts, "Peter, please!"

His face is set with determination as he whirls back to us. I can almost hear his mind saying 'no' and see his reaction when Tris will be inevitably hurt. I am not dissatisfied with his answer.

"No, Tris. We're even, remember? I don't have to help you."

She cries out a little, and Peter looks a bit dismayed.

"Don't you want to get back at Eric, though?" she begs. Does he?

He shakes his head. "Nope, already did that."

A smaller figure approaches him from behind, and I brace myself for that devil of a woman that is his fiancee. Lauren.

"Peter, what are you doing?! Let's go!" she says before seeing Tris and me. She immediately moves forward to help her, and Peter doesn't stop her. What does she care about Tris, her competition?

She sends a punch to my jaw, and I release Tris to nurse the wound. I notice the fire is growing and know that the fumes will become trapped in the field. I take my escape while I can to avoid certain must see the fire growing closer, because he abandons ship and runs out of our sight. Lauren says something and I can hear her footsteps gaining on me. Crap.

For being so strong, she really is quite lithe. I hop around the corn, wincing as it scratches my already bruised face. It doesn't help when the stalks hit a piercing, digging it further into my flesh. I try to set up traps, like how you see in films when someone tries snapping a plant back on the other person, but all to no avail.

The fire is spreading closer to my route, about to block it off completely and my only chance of survival. I don't waste a second stopping and turning to Lauren.

"Stop!" I yell with my hands up, knowing that unless she stops trying to attack, neither of us are going to make it out alive.

She ignores me, of course, and kicks me square in the chest. I lurch back and stagger to try and catch my balance. Tonight seems to be a bad one for me, seeing as I land right into a small patch of fire. It singes my clothes and hands that I used to catch myself. Dammit!

Lauren gasps as what she just did hits her. Before I can get up or roll to put out the flames, more are jumping to me, licking at my skin hungrily. I scream and see Tris and Peter in the distance. Their mouths are moving but I cannot hear them, nor do I want to. They're probably glad that this is happening to me. I consider calling for their help, but decide it's a lost cause anyways. It's not like I'm asking Peter or Tris for help.

The fire, once slow and steady, moves at a much quicker pace, rapidly gaining speed and eating away at my clothes, and soon my flesh. I can smell the sour-sweet twang of smoke curling up to my nose and decide that if I somehow manage to make it out of this alive, I'm never going to smoke again.

Most people get startling revelations when they're dying. Not me. Nope. I get a freaking clue as to what scientists and doctors have already been warning about for the past fifty years or so. I decide that if this was really my final moment of life, I should try something knew.

I pray. I pray that the red-hot plasma will stop burning holes into my skin. I pray that I won't be able to feel my face melt and peel away anymore. I pray that I'll at least pass out from the gases soon and will die somewhat peacefully.

My prayers are answered in the form of a girl and boy standing over me, spraying something that puts out the flames. I vaguely remember them from a few years back… Molly and Drew, I believe their names are. They yell and yell, but it's all muffled and ringing. Soon, I can't smell, taste, or feel anything. My vision is going black, and my hearing is fading fast- or whatever is left of it.

My final thought is most certainly not any revelation. It's as simple as this:

I know four people who are going to die very soon. Lauren. Peter. Four. Tris.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for revenge, since technically Eric bugged the phone with his Erudite smarts in the first place? Did it get too graphic? Not enough? And what about this Molly and Drew businesses? Will Eric really give up on life? (If you've read Dauntless Initiating Divergents, another story of ours, you'll know the answer to the last question. :D Also one of the last lines of the song in the chappie will answer that question, too!)**

**Question time: Basically all the questions above. ^^ We're just too lazy to type them out again. :p**


	21. Chapter 21: Navy Pier

**A/N: We are back and ready to roll! Who's ready for more FourTris? Maybe even a little Petren spice mixed in there, and we've got a yummy chapter! (Can you tell we are hungry as we're writing this?)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Wouldn't it be awesome if we broke 100? *hint, hint :D* Everyone who answered the question for the last chapter has great taste in books! :) We're glad you guys like the story!**

* * *

******Tris's POV******

_I stand at an altar of flowers with the beautiful blue ocean beside me and hunter green bushes behind me. I finally recognize the colors- Tobias and Peter's eyes. Tobias stands in front of me, grasping my hands. Christina and Will sit in the crowd next to my brother and parents. They are crying from joy, with small tears pooling in their eyes and running down their cheeks and into their laps._

_Suddenly, Peter shows up in a suit similar to Tobias's. He pulls a gun out of his pocket and lines it at my head. He's going to shoot me, I know it. His eyes smolder in mine, and I see regret somewhere deep inside. Tobias's hands vanish from mine, turning to sand and slipping through my fingers. I feel a lump in my throat swelling up and keeping me from breathing properly. The safety clicks, and then the gun goes off._

_Lauren has kicked the gun from Peter's hands, screaming at him in the process. She wears the short black dress she wore to homecoming. Peter falls to the ground and stays there, motionless, pale, and shivering with fear and cold. That's when I notice I'm absolutely freezing, the cold air biting at my skin until goosebumps appear._

_A fire starts and swelters around me. Hot cinders fall on my beautiful dress, charring it until it's black and begins to crumble. I'm left standing in jeans and Tobias's sweatshirt, but I can't smell it like I usually can. Tobias grabs my hand to get me out._

_When did he come back? I don't worry and simply run with him. Peter has disappeared and Lauren stands where he was laying, blocking our path. She smirks at us and then kicks Tobias back. I feel myself be drug along with him._

_He burns and burns and burns, but he isn't dead yet. His screaming continues for hours on end, until finally he turns back to sand. I dig through the sand to try and recover him and build him again like a snowman. It doesn't work, so I fling myself in the fire. I scream once more when I see Eric's body beside me._

I wake up at around noon. My eyes slowly pry themselves open, and I rub the sleep from them to help. Colors dance in front of my eyes before I can take in where I'm at and what happened. I don't remember my dream, only that it causes a lingering feeling of fear that settles itself in the bottom of my stomach.

Speaking of, that now growls furiously at me to eat. The thing is, though, I don't feel hungry. After everything that happened last night and technically today, I feel strange. I'm not sad, just traumatized. I saw someone die and I was saved by my frenemy's girlfriend. Tobias…

I sit straight up and look hastily around my room for him. He's not anywhere that I can see. I can't remember much, not even my dream from last night, but I know for certain that Tobias took me home after Eric died. I remember him carrying me into my room and the gentle sway of his arms beneath me. I brush hair out of my face and feel my cheeks with my hands.

My face is sticky from tears, which means I was sobbing. I don't like this, feeling helpless and scared and confused. I'm sure Lauren must feel worse, and Peter no better. Why didn't he just help me? He wouldn't have killed Peter; I would have stopped him before it happened. And where is Tobias? If there was ever a time that I needed him, it is now.

I push myself all the way out of bed, the floor cold on my feet and making me rush to the bathroom. I take a long, drawn-out, hot shower, letting the water relax my tense and sore muscles. I don't let myself think about anything but relaxing each individual muscle and slowly waking it up. I hop out after the water turns cold and dress in shorts and a t-shirt.

I pull my hair back and prepare to be yelled at for skipping my daily chores. I walk downstairs- still barefoot- and find Caleb sitting alone on the couch watching his beloved TV. He glances back at me and pats the couch beside him for me to join him. I do, and he flips the TV off almost immediately. I note that it was on his favorite show.

"I saw him," he says.

"Pardon?" I ask.

He sighs. "Don't play stupid, Tris, I saw him this morning. I can't cover for you every time he comes over. I did your chores, too."

I stay quiet for a moment before I decide what to say. "Thank you, Caleb, for doing my chores, but we really didn't do anything illegal."

"Why was he over then?" Caleb interrupts.

"_Because_," I say, my nerves wearing away like sand in a strong wave, "At the cornfield party, a fire started. Eric died. I can still even smell the smoke."

It's his turn to stay quiet for a while. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what had happened."

I hold up a hand to stop him from continuing. I don't need to hear this and I don't need to be reminded of what happened.

"It's fine. Listen, Caleb, I just don't want to have to talk about it again."

I move to get up and grab myself some cereal from the kitchen. After eating breakfast, I head upstairs to my bedroom with the hopes of blocking out the world with music. I pull my blinds shut to create a false night and put in my headphones. My phone blasts loud music resembling metal, and I close my eyes so that the sounds envelope me. The next one is quiet and instrumental, but it isn't loud enough for me. I don't need to be calmed, I need to be awakened. I'm in a fog of confusion and sadness.

My music is on for about an hour before a hand jostles me awake. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, the opposite of what I had intended, when I see Tobias. He sends me a small smile before stroking some hair out of my face. I smile back up at him when he plucks an earbud from me. I move to protest, but he pops it in his ear before I can stop him.

He smiles at me. "You're listening to Archer's Arrows?"

I smirk, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I looked them up and thought they sounded good."

He sits on the edge of my bed gingerly and takes one of my hands in his. He rubs his thumb across my palm as he listens appreciatively to the music along with me. I consider getting out Divergent, but realize that with Tobias here I don't need to submerse myself in an alternate reality. I smile at the thought of how happy I am with him, and he notices.

"What?" he asks, brushing a hand across his chin. "Am I wearing my lunch?"

I chuckle. "No, I was just thinking about things."

His eyes light up with curiosity. "Like what?"

I shrug. "Just you, and how I feel."

He moves closer to me. "How _do_ you feel?"

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips. When he moves to kiss back, I pull away. "That's how I feel."

"Aren't you going to ask me the same thing?" Tobias asks.

"Well then, Tobias," I ask softly, "How do you feel?"

His hands cup my face and my own move to the back of his neck. The kiss gets more and more insistent as the minutes go by, and we are soon both pulling back for breath. Once I gasp and sputter enough to regain mine, I crash my lips against his- just as the door opens.

"Hey, Tris, mom wants you to…." Caleb starts to say, looking down at his phone and then seeing Tobias and I. Tobias is straddling me, and I feel my face blush a deep red and fear turning into a tomato. Caleb's countenance resembles my own.

"Tris! I told you not to do anything stupid!" he whispers harshly so as to not alert our parents.

Tobias quickly swings off of me and helps me to stand beside him. I brush through my hair with my hands and feel rage swelling up inside of me.

"You weren't supposed to come in without knocking first! It's none of you business what I do or don't do…" I mutter.

Caleb glares at Tobias. "You've got, what? About one week until the wedding? I'm sure you two can wait until then."

"A week?!" I exclaim.

Caleb sighs. "That's what I was coming up here for. Mom wants you to come downstairs and discuss the new date. Some of the family can't get in as late we expected."

I groan. "I don't care if cousin Al comes or not."

Caleb scowls at me. "Tris, that's no way to be talking. I'll tell mom you're busy, but you and Tobias better not be in _that_ position when I come back in." He looks to Tobias. "And I will be coming back in to check on you."

He slams the door as he leaves and I turn back to Tobias.

I roll my eyes, saying, "He's a bundle of joy and sunshine, isn't he?"

He smiles. "He just wants what's best for you. I can't blame him. Only a week, Tris, only a week. That means our aptitude testing is only about two weeks away."

"We have two weeks left before we start our job? We may as well live it up," I conclude.

He grabs me unexpectedly around the waist and twirls me around in the air. I laugh as the air rushes around me and flips hair into my mouth. He grins from ear to ear when he sets me back down, making my heart flutter even faster than before. I'm past the point of blushing, already feeling comfortable and safe and whole around Tobias. This morning, when I woke up, I felt like part of me was missing. Whether it was the dream or the events of the night, I cannot say; however, I can say one thing. Tobias fills up that space. I don't know how life before even worked out without him.

His stunning blue orbs bore holes into mine as he studies my face. He frowns slightly.

"You have no idea how much I would like to read your mind right now."

I chuckle. "I was just thinking that we should go somewhere."

"Like Navy Pier?" he asks.

I frown. "That's a cool place, but the ferris wheel is under construction, remember?"

Tobias snickers, getting a glare from me. "Sorry, it's just, I hate heights. I can't stand that ride and I never will be able to."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine, but we still get to ride in the top of the double-deckers."

He grabs my hand in agreement and I'm glad I put on jean shorts today. My shirt is one from the school fundraiser, as I still buy things from Prepchester. Correction, my parents do. They want to support the school Caleb and I went to, since it's considered a good one. I sigh, knowing I'll have to go to bed earlier tonight to wake up and do Caleb's chores tomorrow.

On the way down the steps, Caleb hears us and comes to meet us at the landing.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Navy Pier."

"Chicago's lakefront playground?" he asks with a snort. I nod my head and ignore his comment.

He glances to the kitchen and living room where my parents are currently residing. Then without a second thought, he grabs his jacket and leads the way to Tobias's Jeep. I stand awestruck for a second before deciding this is my way of paying him back for doing my chores. It's the least I can do, I suppose, but I'd rather have Christina here. Even Lauren, who could share the feelings I've been having about Eric. I wonder if the police will ever find him…

I shake my head to clear the thought and then skip along behind Tobias. I ride shotgun and turn on the radio in the Jeep. Tobias had it on some local college station which Caleb seems to love. As if inviting himself wasn't rude enough, he asks if we can pick up Susan. Tobias takes it in stride.

"Sure," he says. He must feel like he owes him for not ratting us out to my parents.

We pick up a confused but still proper as ever Susan, who wears khaki capris and a pristine white top. My outfit, which I was once happy about, now seems less than up to par compared to hers. I shrug off the self-consciousness after seeing Tobias's simple jeans and dark t-shirt. He can make even that look amazing, though.

Once we arrive at the main gates, I get out, shut the door, and meet Tobias in front of the Jeep where he puts an arm around me protectively. Vendors are already out under tents in the circular drop-off area, and the large building stands before us imposingly. Susan and Caleb stay close enough to touch, but don't quite make it yet.

We head inside and buy tickets for the rides and double-decker tour. The man at the booth tries to sell us tickets for a yacht called _Mystic Blue_, but we kindly decline him. He alerts us that the ferris wheel is out-of-order and where the bathrooms are, and then politely sends us on our way to deal with the next set of customers.

"After you," Tobias says with a flourish of his hand. When I step in front of him he places a hand gently on the small of my back. I see Caleb lightly holding the hem of Susan's shirt so that he doesn't lose her in the monster of a crowd.

Tobias and I make our way around the pier once, the salty air hitting my face and refreshing me like never before. I almost feel like the entire place could easily collapse and suck everyone into the water like a black hole, but steady myself and my thoughts.

I see the ferris wheel without spokes first, closely followed by roller coaster and rock climbing wall. Tobias must see my face light up at the rock climbing wall, because he takes us over there first. We wait in line until it's finally our turn.

We hand the man a ticket for entry and he helps us both harness up. I don't want Tobias to feel uncomfortable with the heights, but one reassuring look puts me at ease. I'm strapped in securely and begin my ascent, feeling much like someone climbing a snowy mountain due to the chill in the air that grows with the height.

Tobias stays slightly below me, almost like a spotter. I pull myself higher and higher, and before I know it, I've reached the top. I hang on and look down to see Tobias a little out of breath and wobbly. I grab his hand and pull him up the rest of the way beside me, making sure his foot is planted firmly on one of the rocks.

We take in the scene below us and gasp at its beauty. Everyone is bustling about, having fun, save for the young girl crying over a stuffed animal. The water laps lackadaisically against the short and pier itself. I smile and feel my heart sink to my stomach as my grip slips.

I'm startled and unable to recover as I snap towards the ground, only to be saved by my harness. I laugh and allow myself to float the rest of the way down, Tobias doing the same. Once we're on the ground, I unstrap myself and immediately head in a different direction. Tobias struggles to keep up, but another thing has caught my eye.

A building labeled Earthly Elements has interesting jewelry in its windows. I pass by after seeing one too many rocks and instead decide to window shop. Tobias and I walk hand-in-hand, talking aimlessly about what we see. Finally, my stomach decides it's time for food.

We find an Auntie Anne's and quickly head over, waiting in the long line. Tobias orders me a slushie and pretzel and the same for himself. We sit at a small table nearby and gratefully sip at the slushed ice until our heads hurt from brain freeze.

I notice that it's already beginning to darken to the point where I can tell a difference. It can't be later than five, considering we left around one…

"What time is it?" Tobias asks me, mirroring my own thoughts. He sits back in his chair as though it's a recliner.

I whip out my phone and turn on the lock screen. My eyes bug out. "It's already six!"

He sits up straight. "Whoa Do you need some dinner?"

I shake my head, but my stomach once again protests. Apparently a pretzel isn't enough for the greedy thing hell-bent on taking time away from walking around the pier with Tobias. He drops our empty slushy cups and napkins into the garbage before setting off to find a restaurant. After a while of searching, we come across one that isn't too busy.

I text Caleb:

_We r at Capi's. Come meet us for dinner?_

After a minute or so his response comes across my phone.

_no thx. we alrdy 8_

I roll my eyes at his newfound love for texting language. We go inside the restaurant and are seated. The place has a darker and more mature feel, and the table for two we are seated at makes this feel like a more formal date. I brush a strand of hair behind my ear, only to have it fall back to my face.

Tobias reaches across the table to move it just as our waiter clears his throat. I squirm and readjust myself in my seat to look through the menu he gives us.

"Can I interest you two in something to drink?" he asks.

"Just water," I say, which makes his expression fall.

"Peach soda," Tobias affirms.

We scan the menu, and every so often I will peek above mine to see his face. His eye flit across the words rapidly as he takes in every option and appraises it. His expression changes minutely with each new item.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter says, startling me out of my reverie. "Are you ready to order now?" he asks.

"I'll have Penne with Pesto," Tobias says without looking up from his menu.

"Just Gino's Classic Caesar Salad," I say. The waiter snatches up our menus.

"Cheap date," he mutters to Tobias, who doesn't respond.

"The help really seems nice here," I say a bit louder than I intended.

Tobias chuckles, then lets his face grow serious. "Listen, I know what happened with Eric really bothered you, but we can't let it eat away at us like this."

"Us?" I ask "It's bothering you, too?"

He scowls a little. "Yes, though not for the same reasons as you. You weren't safe, and I couldn't save you. If Peter, of all the people, and Lauren hadn't been there, you could be dead right now. I feel really… conflicted, about Peter."

I nod my head. "So do I. I like Lauren, and I know you do too, but Peter's just a wild card."

He rests his face in his hands. He stays like that until our food arrives, and the waiter gives him a questioning look.

"You alright?" he asks, setting the food down on the table.

Tobias nods his head. "I'm fine. I've got to go to the bathroom."

He sits up so abruptly that the entire table shakes and knocks over the salt and pepper. I rush to pick it back up for fear that our waiter will get even more pissed at us. Tobias rushes away and I silently pray that he'll be back soon and that this waiter isn't a flirt like Uriah. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if he was here…

"Are _you_ alright?" the waiter asks me.

I nod my head. "We've just had a loss recently, and it's been taking a toll on both of us."

He frowns at me. I notice he has a stocky build and violently orange hair. He scratches a hand through it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says, but it sounds more like he doesn't care but doesn't want to come across as a jerk. Maybe he fears I'll get him fired if he doesn't.

"Thanks," I say, noticing his name tag, once flipped the wrong way on purpose, is now revealing the name of Drew. He walks off with hunched shoulders and I continue my wait for Tobias alone.

I pick around on my salad when a hand rests on my shoulder. I jump and press a hand to my chest. I try laughing it off.

"You scared me To-" I start.

"Miss me?" he asks.

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

I can't stand to look at her and know she could have died. I can't do this. I can't keep beating myself up, though, either. That's why I even came back this morning- in an attempt to regain my balance and strength with the situation. Tris must be worried sick about me, but at this point I can't find it in me to care. This moment belongs to me.

Granted, this moment entails me sitting in the men's bathroom in a stall with the door closed, listening to some guy pee for longer than I thought possible. I seize the opportunity, though, and build up the walls in my mind again. I don't even know why I brought up Eric with Tris. How stupid am I?

I thunk my forehead and realize too late that's not a good idea. I rub the sore spot in hopes there won't be a red mark and an awkward explanation to Tris. The other man finally leaves and I'm able to concentrate.

I decide that I'm going to get over this. Tris is alive and we are getting married. I should be relieved that Eric is no longer here to torment us. I suck in a deep breath and exit the stall, washing my hands just to buy myself more time.

I open the door and run face first with our waiter, who surprisingly doesn't shoot me a dirty look. I brush the incident off and go back over in the direction of our table. That's when I see him sitting across the table from her.

* * *

**A/N: Think you know who it is with Tris? Don't be too sure of yourself! BTW, we don't live in Chicago, just sorta close, so we've never actually been to Navy Pier. If we messed anything up about it, sorry.**

**Question of the Chapter: Best amusement park/carnival/festival you've been to?**

**Our answers: The fictional Delphic from Hush Hush, because it's where Patch is. :) (If you've read the book you'll understand.)**


	22. Chapter 22: Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! We broke 100, which is awesome. :D After the suspense from the cliffhanger, you all may just kill us when you find out who's with Tris. Or laugh. Either way, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*****Tobias's POV*****

"Uriah?" I ask him.

His dark eyes meet mine unabashed. "Four?" he mocks.

I put a hand on the back of my chair. "This is my seat."

He wags a finger at me. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

I roll my eyes and smack him upside the head. He yipes in protest and rushes to get up. He gestures to the chair and bows down as I sit.

"This chair is for you, sir," he says, winking at Tris.

She laughs and then cuts it short upon seeing my face. I take a bite of my food, hoping he'll get the message to back off and leave us alone. He doesn't, of course.

"Tobias, Uriah was just asking if we wanted to do something with him," Tris says.

"What?"

Uriah smiles at my short temper and bites his bottom lip with anticipation of what he's going to say next. He's practically beaming in his yellow t-shirt that makes him look like the sun. His white teeth flash against his dark bronze skin, which only reinforces the sun comparison.

He leans in closer, sitting on the back of his heels. "You know how the ferris wheel's closed and under construction? I say we climb it for the fireworks tonight. It'll have a spectacular view!" He flings out his arm to the sky and looks at the ceiling as though he can see bursts of light popping already.

"What do you say?" Tris asks me hopefully.

I shrug. "I'm not your parent, but remember that Caleb is here. It would be really dangerous to go on a ride that tall that's being fixed for a reason."

She gives me a pleading look. "Please? I'm not going unless you are."

I almost consider saying no just to get Tris away from Uriah. He may technically be engaged now, but that doesn't mean that he will stop flirting with Tris. The look on her face convinces me otherwise. We're going to get our jobs within two weeks, and we need to have some fun and let loose. I tell myself that Uriah will keep us safe.

"Alright, alright, fine. Just let me finish my pasta," I say.

Uriah laughs at me. "Pasta? I could really go for some fried chicken…" he gets a wistful look in his eyes and I can't help but smile at him along with Tris.

I eat my pasta as fast as I can without making myself sick, leave a nice tip, and go to pay for our food. Tris starts to protest, but I refuse to let her pay. She huffs stubbornly but lets it go.

We follow Uriah to the back of the pier, where he guides us to some restricted section. Construction equipment lays on the ground, abandoned for the day. The sky is a deep cobalt blue. Uriah grabs onto a piece of metal on the giant wheel, and it groans in protest. I almost follow suit, thinking of all the ways I could die from this. Then there's Tris, who seems completely unfazed as she follows him.

Unlike with the rock wall, there are no harnesses here. I don't feel safer at all with Uriah here, but I fight the sick feeling in my stomach that appeared right before the last cornfield party. I keep swearing I can see people around us, but know it's simply my mind trying to play tricks on me. I don't need to go to jail for climbing a ferris wheel.

I grab onto the ferris wheel and start to climb, which is much easier said than done. With each step I take, my feet get heavier and refuse to move. My hands shake uncontrollably and I have to keep them from sweating too badly, or else I may fall.

I can already feel the vertigo setting in as I get higher and higher. My head is spinning and all I can see is the ground of which I will soon be headed for. Uriah laughs at something Tris said, but I can't hear them over the ringing in my ears.

Tris slips and my eyes see black around the edges, filtering her and only her through. I grab onto her to help her keep steady, and when I come back to reality, my hand is sitting precariously on her hip. She blushes so deep I can see it through the moon's light.

I pull back quickly and keep climbing, forcing her to continue as if nothing had happened, too. The spark of energy that coursed through me when that happened wasn't adrenaline, though. It was some kind of deeper feeling.

The wind is flapping against us unforgivingly. The altitude is much different from being safely on the ground. Uriah stops and I almost collide with him and Tris before I realize that we've reached the top. I can't believe it, I made it!

Tris swings her legs over the bar and allows me to sit beside her, a bar is also behind our heads, creating a nice seat for us. She grabs my hand and gives me a smile of congratulations. Uriah stares at the sky whereas Tris stares at the ground at all the people. I don't risk looking down, not even to search for Caleb or Susan.

A light beside me causes my head to jerk in Tris's direction to my right. Her phone is lit up with a text.

"Christina just texted me. She wanted to make sure I was alright after the fire."

"I'm glad she made it out," I whisper.

Uriah jumps into the conversation. "Oh, yeah! That was super crazy, right? I got Chris and Marlene out of there, though!"

Tris looks worried when she asks, "What about Will?"

Uriah frowns. "Oh, right, he got out too. I'm sure you know who the real hero is, though."

Tris smacks his arm very lightly so that he doesn't topple over to his death and gives him a smirk. What Uriah says brings up the memories of Peter and Lauren and Eric and Tris…

I glance down, which is a very bad idea. The height makes me feel woozy and forces my blood to run out of my head. I can feel myself getting pale and have to close my eyes. A loud pop makes me pry them open again.

A beautiful blue firework crackles and sizzles above us. If the show was any closer, the embers could land on us with ease. I don't realize it until Tris jerks, but the firework brings up memories of the cornfield fire. The panic and fear is so much more different from now. The fear is still here for me, but I feel at ease knowing that Tris is with me.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly and scoot closer to her. She leans into me and closes her eyes. The next firework comes, and then another, faster this time. The space between each explosion grows shorter until the middle of the show when all of them break loose in a false ending. It's during this time that things get bad.

Uriah raises his arms in appreciation since he cannot clap and give our location away. He slips and corrects himself, but in the split second that I look down in reaction to him, I see them. The people weren't from my imagination; they were real.

The boy with orange hair is climbing up, and my eyes lock with his. Before I can even grab Tris's wrist and tell her we have to move, something has clamped down on my hand. A firework goes off and reveals a girl.

She has dark hair and, from the looks of it, is tall. Her arms bulge with muscles and she is ugly, to put it candidly. She gives me a wicked grin and pulls hard on my arm. My knee-jerk reaction is to grab onto Tris's hand, but I fight against the urge and let myself be pulled down. My stomach hits a lower bar and knocks the wind out of me. I struggle to breathe and grab onto the cold metal rod. I try to call out to Tris, but have lost my voice.

She is slammed down next to me, but I am able to grab her arm just in time. Her side hits the rod and she takes in a sharp breath of pain. I don't hear much of a crack or thud as she lands, but I can assume there will be a nasty bruise there tomorrow.

If we make it out of this alive, that is.

Uriah and the girl fight and I can hear our waiter yell out, "Molly, get down!"

He's near the bottom and has somehow gotten the ferris wheel to start moving. Tris and I are pulled up while Molly smirks at us. Uriah holds on for dear life as it drags us closer to the ground. I hold onto Tris's waist, crushing her to my side. Her small form wheezes as the side that hit the pole has pressure applied to it.

We each hold on until we come closer to the bottom. The crowd on the pier couldn't hear us over the fireworks, but the moving ferris wheel is kind of a dead giveaway that something's up. Most people here know that it's under construction, thanks to the man at the front gates.

I manage to swing us off the bottom and save our bodies from being crushed by the metal. Guards can be heard rushing towards us, and as I turn I see both Molly and Uriah have made it off safely. While I'm not happy that Molly is able to continue attacking us, I don't want Tris having to see anything traumatic anymore.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing?" Uriah asks Molly and the boy.

They move to stand closer together, almost like magnets. "You two," they boy points to Tris and I, "Almost killed Eric. And he might as well be a part of it!" He points to Uriah.

I gulp. "Almost?" I whisper.

Molly sneers. "That's right, almost. He's got third degree burns on almost all of his body, but the doctors say that he may make it. In a month tops, if he hasn't gotten to you, then we will."

Uriah paces back and forth, causing the waiter to pull out a gun and point it at him. Uriah lifts up his hands and gives him wide eyes.

"Chill, bro, I'm just walking. I have a question, though. Why are you helping Eric?" he asks.

Molly pauses. "We knew him and Peter a few years back. Drew and I got married, and decided that we should look for them again. Peter, surprisingly, turned us down when we first found him a few weeks ago. He said he had Eric now. You can see how that went for him." She laughs hysterically.

Drew chortles with her. "Eric's our friend. You hurt him, we hurt you. Capiche?"

We can't have yet another group of people wanting to hurt us. Especially not a week before our wedding. I have to think of a way to get out of this. I have to think…

It comes to me in the form of Caleb.

"Stay away from my sister!" he yells at them, coming up to stand in front of Tris with me. Susan can just barely be seen hiding behind the control panel for the ferris wheel. It makes sense now, how Drew got the ferris wheel to working. He's not all that intelligent, especially if Peter was able to order him around, but if he had instructions from someone quite smart…

"You know he's using you, right? Eric's mad because he wanted Tris here," I step ever so slightly to reveal her in all of her defiance. I step back to cover her anger at them. "Peter's girlfriend is the one who threw him in the fire, and it was an accident. Eric's the one that started the fire in the first place. Peter let you guys go, who's to say Eric won't do the same after you kill us?"

It's a long-shot, I know, but if they truly care about having Eric on their side, then this should be a good enough start.

"It's true," Uriah agrees.

Drew's finger slips slightly, a sign of his mistrust in both us and Eric. Perfect.

"Eric wouldn't do that," he says.

"Yeah, he needs us!" Molly interjects.

"He won't need you forever," Caleb says.

The two glance at each other. I go in for the kill.

"You two have each other, and that's all you need. You don't need Eric, and he doesn't need you. He may not even make it…" I let my voice trail off and the possibilities roll through their heads. I watch as the information slowly processes and churns. They're eyes spark.

Drew's hand wobbles on the gun until he puts it away. The two run off, but Molly keeps looking behind to see what we're doing. I decide that I never want to come back to Navy Pier if it means psychopaths working for an injured psychopath spy on us and pull guns.

Caleb grabs hold of Susan and Uriah mentions going back home. A thought occurs to me.

"Where's Marlene, Uriah?" I ask.

He turns back to me. "She didn't want to come; her and her friend, Lynn, were having a sleepover."

With that he leaves. We decide to meet back up at the Jeep after ten minutes of some "alone time" to talk about what just happened. Caleb and Susan leave us for their time to talk with each other, Susan looking pale and startled. She reminds me of the way old-fashioned women act, like ladies. Tris is different, stronger. I like her for that.

I open my mouth to speak at the same time as her, and we both motion for the other to speak at the same time. We laugh to break the tension and she unexpectedly flings her arms around me. I hug her back almost instantaneously.

Her phone buzzes and she answers it before even looking at the caller ID, saying it's probably her parents or Christina. I check my own phone to see the time is nine.

"Yes…" Tris says slowly into her phone. "Who's this?"

I tense up and give her a questioning look, which she brushes off.

"Oh," she says.

Her face contorts into a twisted mask of pain, happiness, and guilt all at the same time.

"Th-thanks for telling me."

Her ear stays to the phone a few seconds more as the person on the other end responds, and then she taps the phone off. She gives me a big hug again, her face buried in my chest and her breathing labored. Her eyes threaten to spill tears, but then she suddenly builds up the right emotions to speak.

"That was Peter. Eric's dead."

My mouth goes dry. "He didn't kill him… did he?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "He was taken off of life-support today. He's dead."

* * *

**A/N: Eric's actually dead this time, we promise on Dauntless cake! :)**

**Question of the Chapter: Is there anybody else who thought Molly and Drew were a couple? Anybody that maybe liked their characters? (We didn't like them, just wondered since some people like Peter and Eric.)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Call

**A/N: Auuggghhh! Right, so it's been a few days… But we're back now!**

**Here's some PeterxLauren action, since it's been a while since we've seen some! Sorry it's a bit short, inspiration is low for us...**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

Lauren and I have spent all day packing and unpacking. Her landlord wasn't too happy that she was leaving him, but Lauren didn't seem to care. She dropped the key on his desk and made me hand over the spare. Our real estate agent had decided to remove all connections between us and her, probably because she doesn't want to get mixed up with the Factionless Drive crew.

Now, though, Lauren sits on the kitchen counter, taking in our efforts to make the place look nice. It's an older home with lots of "charm," as she puts it. It's a good, sturdy house with two stories and enough room for us. Neither of us plan on having children, so we don't need an excess amount of space.

"Peter?" she asks suddenly, startling me.

"Ya?" I ask.

"Your phone is ringing," she says. I feel my phone buzzing and I check the caller ID. It's an unknown number, but I decide to answer it anyway.

"What?" I snap.

The person on the other end seems a bit taken aback before recovering and saying, "Uh, is this Peter Hayes?"

"Yes," I drawl out. Who is this?

"I'm Tori from the Chicago Hospital, and one of our patients phones was recovered. His 'in-case-of-an-emergency' contact was you," she says in a cautiously friendly way.

I rub a hand against my forehead, pushing my hair back against my skull.

"Who's the patient?" I ask.

"He was Eric-" she begins.

"Was?" I interrupt. "Why are you calling me, again? We aren't friends."

She sighs into the phone, and another phone ringing can be heard from her end of the line. It must be a busy day for her, not that I care.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, sir. Do you know anyone we can contact to put together funeral arrangements for him and sign off on some paperwork?" she asks, all happiness seeping out of her tone and giving way to her tiredness.

I clench my jaw. "No, I don't." I angrily slam my phone down on the table after hanging up the call abruptly.

Lauren hops off the counter and moves towards me, staying only an inch away. A look of questioning is on her face, lined in her mouth especially.

"Who was that? What's going on?" she asks.

I put a hand on her elbow in an attempt to keep her calm and steady. "The hospital. Eric's dead."

For only four words, the effect is pretty big. She stares just below my eyes and looks lost in thought. Suddenly, though, she snaps back and puts a hand on my jaw. I watch her, frozen, unsure of what she's going to do next.

She sighs. "I sort of figured that was coming."

"I'm surprised he made it to the hospital," I say.

"Well, I'm just happy he's gone and you're here," she says running her hand down my arm.

I wrap my arm around her waist and bury my head into her hair. "I love you, Lauren." The words feel strange coming from my mouth for the first time.

"Ditto me, Peter," Lauren says, and I feel the smile grow on her face.

I move my other hand down to Lauren's waist and hold the hem of her shirt in the tips of my fingers. She moves her hands so they wrap around my neck. Her mouth hits mine, and she starts kissing me. I start kissing back and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around me. I push her back against the nearest wall.

My hands start to trail up her shirt and I slide it over her head, discarding it to the side. Her hands tangle in my hair as our lips crash into one another's. I carry her towards our new bedroom and flop us down onto the bed. She rips off my shirt, and that's when I snap back into reality. I lay beside her, breathing erratically with my chest moving up and down.

She grabs hold of my shirt again and pulls it over her head. She leans in one last time and kisses my nose delicately, unlike the roughness of our previous kiss.

Her cheeks are tinted a light pink that is currently blossoming across her face towards her cheeks. I can feel the tips of my ears doing the same. Her pupils are huge, almost completely blackening her blue irises. She stares into my green ones with so much emotion on her face I can barely comprehend it.

"I love you, Peter," she says, nuzzling up in my chest.

We stay like this for about thirty minutes, me just stroking her arm as she slowly starts to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Before sleep can overtake me, though, I check the clock and decide I still have time to call Tris. She needs to know about Eric.

I don't know why I don't just ask Lauren to tell her, but I don't. Tris will be able to tell Four and Uriah and whoever else it would matter to that Eric is dead. I gradually get up while Lauren stares at me. She watches my every move and motion that I go through to dial Tris's number into my now cracked phone. Stupid temper of mine broke it on the kitchen counter after the hospital call about Eric.

I dial in the numbers to my phone with less fervor than I'm feeling. Within the first ring, she picks up, making me double-check the time. It's nine.

"Tris?" I ask immediately, not wanting Four to answer her phone and hang up on me.

"Yes…" Tris says slowly. "Who's this?" she asks with suspicion lacing her voice.

"It's Peter," I tell her almost begrudgingly. I feel like my name is dirty when I talk to her, and like I'm worth something when I'm with Lauren.

"Oh," she says. It's a simple word, but there's so much history behind it.

"I got a call from the hospital today, since apparently I was listed as Eric's ICE number. He's dead." My voice sounds cold, even to me. I can see Lauren stiffen a bit out of the corner of my eye. I shoot her a compassionate look.

"Th-thanks for telling me," she says, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Tris," I tell her. I mean the words.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys like Peter and Lauren being a couple? Are you glad Eric's (finally) out of the picture? Remember to pretty please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Song

**A/N: While it may feel like the end is near, and it is, there are still quite a few events left to go. Thanks for al the reviews, follows and faves!**

* * *

*****Tris's POV*****

After I got the call from Peter saying Eric was dead, a weight fell off from my shoulders. I would no longer have to keep looking around for him to pop out. I wasn't in immediate danger anymore. With the wedding fast approaching, I'm finally content.

I feel like up until this point, my life has been this huge jigsaw puzzle, and I've finally got all the pieces to click into place perfectly. They paint a picture with ocean blue eyes. They reveal Tobias and I together. All I want is to be with him and have Christina as a friend.

Peter and Lauren have had no contact with us since the call, and the corn field party before that. I guess Peter's a decent enough guy, and Lauren and him deserve each other. Eric's dead, Julia's who-knows-where, and Molly and Drew haven't been spotted since the ferris wheel at Navy Pier. All that's left is the wedding and aptitude test.

Oh, and my cousin Al, who has flown in early with my aunt and uncle from New York. They're a whole two days early, which may not seem like much, but it is for me. To start out, my aunt and uncle are very blunt people. That can be a good thing, unless they disapprove of your fiancé. Then there's Al, who has always been nice to me. The problem is that he creeps me out with his borderline flirting.

So, the past twenty-four hours of my life have been spent giving Tobias apologetic looks and dealing with a cousin who keeps trying to talk to me alone. They had arrived at three in the morning and barged in, so my day had been especially long. Tobias had already planned on coming over around seven for breakfast and wedding planning, and then there was the whole "wedding rehearsal." At dinner, Tobias and I sat in the middle of the table while Al tried to usurp all of my attention. He's one of the groomsmen, along with Will, Uriah, Caleb and Zeke.

Having Zeke and Uriah there for the dinner was okay, considering Zeke is a cop and Uriah's just simply Uriah. He competed with Al for who could flirt the best in an unofficial way. Marlene seemed completely unfazed, as she spent most of the time talking to Zeke's wife and one of my bridesmaids, Shauna. I didn't like Shauna at first, but we warmed up to each other by the night's end.

My maid of honor is Christina, obviously, and my other bridesmaids are Marlene, Susan, and Shauna. Marlene really wanted her friend Lynn to be a bridesmaid as well, but we just couldn't work it out. Lynn therefore will not be attending the wedding, considering she's too pissed about the whole ordeal.

Now, though, I'm sitting at breakfast on the morning only a few days before my wedding with Al here and no Tobias. He's running late, probably having another incident with his father. His parents don't know about the wedding and will not be invited. I talked to Tobias about having his mother there, but he said it wouldn't be good. I respected his wishes and let it go.

"So, Tris, this is it, huh? You're really getting married?" Al asks me, a bit sadly.

I nod my head. I'm in shorts and a simple shirt today, not feeling like getting properly dressed. My mother is still cooking, and my dad's reading the paper as usual. Caleb's watching TV and waiting for Susan to arrive and go out for the day. They are being awfully secretive, so I assume it has something to do with the wedding.

"Guess so. How about you, Al? Are there any girls in New York?" I ask him while shoving a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

He sighs. "There are a few, I suppose. None of them are really right for me, though."

I pat his arm. "You'll find someone, I'm sure. You've still got two years left. Look at Tobias, he found me, and he only had a few months left."

He coughs and gets up, muttering, "Ya."

He leaves the room in a haste, causing my mom to look up at me with confusion written all over her face. She uses the spatula to point in the direction Al went.

"What's his problem? Did you say something to him, Beatrice?" she asks with motherly concern.

I roll my eyes, gaining me a sharp look from her.

"I don't know."

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, why don't you go see?"

When I don't respond at first, she goes back to whipping the spatula around. I groan and begrudgingly get up lethargically. I trudge towards the stairs, only to hear the doorbell ring. I hop over to it, calling out that I've got it, hoping that Susan is in a talkative mood for my sake.

I twist and pull the doorknob to reveal…

"Tobias!" I squeal, jumping up to hug him. He hugs me back and swings me around in the air, making us both laugh. I push some stray hair that has fallen into my face away. His eyes look tired and puffy, but overall he looks happy.

Before he can make his way in, Caleb has pushed between us and is practically running out the door. He doesn't say a word as he passes the Jeep and scurries off to a car just pulling into the drive. It's Susan, and the two-speed away before any questions can be formed.

Tobias lifts an eyebrow at me, and I shrug in response. We make our way to the kitchen, where he sits down and helps himself to some cereal. In the past week, my home has been his home. He comes for breakfast every morning and helps plan all the way through lunch. We hang out the rest of the day, some kissing involved, until it's finally too dark for him to possibly justify staying any longer.

"How are you feeling, Tobias?" my father asks him, looking up from his paper. It makes a familiar swoosh as it comes down onto the table.

Tobias flashes him a smile. "Great, sir."

My dad smiles back at him. He's gotten used to the way Tobias seems rough around the edges, especially in his attire. My father, usually so practically dressed, must have been appalled the first time he saw Tobias's dark clothing. Maybe the sweatshirt I always wear has gotten him more comfortable with him.

"Not nervous at all? You two may be parents soon…"

I blush, whereas Tobias actually considers this. He rubs his jaw.

"I want a daughter while I'm still young," he finally says.

My dad laughs and nods his head in agreement, then returns to his paper. My mom smiles up at us and sits down, her work completed.

"I know how you feel. We had Tris and Caleb when we were nineteen. We're pretty hip parents, too. Right Tris?" she asks with a meaningful look.

I chuckle. "Oh, you're just the bomb. Actually, you're so great that you're going to let Tobias and I go and meet Chris and Will this morning. Archer's Arrows are having a band rehearsal before performing at the reception tomorrow."

My mom grimaces. "Oh, well, alright." She gives Tobias a stern, motherly look. It seems to have a greater affect on him than she intends. "Keep her safe, young man."

"Will do," he says, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. We make it to the Jeep before he kisses me, leaning across the seats.

The kiss is very short and sweet, but it's enough to satiate me. For now. We talk about light subjects until we make it to the warehouse where the band practices. I really only wanted to talk to Christina and Will, but Tobias wants to hear a song he requested they play at our reception. He won't tell me what it is, but I don't question it.

Inside the warehouse, the lights are dim and everything is coated in a layer of grime. Edward, Will, and the other band members are already starting up, tuning their guitars and plugging in amps. Christina smiles and waves when we enter the large space.

"Hey, Tris! Four!" she says. I've never seen her look this content and happy before.

My smile easily slides on my face as Tobias links his fingers in mine. We walk over to Christina and Will.

"Hi, Christina," I say. "How's it going?"

She purses her lips. "Well, at first Will thought that the speakers were blown from the last gig, but turns out everything's working fine. How about you? Is wedding planning a nightmare?"

Tobias laughs. "Not really. Some of Tris's family arrived early, but other than that, the wedding planning has been fun."

I nod my head. "Yeah, Al's back at my house, but other than that things have been alright."

"I hope Will and I will be able to plan our wedding that well! We still haven't even decided on a venue!" she rolls her eyes.

Will starts strumming on his guitar. "Hey, it's not my fault she doesn't want to go to Vegas!"

Before Christina is able to come up with a witty retort, the door behind us slams open and then back shut. Footsteps can be heard coming up behind us.

"I'll go to Vegas with you, Will!" Uriah calls out.

Will whispers something to Christina and she giggles. I turn to see Uriah with Marlene next to him, his arm slung across her shoulders. He sits down on the hard concrete floor and pats the ground beside him for Tobias and I to sit.

"If you two stand too close, you're eardrums will pay for it," he says.

We take a seat beside him, and Christina sits by Tobias. I'm stuck sitting by Uriah, who wiggles his eyebrows playfully at me before grabbing Marlene's hand. I roll my eyes but can't fight the smile creeping across my face.

The band plays some song with heavy guitar usage, at which point Uriah leans close to me and whispers in my ear.

"I have an idea."

"That's never good," I quip.

He nudges my knee with his fist. "Come on, let's go."

I draw my eyebrows together in confusion. "Where?"

He stands, pulls Marlene up with ease, and then gives me a look.

"Does it matter?" he asks. Tobias, Christina, and I follow behind him. Archer's Arrows don't seem to notice or mind our leaving.

Uriah pulls us into some small room that turns out to be long once he flips the lights on. He orders Marlene down to the other side and flashes Christina a smirk.

"Marlene, do you think I have good aim?" he asks her.

She laughs. "No, there's a reason Zeke's a cop and you're not."

He frowns. "Come on, I haven't even been tested yet! I dare you to put this muffin on your head and let me shoot it off!"

He produces a muffin from his pocket, claiming that he had brought it for breakfast. Marlene huffs and allows him to balance it on her head. He looks around for something to hit it with. After a quick trip to a storage room, he finds a small softball.

Christina puts a hand to her mouth. "Marlene, don't let him do this! He's going to hit you in the face and you know it!"

She shrugs. "Give him a chance; he can't be that bad."

Uriah gives Christina a look. "Yeah, give me a chance!"

He steps to the back of the room with the rest of us on the sidelines watching intently. He winds up for dramatic effect before flinging the ball with all his might. Marlene closes her eyes but otherwise doesn't flinch as it comes towards her. Tobias tenses beside me in anticipation of the worst happening. Christina squeals in fear.

The ball knocks the muffin off her head and we all cheer. She runs to Uriah and gives him a hug. Just before we go back to the main room where the band is finishing up a song, Uriah frowns and looks at the muffin.

"I feel like we should have a funeral for it or something."

Marlene snorts. "Right."

"I'm serious," he says with mock offense. "I needed that for breakfast!"

Tobias asks, "So you're saying you would rather the ball have hit Marlene than hit the muffin?"

Uriah shrugs, causing Marlene to smack him in the arm. We all laugh as we come back to where the band is set up. Will talks to us through the microphone.

"Hey, Tris, you're here just in time. Four wanted us to play this song for you today," he says. I'm excited, I'll admit, but I'm also a bit nervous. When the song starts up, I'm reminded that in just a few days I will be married to Tobias.

_"I need you right here, by my side_

_You're everything I'm not in my life._

_We're indestructible, we are untouchable_

_Nothing can take us down tonight_

_You are so beautiful, it should be criminal_

_That you could be mine._

_And we will make it out alive_

_I'll promise you this love will never die!_

_No matter what, I got your back_

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_So believe me when I say, you're the one_

_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

_And we will make it out alive_

_I'll promise you this love will never die!_

_No matter what, I got your back_

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_We'll never fall, we'll never fade_

_I'll promise you forever and my soul today_

_No matter what until the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_And everybody said that we would never last,_

_And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back_

_It doesn't matter what we do or what we say_

_'Cause nothing matters anyway!_

_No matter what, I got your back_

_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_

_I swear to God that in the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

_We'll never fall (We'll never fall)_

_We'll never fade (We'll never fade)_

_No matter what until the bitter end_

_We're gonna be the last ones standing"_

By the time the song comes to a close, I'm nearing the point of tears. I'm sure that tomorrow I will be crying when they play this song. Tobias isn't always the most romantically spoken person, but when he does say something, it's poetic. I remember his note in my book and feel a wave of fresh emotion hit me again.

Tobias wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side for comfort. He smells like his sweatshirt and is warm. I lean into his touch and wrap both of my arms around him. Christina and Marlene smile at us, whereas Uriah simply looks more serious than usual.

Tobias pulls me in for a kiss, and finally Uriah breaks the silence with a fake gag. I pretend not to notice him and am able to with ease. All there is in the world is Tobias and I kissing.

Then my phone buzzes. Peter.

* * *

**A/N: Wedding bells are about to ring! Can you hear them? :D**

**Question of the chapter: What song would you dedicate or want dedicated to you at your wedding?**

**Our answers!**

**JerkZero: She is by the Fray, or the song No Matter What by Papa Roach that is used above!**

**JerkDestroyer: umm i don't know, maybe Love Don't Die by the Fray or A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**JerkNone: Either Invincible by Muse, or Clair de Lune by Debussy. (Yes, it's a classical piece, but it's gorgeous.)**


	25. Chapter 25: Marriage PeterXLauren

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews! The story isn't over yet! We still have some more in store! Enjoy!**

* * *

*****Peter's POV*****

Lauren and I are at the Chicago Department of Pairings applying for our marriage license. Although I've been here before, it feels much less familiar than I expected it to. With Lauren, I feel like a different person. Ironically enough, there's still a girl crying in the front room like last time.

After a ten minute wait spent in silence, watching the people around us, we are called up to the third floor over an intercom system. We glance at each other and then go to the elevator. We have to swim through a crowd of people just to get to the third floor, and then try to navigate the halls in search of the office.

We find it, and inside find a man by the name of Max. He's holding freshly printed paper, most likely our licenses. He smiles at us, but it's tight and wary.

"Hello, you two. I've just got copies of your licenses faxed over, and you'll need to sign them. However, since you are both under eighteen and your parents aren't, uh, available for approval," I give Lauren a look and squeeze her hand, "then you'll need a witness."

I bite my lip. Lauren scowls and bites out, "Well, we don't really know anyone…"

Max rubs a hand across his face. "I was afraid you would say that. Usually, the witness needs to be over eighteen, but I'll make an exception if you can find someone. Come back today if you can, and I will wed you two together."

I nod my head. "Thank you, we'll be back."

We leave the room and walk all the way back to the Porsche without saying a word to one another. I open her door for her, get in, and then start the engine. She sighs as I pull out of the parking lot.

"What are we supposed to do? Peter, we don't have any friends," she says.

I grind my teeth together. "We have someone, or you do, at least."

She laughs. "Who? No one from Factionless Drive would help us."

I nod my head. "I know, but Tris might."

* * *

I take deep breaths to calm myself. I can face the two of them, I can. I have Lauren now, and I've apologized.

The two of us stand in front of an old warehouse, listening to the screeching of a guitar from inside. I called Tris and told her of our situation. She said that Lauren and I should come to the warehouse her and Four were at. I hope that means she agrees to help us, or else I just dragged my ass all the way out here for nothing.

Before we can go inside, Uriah opens the door. His smile is easy and he winks at Lauren.

"Hey," he says to her. "Four told me to come get you guys."

"Figures," I mutter. Four doesn't trust me, and with good reason. He sent Uriah to make sure I wasn't armed and ready to attack them again.

Uriah guides us to a large room where the band, Christina, Four, and Tris stand. Luckily the loud music overpowers our arrival, and only Four and Tris come to greet us. Four's face is set with a serious expression. His arm stays around her waist protectively, and they stay about three feet away.

"So, you need a witness?" he asks Lauren. I don't know whether I'm grateful or irritated at his snubbing me.

"And about fifty bucks, if you've got it," she says with sarcasm thick in her voice.

Tris laughs at her joke before glimpsing at me. I immediately cast my eyes down, staring at a point on the ground. The awkwardness is like a thick cloud between us, invisible but very much there. Does she still hate me? Do I really care?

Four scratches his head with his free hand. "I guess we could. I mean, you both did help us with Eric at the party."

I shift uncomfortably. I feel like I should be watching this scene play out from somewhere else, like I don't belong here. Lauren nods her head enthusiastically and we head towards the exit and to the parking lot.

"We can take the Jeep, if you want…" Four suggests.

I help Lauren slide into the backseat of Four's Jeep. She grabs my hand, and we ride the entire way to the CDP like this. She tries to make small talk on the way there.

"So, are you two getting married soon?" she asks.

Tris's shoulders sag slightly, then perk back up.

"Yes," she says. "The wedding is in a few days."

For some reason, this both bothers and placates me. I feel strange emotions swirling inside me, threatening to spill out in the form of words. I take soothing breaths and feel Lauren's finger stroke my own. I give her a grateful look and she rolls her eyes, mouthing the word, "pansycake" to me. Good old Lauren, there to sympathize and make fun of you all at once.

Lauren and Tris discuss the wedding, making me feel as though the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Flashes of memories keep coming into my head. Me with a gun pointed at Tris. Me, drunk, and binding Tris's hands. Me kidnapping Tris for the first time. I fight the urge to groan and instead try to focus on the back of the seat in front of me, which is Tris's.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and lean back in the seat in an attempt to relax. Lauren and I will be married soon, and then this will all be over. The nightmare will be done, and I can live a normal life.

Except, it won't be over. I'll see Tris and Four at some point throughout my life, and then the memories will be brought back.

We arrive at the CDP within minutes that seem to drag on like hours. This is ridiculous, I should be absolutely overjoyed that I get to marry Lauren, finally. I mentally shake myself into being happy. We get out, walk up and into the building, and then head straight for the third floor without stopping at the secretary's desk.

Tris looks around the halls with curiosity evident on her face. Four keeps a hand on her shoulder, letting Lauren and I lead the group to the correct room. We find Max's office with ease, and he seems startled by our arrival. Nonetheless, he smiles at us when we enter.

"Good," he says quietly, then once again with increased volume. "Good. I'm glad you found witnesses."

The papers are filled out, the money is paid, and within minutes, we are married. I sort of expected this to feel different, like I would be a new person. I felt like my relationship with Lauren would deepen, but it hasn't. I try not to look disappointed when we head back to the Jeep. I feel stupid for agreeing to ride with them, because now we have to ride back and get my Porsche.

Lauren grabs my hand on the way back. We stop in front of the warehouse and prepare our goodbyes. Lauren gives Four a quick hug and thanks before patting Tris's arm.

For the first time, all attention is now focused on me. Well, crap.

I nod to Four. "Thank you for helping us; we didn't have anyone else to turn to."

He shrugs and turns to go back inside. Tris lingers, and I feel it's necessary to say something to her.

"Tris…" I begin, catching her eye. Lauren looks between us and smirks, leaving and getting in the car. She knows we need to be alone. I don't have long before Four comes back, noticing Tris isn't following him.

I take a minute and then step closer to her, and am gladdened when she doesn't flinch or tense at the proximity. I sigh and watch her gray-blue eyes carefully. They hold much emotion, so much that I can't distinguish how she's feeling right now.

"Thank you, for helping Lauren and I. You didn't have to, but you did."

She crosses her arms. "You saved me from Eric more than once, and Lauren's nice. I couldn't just leave you hanging."

How can helping someone be so natural to her? How can she so easily and selflessly give up her time to help me, when I've done so much wrong to her? I'll never fully understand her, I decide, and that's why she's with Four. I almost feel she's too good for me, as she's most certainly too good for me.

"Tris, we won't ever be able to be friends, but do you think we can at least not hate each other?" I ask.

She chews on her lip. "Ya. I think we can, yes."

I stick out my hand for her to shake, and it lingers in the air, suspended, for a long time. She takes it, and despite myself I pull her into a hug. She gives me a small hug back, and I pull away quickly. When I look up, I see Four standing in the doorway, watching us intently.

I get in my car, and Lauren smiles at me.

"You may not believe it, but you're a good person, Peter," she tells me.

I laugh. "See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not."

She kisses me, and it _does_ feel different. It's more deep and ardent than any other time we've kissed. I pull her close and fist my hands in her hair. When we pull away for breath, she whispers something to me.

"I wouldn't have married you if you weren't."

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter.**

**Question of the chapter: Out of all the characters in Divergent, who would you have be a witness for you if you got eloped?**

**Our answers!**

**JerkZero: Ummm, I'm not planning on getting eloped (married at a young age) very soon, so uhhh I guess I'd go with either Tobias or Uriah.**

**JerkDestroyer: Uriah! Cuz, come on, how can you not love Uriah?**

**JerkNone: Tris, because then she would have to be brought back to life.**


End file.
